Maîtresse en Titre
by madkin
Summary: What if Henry hadn't had Anne beheaded? What if Anne had agreed to an annulment w/ 1 condition? What if Henry married Jane & she didn't die giving birth to their son? What if Anne could have what she lost and would now give the world to have back? H/A R
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing._

_A/N: So I had this crazy idea for a story and even though I told myself I would not start a new story, I couldn't help myself. So here it is. I hope you like it. Please don't hold it against me if any of the characters say a word that wasn't used back then or if the dialogue isn't totally consistent with how people used to talk. Also the timeline may be a little messed up but just go with it._

_*I've edited the prologue since originally posting it. Nothing major changed.*_

_Prologue-_

**May 1, 1536**

As Anne climbed the last stair and saw Henry hope blossomed in her chest. "Henry!"

He immediately turned away from her started off in the opposite direction.

"Please. Henry!" She chased after him knowing this was it, but Elizabeth slowed her pace. "Please! For the love you bare our child. For the love of Elizabeth. Have mercy!" Anne barely finished pleading before Henry's anger got the best of him.

Henry yelled over his shoulder, "You lied to me! You've always lied to me."

"No!"

Henry whipped around to point an accusing finger at Anne, forcing himself to ignore the child in her arms. "You were not a virgin when you married me! You are not what you seemed," He looked her up and down, loathing apparent in every crease of his face. "Your father and your brother arranged everything." Unable to stomach the sight of her anymore he continued walking away from her and their daughter.

"No! I loved you." Anne followed him until she was able to run ahead and halt his steps. She grabbed onto his shirt, trying to stop him from pushing past her. "I loved you! And I love you still. Please, after everything we've been to each other."

Henry furiously continued to attempt to push past her.

"After everything we were. Please!"

He made another attempt to push past her, but she pushed him back. Climbing the stairs to get ahead of him she held onto Elizabeth more tightly. She turned around at the top. "One more chance. One more." Anne pleaded despite Henry's continued glare.

Refusing to listen to anymore lies Henry quickly climbed the few stairs separating them.

"Henry!" She pleaded stepping in front of him once more, but he pushed past. She stumbled, grabbing Elizabeth more tightly to make sure she didn't slip.

Henry continued to walk away. She called out, "Your Majesty!" She clutched Elizabeth closer to her as she felt her heart beating erratically. "Your Majesty, I beseech you!" Anne hugged Elizabeth closer as Henry ignored her pleas. Giving up, she sunk to the ground with her dear Elizabeth in her arms; all hope extinguished.

* * *

Henry was suppose to have met with Jane an hour ago but he'd sent her message telling her he was busy and would come later. Anne's words kept floating through his head.

_For the love you bare our child. For the love of Elizabeth.'_

It was cruel of Anne to use their daughter to try to save herself. He loved Elizabeth. She was his jewel. She was very clever, even at her young age.

_No! I loved you. I loved you. And I love you still._

She was lying. She had to have been lying. She had betrayed him.

_One more chance. One more._

Did she honestly believe a son could fix everything? She had let other men share her bed! Jealousy surged through him at the thought of Anne with others. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly. He didn't love her, not anymore. He loved Jane, his sweet pure Jane. But he couldn't get her words out of his head. Something about the way she'd looked and sounded as she chased after him holding their daughter tight to her chest. He hadn't really noticed earlier but looking back through his memories Anne had looked and sounded terrified. Completely without a doubt terrified. He'd seen Anne happy, scared, angry, sad, tired, excited, disappointed, hurt, but never terrified. Her hair had been coming undone. Something he'd rarely seen in the 10 years he'd been with her. No crown adorned her. Her dress had been ruined with dirt. It was so unlike Anne. She'd always taken pride in her appearance. She'd always looked the part of Queen, even before she was. She spent a great deal of money on her dresses and jewels. Money he'd been more than willing to let her spend as long as it made her happy. But today she hadn't looked like a Queen of England; today, she had looked like Anne Boleyn.

* * *

**May 4, 1536**

Henry was waiting for Cromwell. He'd asked him to meet with him. He wanted to ask how the investigation against Anne was going. Henry stood, overlooking the pound in the garden. Anne was there with Elizabeth. She'd been spending a lot of time with their daughter lately. More time than was fit for a Queen. Henry knew why though. She knew and she wanted to spend as much time with Elizabeth as she could. It was difficult to see Anne with her though. When he saw them together, when Anne thought they were alone, she reminded him so much of the young girl he fell in love with so many years ago. Whatever could be said about Anne, she truly loved Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty, Master Cromwell." Henry looked to the door at the announcement.

"Master Cromwell. I trust the investigation is moving along well."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Mark Smeaton has confessed along with William Brereton." Henry nodded so Cromwell would know to continue. "Lady Jane Rochford has also come forward," Cromwell paused.

"Continue," Henry ordered.

"She says Queen Anne and her husband, George Boleyn, have had carnal relations." Cromwell stayed silent waiting for the Kings reaction. Adultery and incest were two very different crimes.

"George Boleyn? Anne's brother?" Henry asked unconvinced.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"He has carnal knowledge of the Queen?"

"That's what she says, Your Majesty."

Henry nodded cautiously. "He's been arrested and charged, I assume."

"Yes. He's been taken to the Tower with the other prisoners."

"Good." Henry looked to the window again. For some unknown reason he desired to see Anne with their daughter. He was disappointed to find the pond deserted. Anne and Elizabeth were no longer looking at the fish. "I wish to speak to the accused." When Cromwell made no move to make this happen Henry demanded, "Now."

"O-of course, Your Majesty." Cromwell hadn't expected the King to take an interest in the investigation, well, besides the conviction, let alone want to speak to the prisoners himself.

* * *

An hour later the King was making his way into the Tower to talk to Mark Smeaton. Cromwell walking not far behind him. By the time they reached Mark's cell, Cromwell had warned him that Mark had been tortured before confessing. Henry walked in slamming the cell door in Cromwell's face. He wished to speak to Mark, alone.

"Mark."

Mark looked up from his corner. He could barely see but he had heard the Kings voice he thought. "Your Majesty?"

"I have come to ask you some questions about the Queen."

"Ask away." Mark coughed a little.

"Did you have carnal relations with the Queen?"

Mark laughed and shook his head. "No."

"You have already confessed," Henry reminded him.

Mark slowly raised his eyes to meet the King's. Slowly raising his hands to give the King a view of his missing finger nails and motioning to the rest of his injuries he answered, "Wouldn't you have?"

Henry knew that torture could make a man admit to anything, even an innocent man. If Mark had to confess to carnal knowledge of the Queen, then he would have. No matter how great his friendship with Anne or how innocent he may be.

"Is it not true that the Queen summoned you to her rooms late at night?"

"She did." Mark admitted but he quickly continued, "She would fall apart most nights and I was there as her friend. The only one she could trust. She once trusted George with all her secrets, and to this day she still trusts him with most, but if she didn't wish it to reach her father's ears, she would tell me."

"Did she ever tell you that she was having an affair?"

Mark chuckled lowly. "She told me that she missed you," he coughed. He hadn't talked this much in days. "She missed your love and your company. She would often speak poorly of your latest mistress. She would speak of her disappointment with herself that she had yet to give Your Majesty a son."

"You didn't answer my question."

"The Queen never spoke of having any lover except yourself."

Henry sighed. It appeared Mark was innocent even if Anne was not. If Mark was being honest, which Henry couldn't truly be sure of. However, Mark's tortured confession did not mean much. If Mark was innocent then George was in all likelihood falsely accused. If Mark was called to Anne's room when she couldn't speak freely with her family, then George would be there the nights Mark was not. George's wife surely accused George to distance herself from the Boleyns, so that she would not fall with them.

Henry had one last person to visit, William Brereton.

* * *

This time as he entered the cell Henry didn't close the door but left it open so Cromwell could follow after him. After all Cromwell couldn't intimidate Brereton for he had confessed before Cromwell had even asked.

"Brereton."

"Your Majesty."

"Did you have carnal relations with my wife, the," Henry didn't even finish the question before Brereton enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Yes. I was the Queen's lover."

"How many times did you know the Queen that way?"

"Many times." Henry sighed. Brereton was far too enthusiastic about his answers. Brereton seemed almost happy to confess.

"Can you prove it?"

"Prove it?" Cromwell stood behind the King shaking his head. This was going terribly.

"Yes. Do you have some sort of proof?" Henry asked again.

"Of course." Brereton paused to think. "The Queen has a sixth finger. And moles all over her body!" Brereton exclaimed. Surely because the Queen was a witch she would bear the traits of one.

Cromwell muttered, "Fool."

Henry sighed, not having heard Cromwell. "Your lying." Did this man honestly believe he would have have gone through everything he did to marry Anne if she had borne the hideous marks of a witch. That he would have broken with the Pope and abandoned Mary and Katherine?

"No. I would never." Brereton immediately denied.

"I am the Queen's husband and I have spent many nights in her bed. She bares no such marks, anywhere."

Brereton didn't say anything else. He was caught in a lie and he knew better then to continue talking and get himself caught in a bigger one.

Disgusted by Brereton the King stormed out of the cell without waiting for Cromwell. All the way back to the Palace Cromwell tried to talk to Henry. To convince him that the Queen was guilty. Henry wasn't having any of it. Anne was innocent.

* * *

As soon as Henry reached the Palace he handed his horse to the stablemen and went in search of the Queen.

Walking into the Queen's rooms Henry looked around expecting to find Anne there. He was disappointed to see that she was no where in sight and neither were her lady's in waiting.

Henry wandered the halls and rooms of the Palace hoping to find Anne's hiding place. His first thought had been that she would be in the nursery where Elizabeth would be, but he remembered someone had told him Elizabeth was to have left Court and returned to Hatfield today.

He'd checked all of her usual spots but he couldn't find her. It appeared it was time to ask someone if they knew the whereabouts of the Queen. Resolved to ask the first person he saw Henry started to walk back towards the more crowded parts of the castle.

Unfortunately the first people he saw happened to be Edward Seymour and Jane. Henry was very tempted to find someone else, but Edward would probably know Anne's whereabouts seeing he made it his duty to know everything involving the Kings personal affairs. At first Henry had found it intrusive and had it in mind to banish Edward from Court, but he soon realized he was doing it for Jane.

Walking up to Edward and Jane they both curtsied before him. He told them to rise and barely glancing at Jane he led Edward off to the side.

Quietly the King asked, "Do you know where the Queen is?"

Edward sent a suspicious glance to the King and then to his sister a few feet behind them. He wanted to tell the King he didn't but that wouldn't get him the information he needed.

Cautiously Edward nodded and kept his voice low. "The Queen left with Princess Elizabeth to go to Hatfield. I believe Her Majesty was going to stay the day and return after she had dinner with the Princess."

"How long ago did she set out?" Surely Henry could make it there in time to join their dinner plans.

"Not an hour ago, Your Majesty." Nodding Henry thanked him and started walking back to the stables. He would ride to Hatfield immediately.

Edward slowly closed the few feet between Jane and himself.

"So?" Jane asked. "What did he want?" Jane hadn't heard from the King all day and she was slightly worried. It was unlike the King to go so long without requesting her presence.

"To know where the Queen was."

* * *

As soon as Henry was close enough to Hatfield to see Anne and Elizabeth in the gardens he slowed his horse and jumped down. Tying his horse up temporally Henry made his way towards his wife and daughter.

Elizabeth spotted him first. She started running towards him as fast as her little legs would allow. When Elizabeth was close enough Henry swooped down to give her a big hug but surprisingly Elizabeth stopped short. She turned around to face Anne. She didn't want her Mama to start crying again or for her Papa to get so angry with her Mama. She didn't completely understand what had happened between her parents almost a week ago but she didn't want Papa to make Mama cry again. Mama loved her and Papa very much and it wasn't fair to her.

"Elizabeth?" Henry questioned drawing her attention away from Anne and back to him.

Elizabeth spent a minute looking between the two. She was torn on what to do. Anne seeing her dilemma covered the short distance between herself and Henry. When she finally reached him she curtsied and said, "Your Majesty." Anne smiled at him and then turned to look at her daughter giving her an encouraging smile.

Seeing that her Mama wouldn't be upset if she went to Papa she ran the rest of the distance into Henry's waiting embrace. He gave her a big hug before spinning her around. "Papa!" Elizabeth giggled.

"My sweet Elizabeth. I trust you are doing very well." Henry stopped spinning her and was content to hold her in his arms while they talked. Henry was sad to see Elizabeth obviously remembered the last time she'd seen her parents together, but he was pleased to see Anne didn't seem to be trying to turn their daughter against him as Katherine had done with Mary.

"I am, Papa."

"I am very glad to hear it." Henry glanced up from his daughter to see Anne looking at them. When he met her eyes her features were cool.

* * *

Henry made it to Hatfield with perfect timing. He arrived an hour before dinner was to be served. That hour gave him time to talk to Anne before they sat down. Elizabeth had gone inside so she could prepare herself for dinner with the King and Queen of England.

Anne was about to excuse herself when Henry asked, "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?"

"If that is what Your Majesty wishes." Anne was terrified that if she upset the King anymore than she had he would take it out on Elizabeth.

Henry held out his arm for her to take before they began walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Henry was unsure where to start.

"I believe you are innocent of all charges against you."

Anne looked up in surprise. That was the last thing she'd expected Henry to say. Hadn't she just been begging him a week ago to give her one more chance?

Henry continued, "I have personally questioned the accused and have found them all to be innocent of any crimes. Even though you are innocent that does not change that God will not grant us a living male heir. I wish to get an annulment and I am hoping you will not be stupid as Katherine was. If you are to agree to such a thing then you'll be allowed to keep your title Marquess of Pembroke." Henry waited anxiously as Anne considered his proposal. He couldn't deny that he still had his doubts about how Anne had come to his attention, but he would be a fool if he had never suspected that Anne's family had much to do with their courtship. As far as how true Anne was didn't matter anymore, even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth to think of how he had been tricked. He would be rid of her soon enough.

"And Elizabeth? What shall her fate be? Is she to be a bastard like the Lady Mary?" Anne couldn't help the loathing that entered her tone when she thought of her beautiful daughter being declared a bastard.

"Yes. _Our_ daughter shall become Lady Elizabeth but I will acknowledge and honor her as my daughter at Court and she will be well provided for." Henry assured her.

Anne continued walking as she considered his terms. Her daughter was not a bastard and she did not deserve to be called one. But if Elizabeth was not shown to be out of favor, then at least she would be better off than the Lady Mary. Besides what choice did she truly have in the matter? If she refused His Majesty's offer then he would have Cromwell devise another reason for their marriage to be annulled and by then Henry might decide to show no favor to Elizabeth at all afterward."I will agree to Your Majesty's proposal on one condition." Henry motioned for her to continue. "Elizabeth shall live with me at Pembroke and I shall have a say in who our daughter's tutors will be and any other matter concerning Elizabeth."

"I have final say, for I am King."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"I accept your condition. When we return to Court we will sign the annulment papers after Cromwell has drafted the necessary documents." Henry smiled to himself. Happy things had worked out so well. Now he could marry Jane, keep Elizabeth in his life, and Anne nor the men accused with her need die.

Henry started to lead Anne into the house, so that they could eat with their daughter one final time as the royal family.

Anne looked over her shoulder at the gardens she had just sealed her fate in. She wondered how she should feel. She supposed grateful since His Majesty had given her the one last chance she'd asked for, even if it was not the one she had wanted. Sighing, Anne looked forward again and allowed Henry to escort her inside.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 1_

_A/N: So here is the first chapter:). Thank you to all who reviewed. Its really great to come home after a long day and read all your great reviews cause it makes me want to write more. I'm glad you guys all like it and I hope you guys like this chapter as well. I also just wanna add for you guys who really don't like Jane and her family that while this is a H&A story its also a friendly H&J story but don't worry Jane and her family will suffer some consequences. After all Karma can be a bitch. Anyway enjoy and please R&R. :)_

Henry and Jane had been married 3 months and Jane still wasn't with child. The King couldn't help but feel disappointed with her. After all she had promised him she would be the one to give him a son. Although that wasn't the first time a lady had made that promise to him. The Marquess of Pembroke had often promised him a son before they married. The only child Anne brought to term had been Elizabeth though. Not that he was faulting his clever daughter. He loved her very much. She had her mothers wit and beauty and she had his courage. They couldn't forget the tudor temper either. She certainly had that. Henry chuckled to himself. Thinking of Elizabeth made him want to go visit her. In the last 3 months he'd only been to Pembroke twice. He was uncertain how Anne would feel if he visited more often. It was Anne's household after all and he was certain she wouldn't want him there too often, not that she would ever say such a thing.

"Your Majesty, Queen Jane is here." Henry had barely noticed it was time for Jane and he to eat dinner.

"Send her in." Henry hadn't really felt up to eating with the Court tonight so he had suggested to Jane that they dine alone tonight. She had been thrilled with his suggestion.

Jane walked in a moment later. Henry's breath caught. She looked beautiful. She looked every inch a Queen, his Queen. Jane curtsied slightly and Henry motioned for her to rise. She was wearing a white satin gown in the spanish style. The corset was beaded with silver beads at the top that sparkled in the right light. She also had the tudor rose embroidered onto the edges of her sleeves. Her tiara looked amazing and brought out her blue eyes. She hadn't looked so beautiful since they're wedding day.

"Sweetheart." Henry walked over and kissed her lips lightly before taking one of her hands in his and bringing her over to the table that had been set up for them. After seating Jane, Henry seated himself.

As the servers brought out the first dish Henry talked to Jane about her household, Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth, and the preparations being made for Christmas.

"Your Majesty, if i may suggest something." Jane began.

"Of course, sweetheart." Henry said as he continued to eat. Sometimes it bothered him that Jane most of the time still preferred to call him Your Majesty rather than Henry.

"Would it not please you to have both your daughters here at Court for Christmas?"

Henry thought about it for a moment. He hadn't seen Mary in a while and he had earlier just been thinking how much he missed Elizabeth, but would it be fair to Anne to take Elizabeth away during the holidays? Perhaps Anne could accompany Elizabeth and they both could stay at Court for Christmas. Surely that was fair.

"It would please me very much. Perhaps we could extend the invitation to the Marquess of Pembroke as well."

Jane almost choked on her chicken when she heard Henry. He wanted Anne here? That couldn't be right. He chose her.

"Surely the marquess has plans already. It would be rude of us to impose." Jane half-lied. More than anything she didn't want to face the women the King had set aside for her. She hadn't seen Anne since she had walked in on her and the King kissing.

"Jane, I believe the marquess has planned to spend the holidays with Elizabeth. It would be rude of us to invite Elizabeth and not Anne. Don't you agree, sweetheart?"

Sensing Henry wasn't truly asking, Jane nodded and mumbled her agreement with His Majesty.

"I will visit your bed tonight." Henry announced suddenly. Jane looked up and smiled at him as a way of response before continuing to eat the food in front of her.

Henry gave up trying to keep the conversation going and ate the remainder of the meal in silence.

* * *

Jane sat in front of a mirror while one of her lady's brushed her hair out. The King was to share her bed tonight and Jane wanted to look desirable. While she loved and desired the King, she often felt they lack the passion he and Anne had once had. Jane hated comparing herself to Anne but sometimes, like tonight, she could not help herself. Anne and Henry had such passion during their courtship and even their marriage. It was impossible to see them together dancing or feasting and not feel the love and passion they shared. The King and Anne had always been so affectionate even in the public eyes of Court it was impossible to deny that Henry had loved another. She also had never truly gotten over the rumors she had heard before Henry and Anne's annulment. The King had told her he no longer shared Anne's bed for he desired only her, but she had heard the rumors of them dancing a Volta and what had obviously happened afterward. Her brother had told her the news even though she had heard whispers throughout the Court.

_Edward took Jane's arm and led her outside to the gardens and away from curious eyes and ears. "Have you heard, sister?"_

_"Heard what?"_

_"The King took to the Queen's bed last night."_

_"No." Jane knew Henry would never do that to her. He loved her. "He would never."_

_"He did." Edward had already talked to everyone and he knew exactly what had happened. "If it helps at all sister, the King didn't plan to."_

_"How does one accidentally have sexual relations with another?" Jane raged. She couldn't believe this. He had asked to serve her and she accepted. Why would he betray her so?_

_"Shh, sister. Clam yourself. It would only serve to make things worse if people saw you distressed." Jane threw her brother a glare. He could be so inconsiderate of her feelings. _

_"What happened, brother?"_

_"The Queen was having an impromptu gathering in her chambers. People were dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves when the King stormed into her chambers. It was said he made quite an entrance. He had a goblet of wine in his hand so I assume he wasn't sober. When he entered everything and everyone stopped. Apparently some young courtier had been spinning the Queen when His Majesty bust in and the young man had quickly put her down. The King walked around the room and finished his wine before tossing the empty glass across the room and telling Mark Smeaton to play a Volta. The King and Queen danced together in the middle of the courtiers. From what I understand is was very passionate and everyone was dismissed from the Queen's room by the King before they had even finished the dance."_

Jane had never danced or seen someone dance a Volta but she was curious as to why Henry would have chosen that dance. Jane had asked her her only lady back then if she knew the dance and her lady had explained it was a very sensual one not often danced at Court. Did he know it would awaken his desire for Anne? Or had he already known he was going to share Anne's bed that night? Jane had never gotten the answers and she was sure she never would. The following day the King had pretended it never happened and following his lead so did the rest of Court.

"Your Majesty, The King is here." One of Jane's ladies announced.

"Tell the King I am ready and then you may leave us." Her ladies curtsied before leaving her.

* * *

Jane and Henry awoke to the sounds of Jane's ladies going about their morning duties. Once her ladies realized the King and Queen were awake they came in and made their mistress presentable for breakfast with the King. The King's men had also been allowed in to help the King prepare.

Once the King and Queen sat down to breakfast they ate silently until Henry declared, "I'm going to visit the Lady Elizabeth today. "

"She is coming to Court?" Jane knew that no one had scheduled for his daughter to appear at Court today.

"No. I will ride to Pembroke. It has been two months since I've seen her. I've missed her dearly."

"She is a sweet little girl." Jane complimented but she was upset to see that even with the harlot gone Henry was still favoring Elizabeth over his eldest daughter. When she'd become Queen she had hoped to see Marry at least welcomed back to Court if not declared Princess and reinstated in the line of succession.

"Clever too." Henry added smiling. He loved praising his beloved daughter. He would have liked to comment on her beauty but he was hesitant to bring Anne up again this morning for fear it would make Jane uncomfortable, but Jane surprised him by mentioning it herself.

"She's very beautiful as well. She has a lot of Anne's beauty. She'll grow up to be very charming."

"Yes, I believe she will." Henry agreed. He was surprised Jane would refer to Anne by name. Usually she preferred to call her marquess.

* * *

After breakfast with Jane, Henry had made the preparations to ride to Pembroke. He supposed he should have sent a message to Anne before announcing his visit and given her time to prepare but he was impatient to see his daughter.

He made it to Pembroke in good time. Anne was sitting in the gardens but he didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. Although it occurred to him that she probably was attending her lessons.

Walking over to where Anne sat he silently sat next to her. Anne hearing him sit jumped a a little. Looking over to see Henry sitting next to her Anne tried her best to hide her surprise and went to stand so she could curtsy but Henry motioned for her to stay seated.

"Your Majesty."

"Anne." Henry probably should have greeted her by her title but he had long ago gotten used to just calling her Anne. "I am here to visit our daughter. Where is the Lady Elizabeth?"

"She is attending lessons." Anne paused. "I didn't receive a message saying you were to visit today."

"I apologize. I didn't send one for this wasn't a planned visit."

"Is everything ok?" Usually Henry was very busy with state affairs and Court so he rarely could just take off.

"Everything is well." Henry assured her. Anne nodded and stood walking closer to a bush of flowers. Being so close to Henry and so familiar made her long for the days of their courtship, but things were different now.

"How have you been doing?" Henry asked genuinely interested. He had been thinking of her lately. Mostly when he longed for companionship a little more lively than Jane. He loved her truly but she didn't speak her mind very often and she rarely had opinions. She seemed content to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I've been well. And yourself, Your Majesty?" Anne turned to look back at him.

"Well. Preparations for Christmas tide are going well."

"I'm pleased to hear it. Christmas tide at Court was always my favorite time of year."

"I remember." Henry said softly. He cleared his throat. "The Queen and I are going to invite the Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mary to visit Court during that time." Henry watched Anne's reaction closely. Her face fell but she quickly hid it.

"Elizabeth will excited to hear that." Anne was so looking forward to spending the holidays with Elizabeth but she should have known Henry would want their daughter with him at such a time.

"If you would like to accompany the Lady Elizabeth I would be happy to welcome you to Court for the holidays." Henry offered.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to go to Court, Your Majesty, but I'm grateful for the invitation." Anne appearing at Court even if only to spend time with Elizabeth would surely cause gossip. Also Anne didn't want to have to face Jane.

"Do you not miss Court?" Henry questioned. Anne had never truly been a country girl. She had always loved the atmosphere of Court, even when she was merely a girl at the French Court.

"Of course I miss it."

"Then I insist you accept my invitation." Anne nodded. If the King of England was insisting then Anne couldn't decline.

* * *

Elizabeth had been excused rom her lessons for the day when her tutor saw the King had come to visit.

Anne had tried to excuse herself to leave Henry and Elizabeth alone but Elizabeth had begged Anne to stay.

All three had spent the day together playing. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd had both of her parents with her for a whole day. They played many games at Elizabeths insistence. Elizabeth enjoyed begin chased around the gardens by her Papa and Mama the most, but it was also fun to see Papa chase her Mama.

Henry's spontaneous appearance had surprised Anne since Henry so rarely visited. Talking to him in the gardens had made her a little uncomfortable. He seemed so informal while she had tried to be formal. She never knew how to act around him. He was King of England, but he once had been Henry to her. She had tried to leave Henry alone with their daughter since he saw so little of her, but when Elizabeth had asked her to stay she couldn't refuse. She had spent the day chasing Elizabeth and every so often being chased by Henry. After a couple of hours Anne stopped worrying about how she should act around him for he didn't seem to worry about how to act around her. Once while she being chased by Henry and about to be caught, Anne had realized that she and Henry hadn't enjoyed each others company this much since before they had married. She had so missed him and the time they had spent together alone.

Anne still seemed distant when Henry arrived at Pembroke earlier, but he was glad she would be coming to Court soon. He was also secretly pleased when Elizabeth convinced Anne to stay and play with them. He had enjoyed talking to her, no matter how strained it had been. He'd been even more pleased when Anne had seemed to loosen up a little and relax. He had enjoyed seeing Elizabeth today for sure but he couldn't deny that having Anne there had only made the day more enjoyable. He definitely wouldn't be waiting another 2 months before going to see Elizabeth again.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: Thank you to everyone reviewing, favoring, and alerting to the story. It's very inspiring and I'm happy to say I'm pleased with the story so far. Hope you enjoy the story and note the time jump even though I don't have the dates posted. Please R&R._

Jane was awaiting the King's arrival from Pembroke. He was suppose to have dinner with her tonight and she had wonderful news to tell him. For she was with child. She hadn't said anything to the King but she had suspected she might have been since she missed her last courses and the midwife had confirmed her suspicions this morning after the King left. She had wanted to tell Henry earlier but he'd been visiting the Lady Elizabeth all day. When he had mentioned he would be riding to Pembroke to visit the Lady Elizabeth she didn't think he had meant he would be there all day.

"Your Majesty, The King." Was announced by Jane's new chamberlain. Henry strode into the room and made his way to where Jane was sitting at the table set up so they could eat.

"Sweetheart." Henry smiled. "I apologize for making you wait."

"I wasn't waiting long, Your Majesty." Henry's smile shrunk a little at her reluctance to use his name.

"Good." Henry started to pick at the meal just set in front of him by the servers.

"You were at Pembroke all day." Jane mentioned hoping for some explanation.

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy seeing the Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes. She is doing very well." Henry said smiling.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Jane said noticing the smile.

"As is the Marquess of Pembroke." Henry mentioned looking up at Jane's face for her reaction.

"Good." Jane nodded. Of course Henry had seen her. He'd probably talked to her while he waited for Elizabeth to greet him.

"I invited the marquess to come to Court with Elizabeth during the Christmas tide. She accepted the invitation." Jane didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She didn't want Anne to come to Court. She thought it would be better if Anne stayed far far away from Court.

Deciding know was a good a time as any Jane said, "I have news for Your Majesty."

"What is it?" Henry asked, his interest piqued.

"I am with child." Jane smiled widely. Henry couldn't contain the smile trying to grace his face.

"You are sure?" He asked.

"A midwife has confirmed it this morning." Henry got up and bent down in front of Jane taking both her hands in his.

"This is wonderful news, sweetheart." Henry was glowing from the news. All Jane could do was smile in return and hope that she was carrying His Majesty son.

* * *

In the next few months Jane was being very careful and doing everything in her power to be safe for the baby. She had felt the baby quicken not too long ago. The King had been pleased. She was also starting to show and Henry was to make a public announcement of her pregnancy later in the week.

While Jane was happy with how things were going there was one thing that made her nervous. Henry had been spending a lot of time at Pembroke visiting the Lady Elizabeth. The last month or so he would go at least once a week, if not more. Jane was starting to think that his daughter was not the reason he was going so often. Whenever she voiced her thoughts to her brother he would tell her she was worrying over nothing and to stop thinking such things for it could poison the baby, but she couldn't help but worry.

Jane decided the only way to be done with the matter entirely was to confront the King.

* * *

Anne ran as fast as she could through the garden holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. Coming to a clearing Anne quickly turned left. She hid behind one of the hedges to catch her breath. Anne welcomed the cool autumn breeze as she listened carefully for footsteps. She could hear Henry chasing her. If she didn't start running again he would surely catch her. She wanted Henry to catch her eventually, just not yet. Anne took off again hoping Henry wasn't too close.

Henry chased her through the hedges. When he lost sight of her after a turn Henry stopped and looked around him. He was surrounded by 3 different paths Anne could have chosen. Looking to his left he saw a lock of raven hair blowing in the wind. Smiling Henry ran towards her. Seeing her reenter his site as she continued running Henry ran faster hoping to catch her.

At the sound of someone running close behind her Anne looked over her shoulder to see Henry gaining on her. Seeing the smile on his face made Anne throw a small smile back at him.

Encouraged by her smile Henry continued to close the distance between them.

Anne continued to glance back over her shoulder as Henry got closer.

Henry only had a few feet left before he would capture Anne.

Anne realized that Henry would soon catch her but continued running. She didn't give up that easily.

Finally Henry was close enough to pull Anne against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist for fear she would escape.

Laughing Anne tilted her head back so that she could see Henry. He was laughing with her.

Henry moved his mouth to her ear before whispering, "Your my prisoner now." He sounded victorious.

Turning in his arms Anne faced him. She studied his features for a moment before giving him a coy smile. She leaned forward so that she was barely an inch from Henry's face before she leaned in and nipped his bottom lip.

Henry leaned into her when she pulled back from his lips. She was teasing him. He could see the playfulness reflected in her eyes.

As expected Henry followed her movements and when he leaned in to kiss her she pulled back at the last second.

Henry wanted to kiss her more than anything. Tightening his hold on her he tugged her closer and at last kissed her.

Anne kissed him back with fervor but before it could get out hand she pulled away to look into his eyes. They were darkened with desire.

Henry looked into her eyes when she pulled away from their kiss. Her eyes were alight with passion and full of mischief.

Keeping her eyes locked with the King's, Anne stepped out of his embrace and took a few steps back. When she was out of Henry's reach she called out smirking, "Are you sure you've caught me, Your Majesty?" Turning Anne began to run once more.

Henry looked at her for moment as she turned and ran. Not wasting another second he took off after her. Henry's eyes shown with amusement and delight. Anyone could see he was just as enchanted with Anne as he had been when they first met years ago.

* * *

Hours later Henry wrapped his arms around Anne's waist as she looked out the window. "I must leave soon." He whispered before kissing her neck.

Anne sighed and frowned towards the window. It seemed as though Henry was always leaving. "Do you have to?"

Sighing Henry nipped her ear before answering, "You know I do. I have already said goodbye to Elizabeth."

With a final frown at the window Anne turned and without wasting a second kissed him. Henry responded to her with equal passion and when they pulled away they both were gasping for breath. Resting his forehead against hers he whispered, "Anne.." before catching her lips once more and walking away.

Anne watched him go with sad eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time? Playing with Henry was like playing with fire and last time she had almost lost her head.

She could remember Henry's first visits. He was kind to her and often interested in asking her opinion on things happening at Court. At first Anne had been hesitant to be so open with him for fear of how he would react, but she soon realized he truly wanted her opinion. He also seemed amused when they debated trivial matters. At the beginning of his visits Anne would often be distant with him but after spending an hour or two in his presence she would forget her reasons for being withdrawn in the first place.

She had tried to resist Henry, she just hadn't succeeded.

_Henry had brought a few new gowns for Elizabeth that Anne had asked him to have made. They were a surprise for Elizabeth. She was trying each one on to see how beautiful she looked in each. When Elizabeth finally came out with the first dress on she had spun around for her Papa and Mama. Papa had laughed at her in delight and told her she looked very beautiful. Mama had agreed with Papa and given her a big hug._

_When she came out again with the second dress on she didn't wait for her Papa or Mama to compliment her. "I look like Mama in this dress, don't I Papa?" Elizabeth asked. She thought she looked very much like her Mama in this dress and that made Elizabeth very happy. She thought her Mama was the prettiest._

_Henry looked at Elizabeth in her new dress before turning his gaze on Anne. Elizabeth was right. She did indeed look like Anne in that gown. "Yes you do. Very much like your Mama."_

_"And Mama is very beautiful, don't you think?"_

_Henry looked at Anne again. She was wearing the french style of a light blue almost silver dress making her eyes appear brighter. The corset was embroidered with a design he couldn't name but looked very nice. Her hair was down and in her usual waves but they're seemed to be diamonds woven through them. She looked stunning. "She is extraordinary." Henry agreed with his daughter but his eyes never left Anne._

_Satisfied with her Papa's answer Elizabeth went to go try on her last dress._

_As soon as Elizabeth left the room, Anne ladies folioing closely after her, Henry crossed the room and pulled Anne into his arms. Before she could question him he kissed her. She had responded immediately but quickly pulled away. When Henry had tried to pull her back she had broken free of his hold._

_"Anne.." He took a step toward her but she backed up a step._

_"No! No. What are you thinking? Do you not remember your the one who asked me for a divorce? I was almost arrested and beheaded last time!"_

_"I'm thinking that I've longed to kiss you for weeks. That I've missed you. That you look beautiful." Henry took a step toward her with every sentence. Finally when he was right in front of her he whispered, "That I want to kiss you again." Henry leaned in and kissed Anne gently until he felt her start to respond. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When Henry pulled away to breathe Anne pried herself from his grasp._

_"No." Anne took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I will not let you use me." Elizabeth walked into the room before Henry could respond._

_

* * *

_

Henry arrived back at court early and made his way to his privy chamber. He had to talk to Cromwell and make sure nothing needed his attention.

Cromwell assured him he had everything under control and the the Queen wished to speak with him. Henry dismissed him and made his to the Queen's room.

"Your Majesty, the King" Jane looked up from her needlework to see Henry enter. Looking at her ladies she dismissed them.

"Cromwell mentioned you wanted to speak to me." Henry crossed the room and sat beside her.

"Yes. I want to ask you something." Jane tried to keep her voice steady.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Jane seemed nervous about her question. He wanted to assure her she had no reason to be nervous with him.

"You have been visiting the Lady Elizabeth a lot lately." Jane noticed Henry's eyes darken. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was merely curious if there was a reason."

"Do I need a reason to visit my daughter?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering if your visits had anything to do with the Marquess of Pembroke." Jane tried again.

"The Marquess of Pembroke?' Henry repeated slowly. He felt a shot of guilt that he may have upset Jane with his relationship with Anne. He had thought he had hidden it from her.

"Yes."

Henry didn't want to upset Jane by telling her he had feelings for Anne again because she was with child. Besides there was nothing for Jane to worry about. Anne was not his mistress. "The Marquess of Pembroke has very little to do with my visits."

Jane sighed in relief and smiled at Henry. She knew he would never betray her like that, especially not well she was with child.

* * *

The next day Henry didn't ride to Pembroke as he had planned. He didn't want to go again so soon after Jane asked him about it. Henry decided he would write a letter and have it delivered to Anne.

_My own sweetheart,_

_ I will not visit you today nor any day this week. Jane has become suspicious of our visits along with the rest of Court. It pains me to think of the despair I cause you and Elizabeth with this letter. If I could see you and our darling daughter without distressing the Queen in her fragile state then nothing would keep me from your side. I shall come to you as soon as I can. In the absence of your company I shall think of you often and wish you in my arms or I in yours. If it pleases you to write me while we are separated I will await your letters with joy and longing. I shall count the days til I see my sweetheart again._

_ Your loyal servant and friend_

_ Henry R._

_

* * *

_

Over the next couple weeks everyone at Court had seemed to take notice of the King's frequent visits to Pembroke. While Jane believed the King completely it was hard to hear the rumors that he had taken Anne as his mistress and that he planned to make her his maistresse en titre and bring her back to court. The worse rumor of all was that the King planned to declare his marriage to Jane null and void on the grounds that his marriage to Anne had been lawful, leaving Jane with a bastard child. While the King hadn't been to Pembroke in nearly two weeks the rumors had not died down. Jane was trying very hard to ignore the gossip so that those thoughts wouldn't poison her child.

Jane had to admit that many times she had thought to ask His Majesty to uninvite Anne from the Christmas celebrations but she dare not ask when he had been in such a foul mood the past week. She couldn't help but wonder if his mood could be the consequence of not going to Pembroke in so long. She almost wished to suggest he visit for surely his daughter missed him after he had been away longer than the usual couple of days. Perhaps when Christmas came and the Lady Elizabeth and the Lady Mary were at Court celebrating the King would be in better spirits. For now Jane would have to pray for His Majesty's happiness and do her best as his wife and Queen to please him.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 3_

_A/N: Hello people. Thank you for all the reviews:). Also I just wanted to say to the people who think that Anne shouldn't be won over too easily that i completely agree, even if the story so far doesn't show that. A few reasons why I haven't shown it is because there's been a few time jumps of a few months so anything could have happened, which is why I've been doing flashback and plan to do more. Also just because Anne and Henry are open about their feelings with each other doesn't mean Anne didn't fight Henry at first or that Henry truly has her now._

_cruelangel101: I had the same thought as you but I decided against having someone court Anne because no one would have wanted to risk the King's anger or jealousy. No one, right now, truly knows whether Anne is in the King's favor or not. Plus Elizabeth lives with Anne but if Anne married another then what would her new husband do about her daughter? He couldn't send her away because it would be an insult to the King but he also couldn't be a stepfather because Henry wouldn't like being replaced. So I believe no one would court Anne because of all the questions and complications that come with Anne being Henry's once great love._

_

* * *

_

_Sweetheart, _

_I miss you so very much. I cannot wait for Christmas for I shall see you and Elizabeth. I long to be in your presence for methinkseh long since I kissed you. Seventeen days have passed since I've seen my sweetheart._

_You loyal friend and servant,_

_H. Rex_

_

* * *

_

_My love,_

_It saddens me to hear of your misery and I wish with all my heart I was by your side. Elizabeth so misses you, as do I. I beg Your Majesty how I shall act while I am at court? _

_Your always loyal and humble servant,_

_anne boleyn_

_

* * *

_

_My dearest sweetheart,_

_We shall hide our feelings while you are at Court. You will be welcomed to Court as Marquess of Pembroke and treated as such. I believe you will be leaving for Court soon after you receive this. I await your arrival with longing and desire. Please tell our beloved Elizabeth I cannot wait to see her._

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_H.R._

_

* * *

_

**December 23, 1536**

Henry was right. Anne and Elizabeth left for Court a day after she received his letter. She didn't respond for she was sure to arrive at Court sooner than her letter would have. It was a long ride and she spent the 3 hours thinking of what was to come.

She knew Henry loved Jane. Although he spoke of her rarely for fear of upsetting her she could tell by his tone and the look in his eyes when he did. Anne couldn't help but hate Jane for her role in Anne's downfall as well as stealing the King's love from her. However she would never wish Jane to lose the baby she carried as she knew the pain that would come with such a loss.

Anne did not wish to go to Court. Even though Henry would be sure to treat her with all the respect due to her title that did not mean everyone else at Court would. She most likely still had enemies at Court unhappy that she hadn't completely fallen from the King's good graces. But most of all she feared having to watch Henry be attentive and loving to Jane, as a husband should be. Anne knew he desired her and that his feelings for her resembled the ones he had in their courtship, but he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Jane, his Queen who was sure to be carrying His Majesty's son and Anne was sure the Seymour family would go out of their way to make sure Anne knew that.

* * *

"The Lady Mary shall arrive tomorrow during the Christmas feast." Jane mentioned as she walked around the gardens with the King.

"Was she not suppose to arrive today?"

"She was but one of her ladies has been ill so she will leave tomorrow instead."

"I will not be able to formally welcome her to Court if she arrives after we have received our gifts."

Jane sighed. She feared Henry would use this as an excuse to show favor to his youngest daughter. "The Lady Mary knows that." Jane and Henry knew that if he truly wished to formally welcome Mary to Court a day late he could have it arranged. But His Majesty didn't wish to.

Jane managed to continue conversing with the King but her thoughts were on Anne. She was to arrive today with her daughter. The Lady Elizabeth seemed to accept that she was no longer princess and that Anne was no longer Queen. Jane knew Henry had left Anne to explain to their daughter what happened and it seemed whatever Anne had said, satisfied Elizabeth. Jane was rather nervous to have Anne formally welcomed to Court. They were to be greeted together since Elizabeth didn't have a household of her own now. Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Henry.

"I apologize, what did you ask?"

"How are you feeling? Well enough for the festivities?" Henry was hoping Jane would excuse herself from some of the events so that he could spare Anne the pain of seeing them together more than she already had to.

"I'm feeling fine." Jane smiled. It was so sweet of him to think of her and the child with so many other things to worry about.

"Good." Henry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't want Jane to be unwell, he just wished she would excuse herself so she could rest.

* * *

"When is the Marquess of Pembroke and the Lady Elizabeth to arrive?" Henry asked Cromwell.

"Soon, Your Majesty. Within the hour."

"Wonderful." Henry smiled. He was so excited. He hadn't been in a good mood since he had last visited Anne. "I wish to meet them when they arrive, informally."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Henry dismissed Cromwell.

* * *

The carriage stopped as it passed the gates of Whitehall. Anne looked around her. Her darling daughter was sleeping with her head on Anne's lap and Anne's two ladies were looking out the window eager to explore.

Anne was slightly worried her ladies would tell someone that The King and she were on not only on good grounds but indulging in their feelings as well. She knew that her ladies mouths were sealed though. Henry had made them all swear on pain of death that they would not speak a word of anything they saw or heard between Henry and Anne without their express permission. If one of them did say something they could be charged of high treason and sentenced to death. Anne earnestly wished none of her ladies would be stupid enough to betray the King.

Shaking her daughter awake Anne let one of the gentleman there to greet them help Elizabeth down after they helped her. Anne looked around Whitehall. It looked almost exactly the same as it had before she'd..left. Anne hadn't lied when she told Henry she'd missed Court.

Henry was staring outside of the window when he saw Anne and Elizabeth's carriage. He wanted to go down and greet them but he knew it would not be appropriate for him to do so, so publicly. He watched Anne take in the view. It had been so long since she'd last been here. He saw her face full of happiness and couldn't help but smile. He was very glad he had insisted she come for Christmas.

Elizabeth looked different than when he last saw her. How had she changed so fast? He had seen her only a month ago. She was growing into a beautiful little girl with her red hair and fair skin. She was truly unique.

Cromwell came into Henry's view. He walked straight over to Anne and whispered something. Anne bowed her head a a little. Henry could only assume she was agreeing to Cromwell's wishes, which Henry suspected was the meeting he had asked for. Cromwell turned to Anne's ladies briefly explaining something. Anne had taken Elizabeths hand and was smiling and talking to her.

After Cromwell dismissed Anne's ladies he called out to Anne and then he started back into the castle, Anne and Elizabeth close behind.

When the door to the privy chambers opened his visitors were not announced. Cromwell had probably requested that no official acknowledgment should be made of this meeting. Anne and Elizabeth walked in and Henry could see Anne's ladies outside the door obviously waiting for something, but he was soon distracted by Elizabeth. She curtsied to him and as soon as the door closed, blocking the family from sight, she let go of Anne's hand and ran towards him. Henry crouched down and gave her a big bug.

"Papa!" Elizabeth had missed her Papa very much. He was gone so long.

"My Elizabeth." Henry held her at arms length. "My, my! How big you've grown!"

"Mama says that I am tall." Elizabeth declared. She hadn't yet decided how she felt about being tall and if anyone could help her decide it would be her Papa.

"She is right. You'll grow into a fine lady someday." Henry's smile was so genuine that Elizabeth could only beam at his words. "How are your lessons?"

"Well. I am fluent in French and Latin now. My tutor says I shall soon be fluent in Spanish as well." Elizabeth enjoyed learning all the things her tutor taught her and sometimes her Mama.

"C'est magnifique! Avez-vous hâte à Noël?"

"Oui! It is my first time here for Christmas." Elizabeth hadn't been allowed to come when she was younger for fear she would fall ill.

Henry laughed as his daughter forgot, in her excitement, that she was suppose to be showing off her French.

Anne hated that she had to cut Elizabeth's time short but Henry didn't have long and her ladies were waiting to take Elizabeth to her rooms because Henry and Anne had decided it would be best if Elizabeth didn't know about them.

"Elizabeth." She turned to look at her Mama. "It's time to go. Papa has very important things to do. My ladies will bring you back to our rooms." Elizabeth pouted but didn't say a word in protest. Hugging her Papa once more she let her Mama's ladies lead her away.

Anne dipped into a curtsy but rose when she heard the door shut behind her. Sighing Anne walked over to Henry and hugged him before he pulled back ever so slightly to kiss her.

Finally after a few long moments Anne pulled back to catch her breath. Henry hugged her again and laughed.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

"As I have missed you." Anne felt Henry hug her tighter. "Is my presence at Court really such a good idea?" She asked tentatively. She felt Henry tense at her words and wished to take them back. She was ruining it. She hadn't seen him in a month and she was spoiling their joyous reunion.

Henry pulled out of the hug but kept his arms around her. "Do you regret coming?"

"No! I am so pleased to be in your arms again but I fear…" Anne trailed off unsurely.

"You fear what?"

"That my presence here will only cause the Queen distress and cause gossip amongst the people." She had stumbled on the word Queen but Henry didn't seem to care.

"You have every right to spend Christmas with our daughter. Jane shall never know anything, not while she is with child."

"But.." Henry halted her words with a kiss. Anne forgetting her worries kissed him back. Breaking away he kissed her forehead. Pulling her into a hug again Henry rested his chin on her head. They stayed in silence for a minute content to just hold each other.

Henry finally asked, "Are you happy, sweetheart?"

"I am the most happy." Henry smiled at the familiar phrase. He had heard it often throughout their courtship and he had put a great effort into making sure that was her answer.

* * *

**December 24, 1536**

Jane was dressed in a loose light red dress and was wearing the traditional Christmas headdress. She was ready to receive gifts and welcome people to Court with the King.

Jane was escorted into the Hall and she took her rightful place by Henry's side. She could see her brother and father in the crowd of people. She hadn't seen much of them lately. They must not be worried of their positions because she was carrying the King's son.

Now that Jane was there the gifts could be presented. Jane did very little for it was Henry's right to decided whether or not they accepted which gifts and from whom. So she smiled and played her part well. Everything was going well so when Cromwell came up from behind Henry and whispered in his ear Jane was nervous but when Henry smiled widely at Cromwell and motioned that it was ok. Henry controlled his smile and leaned toward Jane.

"Anne will be presented soon." Was all he said. He was warning her.

One of Anne's ladies, Nan, approached the King and Queen. Jane remember the King dismissing her from her ladies in waiting as she was very loyal and fond of Anne. "I would like to present somebody to you, Your Majesty, if I may." Henry nodded.

"The Lady Elizabeth." Then Henry's darling daughter came out from her hiding place dressed for the occasion. She curtsied and waited for Henry to tell her it was ok to rise. He did so quickly and beckoned her over to stand in front of him.

"Elizabeth." Henry greeted her less formally than what was required.

"Papa." Jane could hear the gasps from around the room. Apparently some hadn't expected this. Jane kept her face warm. "I would like to present someone to you."

Jane thought who Elizabeth could be talking about. The person Elizabeth wished to present occurred to Jane just as Anne appeared. Jane heard someone call, "The Marquess of Pembroke." and then Anne curtsied, perhaps a little deeper than needed for someone of her title.

"Your Majesties."

"You may rise." Anne slowly stood and she dragged her eyes along the way until she couldn't avoid looking into Henry's eyes any longer. Henry stood up with Elizabeth's hand in his and walked to where Anne was standing. Elizabeth released her fathers hand and went to stand by her mother. "Welcome to Court." Henry took Anne's hand and kissed it lingering there before doing the same of Elizabeth's. Henry returned to his throne without dismissing them. She could see his eyes rake over Anne's form. Anne was dressed In a deep red tight gown, drawing attention to her small waist, with a green diamond headband resting on her head. She was not dressed anywhere near as extravagant as Jane but she still felt like Anne looked just as beautiful as she and Henry's straying gaze hadn't helped.

"I would like to present Your Majesty with a gift." Anne keeping with tradition waited for Henry's approval before signaling for her gift to be presented.

Jane watched as someone appeared carrying 3 sets of cards, all with a hand painted design featuring purple and gold on each one. Henry laughed in delight and accepted the gift.

"I hope you enjoy the festivities, Marquess," Henry turned his gaze to Elizabeth. "Lady Elizabeth." Anne and Elizabeth curtsied once more before merging with the crowd.

Jane sighed. She was so glad that the thing she had so dreaded was finally over. Anne and Elizabeth were only to stay until the the 28th. Then Jane could stop worrying. She was sure to talk to her brother now that her family had seen that Anne was back in the King's good graces. It could only mean trouble, especially if Jane delivered a girl.

* * *

Finally everyone was finished eating and the tables were moved aside so that people could dance. Jane, 5 months pregnant, couldn't take part but she had never been much of a dancer. Henry was sure to have taken a mistress by now and he would most likely dance with her.

Jane was impatiently waiting for the Lady Mary's arrival. She had received a letter from Mary informing her she was leaving for Whitehall. She would be arriving very soon.

The Lady Mary was to sneak in and Henry would dance with her to show he acknowledged her as his illegitimate daughter and she as welcome at Court. This was only the second time Mary would see her father since Jane had reconciled them. Mary had confided to Jane that she was nervous to go to Court. Mary had also been furious to learn that Anne would be accompanying Elizabeth. Jane had calmed her for fear Mary would refuse the King's invitation and make things worse.

Henry stood from this throne and walked over to where Elizabeth and Anne were laughing. Everyone at Court was staring at them wondering the same thing; would the King ask Anne to dance? Henry surprised them all, even Anne, by asking for Elizabeth hand. Elizabeth accepted and went to dance with her Papa. Elizabeth was young and had only just started learning how to dance but she was graceful and made few mistakes. It would seem Elizabeth had inherited her mother's elegance and talent.

Anne watched as Henry spun Elizabeth around. They both look so happy. She let herself think for a moment, that Henry would ask her to dance. She should have known he would never do such a thing while Jane was pregnant. After all there was nothing for Jane to truly know, there was no reason to distress her. Anne was not Henry's new mistress and she had no intention to do so. Anne refused to be his mistress almost 11 years ago and she refused to be now. Anne was too proud to go from Queen back to mistress, even if only in name. That was why she hadn't objected when Henry first suggested they should keep it a secret. If no one knew and no one could mock her or accuse her of bewitching the King or worst of all start calling her the King's whore who wished only to steal the crown from another loved Queen.

Henry saw one of his councilman's son ask Anne to dance. He knew that by greeting Anne so readily he would show her to be in favor but he hadn't expected that people would approach her. Henry brought Elizabeth back to his throne with him after their dance ended. After sitting down he lifted her onto his lap and informally introduced Jane and Elizabeth. While they talked Henry watched Anne dance. She was laughing and smiling. Whoever her dance partner was he was obviously charming. Henry had forgotten how beautifully Anne danced. She truly had a talent for it and he only wished he asked her if she wanted to be part of the masquerade being held tomorrow.

Anne's laughter caught his ears once more and he couldn't help the jealousy felt at seeing her with another.

Seeing the frown on Henry's face Jane followed his gaze to the mass of people dancing. Jane didn't understand until she saw raven hair and then Anne's face as her partner spun her around.

Jane had been nervous when Henry left her to approach Anne, not even seen the little girl she was talking to. Jane had felt great relief when it was Elizabeth, Henry chose to dance with, thinking it was appropriate for Henry to dance with both his daughters. Jane's thoughts led her to look around the room for Mary. Jane watched as Mary snuck in from behind a curtain.

Jane leaned toward Henry. "The Lady Mary has arrived." Henry followed her gaze to where his eldest daughter stood. When Mary saw him looking at her she bowed her head. Even though Henry promised Jane he would dance with Mary he didn't immediately go and greet her. He was still talking to Elizabeth, who still sat on his lap. He couldn't send her back to Anne because she was still dancing.

"I can keep the LAdy Elizabeth company." Jane offered. Henry thought her offer over before gently placing Elizabeth down and leaving her in Jane's care.

Mary watched the true Queen announce her arrival to the King. Soon after her father was walking to her. He asked for her hand in a dance and Mary followed him to the middle of the room. While they danced her father was distant and seemed upset, a complete opposite of how their first meeting had gone.

Mary danced with the King twice before her excused himself to go talk to the Queen. Mary watched as he went. She could feel the everyone's eyes on her. Most people had assumed she hadn't been able to come, but there was a rumor the King was shunning her again despite the Queen's efforts.

Henry neared Jane and Elizabeth. THanking Jane he took Elizabeth's hand and walked away before she could ask how the Lady Mary was.

Henry led Elizabeth over to where Anne was dancing. Upon seeing his Sovereign Lord Anne's dance partner excused himself and left Anne to face the King alone.

Henry offered Anne his arm and started to walk her back to where she was sitting. "Having a good time are you?" Something in the King's tone told Anne he was displeased.

"I do not need your permission to dance, _Henry._"

"No, but you do not need to cruelly remind me that I cannot be the one to dance with you."

"That was not my intention." Anne abruptly stopped and reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Not everything is about you." Anne muttered as she walked the rest of the way herself, leaving Henry standing alone.

Everyone at Court waited with baited breath for the King's reaction to Anne's openly disrespectful actions. However there was none and Henry went to go sit by Jane once again. Henry didn't talk to Anne or Elizabeth again all night but his eyes rarely left them.

* * *

Anne was furious. Henry might be King but he did not own her. She was not his wife nor his mistress and he had no right to be angry with _her_ for simply enjoying herself.

Elizabeth had already been taken to bed for it was late, but Anne had been too angry to sleep and was wandering the castle halls. Suddenly Anne felt someone behind her which she thought odd for she was in a usually deserted area. Spinning around she saw Henry. Rolling her eyes she turned around and continued walking at a faster pace.

"Anne!"

"No, Henry." Henry grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, never letting go.

"I did not mean to be cross with you earlier, but the sight of you with another…" He trailed off.

"I watched you all night with another, with your _wife._ The whore you would have executed me to marry! Making our sweet Elizabeth a bastard in the process! Tell me Henry," Anne leaned in and whispered, "Was she worth it?"

Growing angry at Anne's words he lashed out, "A wife I love so much more than I ever loved you!For she will succeed where you failed" Everything about Anne seemed to scream of the pain she felt at his words, but she quickly hid herself behind a mask.

"Then why don't you go back to your whore and never speak to me again." Anne ripped her arm free and ran.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 4_

_A/N: Wow, thank you everyone who has reviewed. I have to say it's great to know you all love the story so much. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down. Also I wanted to say that anyone really really mad at Henry and have always wanted Anne to say or do something specific when they are fighting please let me know and if I can I'll write it in. Enjoy and please R&R._

Henry watched as she ran from him. He hadn't meant to fight with her and he definitely hadn't meant to say the cruel words he had. He had come to ask her forgiveness for his behavior towards her. It seemed he now owed her two apologies and she owed him one. Henry might have been falling in love with Anne again but he was in love with Jane now and what Anne had said was inexcusable.

For fear Anne would leave Court tonight, even at this late hour he went after her. She couldn't leave for she had just gotten there and God only knew when he would be able to share her company again.

Anne often would leave when they fought, punishing him by denying him her company. He remembered many times before they were married when she would go back to her family estate, Hever Castle. He would send her letters begging her to come back to Court and when she didn't respond he would go so far as to leave messages for her with her father and brother. Sometimes she came back herself and other times Henry would go to her at Hever. He remembered a far more recent time though. Not too long after Henry had first kissed her they had been fighting.

_They were standing across from each other in the middle of a field. They had decided to meet away from Pembroke today. "I have always loved you and you rid yourself of me just as you rid yourself of Katherine!" Anne could only remember being this angry a handful of times in her life._

_"You would not give me a son! The son you promised me!" He pointed an accusing finger at her._

_"How was I suppose to give you a son when you would not share my bed? Preferring to share your mistress' instead!"_

_"I didn't share your bed because you lost my son!"_

_"Because of you! I lost our son because of you. It is your fault, I was distressed to see you with Mistress Seymour!" Anne so upset she didn't bother to call Jane by her "rightful" title._

_"What Jane and I had was innocent. She was a pure maiden and therefore not my mistress! And she is my Queen now." Henry couldn't even remember why they had started fighting._

_"LIke I wasn't you mistress? What you and I had was not innocent but I wasn't your mistress for we did not sleep together."_

_"Your treated her like dirt! You knew I favored her and you punished her for it." Henry ignored her because she was right and he would not admit that._

_"Did you expect me to do otherwise?"_

_"I expected you to act as a Queen should. You should have pretended I was not taking a mistress!"_

_"But you were! And I so feared that I would lose your love."_

_"I loved you! You were my wife and Queen. You had to have known how great the love I bore you was after all I went through to marry you!"_

_"You forget how we met, Henry. You wanted me to be your Maistresse en Titre! You wanted to take me as a mistress because you loved me! How could I not be afraid someone would steal you from me the way I stole you from Katherine?"_

_"You were suppose to believe that I loved you! That I would never betray you."_

_"How could I? You let those who hated me turn you against me!" Anne went to walk past him, done fighting. Henry grabbed her before she could leave though. Anne struggled in his arms._

_"Let go. Let go. Let go of me!" Anne finally free of him ran to her horse and mounted._

_"Anne! Anne! Come back! Anne!" Ignoring him she rode off leaving Henry alone with his anger._

After that fight she wouldn't see or speak to him for 10 days and only did she relent when he rode to Pembroke and refused to leave.

Henry stormed through the door to her rooms. He saw Anne and her ladies packing quietly. He could only assume Elizabeth was asleep nearby.

"Leave us." He commanded quietly. He didn't wish to wake Elizabeth. Anne's ladies curtsied and left.

Anne ignored him and continued packing. She was walking back and forth across the room. "Anne." She refused to acknowledge him. "Anne." He said more forcefully. Striding over to her he grabbed both her her arms and forced her to face him. "Anne." His voice was softer, almost pleading. "Don't leave."

"Why?" She demanded.

"I love you."

Anne laughed cynically. "You love her." She spat at him.

"I love _you. _I once told you I desired you with all my heart."

"You love her. She is your wife and Queen and she is carrying your son." Anne dropped her eyes from his and refused to look up.

Letting go of her with one hand so he could lift her chin so she would be forced to meet his eyes Henry said, "I love and desire you with all my heart still." As Henry begged Anne he couldn't believe how true his words truly were. He remembered this feeling. It had been what made him think that he would sacrifice his kingdom for an hour in her arms. It had been this feeling that had influenced his decision to break with Rome just to have her as his wife. Henry couldn't have been sure if she asked again to be his wife right then that he would have told her no but he would not offer it to her. He loved Jane and she was carrying his son. He couldn't hurt her like that and he wouldn't allow himself to be portrayed a fool. How would it look to his people if he made Anne his wife again after riding himself of her to marry Jane?

"It does not matter." Anne couldn't share him. She had proven that to him over and over as his wife.

"Of course it matters. How could it not?"

"You love her." Anne repeated softly no longer angry. She just felt defeated.

"Stop saying that!" He snapped.

"It's the truth." She wasn't intimidated by his anger as most would have been.

"Fine. I love her. But I love you as well." Henry guided her over to the couch in her room. Kneeling in front of her he took her hands in his and kissed her hand. "I love you with all my heart. You cannot tell me you don't love me."

"I love you." Henry smiled at her declaration but it was instantly replaced by a frown at her next words. "I will not share you."

"Oh, Anne."

"Don't oh Anne me. You couldn't possibly know how I feel when I see you with _her._ The pain is the same whether she is your mistress or wife and Queen. It hurts." Henry could see the tears welling in her eyes. He would do anything as long as he never saw those tears ever again.

"Anne." Henry sighed. He kissed her hand again before leaning into kiss her lips. Henry pulled back ever so slightly but kept his eyes closed. " Will you be my Maistresse en Titre?" Before Anne could react he kissed her once more, aware that he might never again get the chance.

Anne pulled back from him. "What?"

"My official mistress. You shall be first in my heart even if you are not the only one. You shall live at Court with me and we will spend everyday together." Henry begged. He missed her so much when they couldn't be together.

Anne shook her head. "No." Anne pushed Henry away and stood up starting to pack her things again. Henry watched her as she packed. Henry stood and walked over to her.

"Anne." She didn't answer him. "Please, Anne."

"No. I said no." Anne looked up at Henry. "I will not go from Queen to being the King's mistress. I'm not a whore."

"Your no virgin either." Henry watched her move around the room. "No man will court you. I will make sure of it."

Anne whirled on him. "Threatening me will not help you, Your Majesty."

"I beg you Anne…."

"Get out." Anne just looked at him. There was so much pain and rage in her eyes and it was directed at him. He was sure that if Elizabeth was not in the next room Anne would have been screaming at him for daring to insult her in such a way. Henry nodded and walked to the door. Pausing he looked back at her.

"Please stay." With that last plea Henry left her alone.

* * *

When Henry awoke up the next morning his first thoughts were of Anne. Had she stayed? Would he get up this morning to hear of her departure? Unable to wait to any longer Henry got ready and set out for Anne's rooms. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. Anne's ladies were awake and going about their morning duties. Elizabeth wasn't anywhere in site and neither was Anne. Once Anne's ladies noticed him they curtsied. Seeing Nan Henry motioned her over

"Where is the Marquess of Pembroke and my daughter?" Henry's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her to answer.

"The Marquess of Pembroke is in her bedchambers. She was not feeling well this morning. Lady Elizabeth..."

"Has she sent for a doctor?"

"is in the gardens with the French ambassador I believe." Nan continued before answering the King's question. "No, Your Majesty."

"I shall send for a doctor."

"The Marquess says she does not need a doctor. She wishes to rest for the day and promises she will be well tomorrow." Nan knew she was being more forward with the King than any other ladies would be but she had watched Henry and Anne's romance from the beginning and she knew that Anne was merely heartbroken and Henry worried.

"May I see her?"

"The Marquess has requested that no one be able to visit her." Nan was proceeding cautiously. To deny the King something he wanted was unspeakable.

"I am the King of England. I wish to see her."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Henry waited while Nan entered Anne's chambers and told her he wished to see her. Nan came out a few minutes later and told him Anne would see him now.

Henry walked in to see Anne lying in bed. She looked pale and like she had been crying recently She looked like she had after her last miscarriage. He knew he was the cause of her tears this time though.

"You're still here."

"Elizabeth wanted to say goodbye. We leave tomorrow for Pembroke." Henry nodded her words barely breaching his conscience. She was leaving still. Henry walked out of her chambers.

* * *

**December 26, 1536**

True to her word Anne and Elizabeth left Court the next day. Jane didn't question what had happened and he hadn't bothered to make up an excuse for their early departure. Everyone at Court seemed to be speculating what it could mean and what had happened but Henry didn't say anything.

* * *

**January 1537**

Over the next few weeks Henry was in a foul mood. No one, not even the Queen, was in favor. Henry was unwilling to give up Anne. He started writing her a letter a day begging her to speak to him, apologizing for upsetting her, and sometimes even asking for her to reconsider becoming his Maistresse en Titre. He promised her that she would be treated with the highest regard and no one would dare to refer to her as the King's whore.

Nothing Henry said swayed her and she continued to ignore his letters. But Henry wouldn't give up.

* * *

_Sweetheart,_

_I beg you with all my heart to return to Court. I miss you so very much. Please come back. Forgive me for the pain I have caused you. I love you. Please join me at Court._

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_Henry R._

_

* * *

_

_My own sweetheart,_

_I miss my sweetheart more than I thought possible. Please reconsider my offer. I promise you that you will not regret becoming my official mistress if you agree. Everyone will know you to be my true and only mistress. Anything you want, I will give to shall be the most happy. _

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_H. Rex_

_

* * *

_

_Dearest sweetheart,_

_I dreamt of you last night. I was so disappointed when I awoke to find it all a dream for we were together and happy. Please return to Court. I beg your forgiveness with every fiber of my being. Your are truly my hearts only desire._

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_H. R._

_

* * *

_

_Sweetheart,_

_I beseech you to forgive me. I long to lay my eyes upon your lovely face, captivating dark eyes, and silky raven hair. Please do forgive me, sweetheart. Your image haunts my every thought. I implore you to come to Court. Or perhaps we could meet elsewhere. Please write me. I love you._

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_H. Rex_

_

* * *

_

**January 21, 1537**

Henry received a letter from Anne. Elizabeth missed him so and was begging for his presence. Her letter was formal. She was not writing to the man she loved but to her Sovereign Lord, Elizabeth's father. Anne's words broke Henry's heart. He knew when he asked her that she would not respond well to his offer, but he had so wanted her to accept. He wanted her to spend the rest of her life at his side and this time no one would turn him against her. He couldn't marry her, not again. Didn't she understand that this was something he could offer her, the only thing? He could offer her the role of his official mistress. She would occupy his mind, his body, and his love. That was all he had to give her.

* * *

Henry wrote a letter to Anne telling her he would leave for Pembroke tomorrow morning. He told her he loved both her and their daughter and that he couldn't wait to see them.

Henry ordered the letter to be brought to Anne this night so she would get it before he was to arrive tomorrow. Henry couldn't help the happiness he felt at being able to see Anne again.

Henry was in such a good mood he decided he would visit Jane and apologize for his recent mood. He hadn't meant to set her aside the past few weeks, he'd just been so upset. He couldn't even think of anything except what had happened for days after Anne had left. All that would go through his mind was that she would never speak to him again. He would never hear her laugh or see her eyes gleaming with mischief or dance with her or play with her ebony hair or kiss her pale pink lips. He would never even see her again. The thought was unbearable.

Henry arrived at Jane's room an hour before she was to eat and he accepted her invitation to join her.

"Your Majesty seems to be in a good mood." Jane mentioned cautiously. She had been surprised to see Henry and even more surprised to see he was in an unusual good mood.

"I am." Henry smiled.

"May I ask what the cause of Your Majesty's happiness is?" Henry's smile fell a little at Jane's question. He couldn't tell her Anne was the reason, but he could say Elizabeth was.

"I am to visit the Lady Elizabeth tomorrow."

"It will be the first time since Christmas, won't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure she has missed you greatly."

"As I have missed her." Henry kept the subject away from Anne and Elizabeth the rest of dinner. He didn't wish to worry Jane.

* * *

Henry rode to Pembroke early the next morning trusting Cromwell to take care of the state affairs while he was gone. Henry didn't see anyone in the garden as he often had in the past, but Henry dismissed it.

Walking into the castle Henry saw Nan and Elizabeth playing. Anne's other ladies were around but Anne was nowhere in sight. Once Nan saw him she stood up and curtsied before bringing Elizabeth to him.

"Papa!" Elizabeth hugged his legs before he could crouch down to her level and give her a proper hug.

"My Elizabeth. Have you been well?" Henry asked picking her up.

"Very well. I had so much fun at Court." Henry for a moment thought she was purposefully being cruel but he remembered that his precious jewel didn't know what had gone on at Christmas. She did not know that Anne and he had fought or that Anne wouldn't speak to him. She only knew that she had enjoyed staying up late and dancing with her Papa, and she even thought Queen Jane was nice. Although the Lady Mary had been distant.

"I'm pleased to hear you say so." Elizabeth talked to him for another hour before he was able to ask Nan where Anne was.

"The Marquess went out riding this morning. She didn't say when she would return." Nan told him before he could ask.

Instantly Henry was outraged that Anne had purposely left Pembroke so she would not have to see him. "Where?"

"Up to the fields, Your Majesty." Henry placed Elizabeth in Nan's care before storming out.

Riding his horse to the fields he spotted Anne. She was laying on the grass reading. If Henry hadn't been so angry he might have stopped to admire the image she presented.

Henry glowered above her, glaring.

Anne raised her eyes when suddenly someone was blocking her sun. Seeing Henry's angry face she dropped her gaze back to her book and continued to read.

Frustrated by her silence Henry finally spoke, "You were not at Pembroke when I arrived."

"I know."

"You planned it."

"Yes."

"Why won't you respond to my letters?"

"That is a stupid question, Henry."

"Answer it anyway." The King demanded.

Anne raised her eyes to meet his. "I am angry."

Anne was right. His question had been stupid but she knew what he was truly asking. "Why won't you become my Official Mistress?"

"I won't be the King's whore. I may not be a virgin but I will not follow my sister's footsteps."

"You will not be my whore." Henry argued.

"No, I will be your mistress. But people will call me your whore, just as they did last time." Henry's eyes darkened at her words.

"I will not let them."

"You cannot control what people say in private, King or not." Henry knew as well as she did that people would think and say what they wanted in private.

Henry sighed. "Come back to Court."

"No."

"Please Anne I beg you. Even if you will not become my mistress, stop punishing me."

"I do not wish to live at Court."

"Your lying."

"I do not wish to see you and that wench you call a wife." Henry flinched at her words. He knew Anne was hurt but Jane was not to blame for his actions.

"I can assure you that she will not be pleased to see you either." Henry remarked.

"Then we agree. I will not become your mistress nor will I return to Court."

"It would please me greatly if you became my mistress but whether or not you do, you will return to Court."

"Are you demanding me as King of England or as Henry?" Henry paused at her question. It was a very good one. If he demanded her as King she would do as he asked, albeit unwillingly. If he demanded her as Henry she would outright refuse him.

"Henry." Anne was in love with Henry, not the King of England.

"Then I will not be attending Court."

"I beg you to reconsider. If you will not return to Court, will you write to me?"

"No."

"Why?" Henry was furious. He hadn't forced her to do anything and yet she refused to show him the respect she owed him.

"I do not wish to speak to you."

"Do you not miss me?"

"You already know I do."

"Then why won't you speak to me?"

"Why would you insult me by asking me to be your Maistresse en Titre?" Anne countered.

"Because I love you." Anne scoffed but Henry continued. "I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish to spend everyday in your company and every night in your arms."

"But you will not spend every night in my arms for you will be with her!" He had his chance. Why couldn't Henry see that they had _their _chance?

"What do you want me to say, Anne? That I don't love her? That I will never share her bed again?"

"I want you to never have fallen in love with her! But you cannot change the past anymore than I can control the future."

"I'm in love with you!"

"It is not enough!"

"I don't undertand."

"Then you ought to!" Anne pushed herself off the ground. She was done fighting. All they'd done for the past 4 years was fight. Anne, book in hand, walked toward her horse.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere not here."

"We are not finished!"

Anne turned to face him. "When will we be finished? We've been fighting for years."

"And we've loved each other longer!"

"What does that matter when we cannot be together?"

Henry strode toward Anne a few feet ahead of him. "We_ can_ be together."

"Only if I was your mistress. What would happen to our children? They would be bastards." Anne continued without waiting for a response.

"I will add them to the Line of Succession. They will be the future princes and princess' of England."

"After Jane's children, your legitimate children." Henry sighed. There was no true way to get around that. The people would not accept Anne's sons over Jane's.

_"Henry." Anne smiled. Things had gotten better after they'd spent some time together._

_"Anne." Henry took a deep breath and released it. "The Queen is with child."_

_Anne was sure she had heard Henry wrong, but the expression on his face told her she hadn't. She hadn't expected it this soon. She felt faint. Jane was carrying the Prince of England._

_Henry could see all the pain on her face. She was trying to be strong but she couldn't seem to find the strength._

_"Congratulations. Your Majesties must be pleased." Anne felt numb. _

_Henry nodded. He'd wanted to tell Anne before she heard it somewhere else. He thought it would only be right for him to tell her. He had expected her to lash out, to scream and hit him. Her silence was entirely new to him. "Are you well?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Anne…"_

_"Elizabeth is waiting for you inside." Henry nodded and left her to go find Elizabeth._

"They will be treated as the princes and princess' of England. I will acknowledge them as mine. They will be welcome at Court."

"But they will be bastards!"

"In name! They will be treated as though they were legitimate in every way. Anne please." He pleaded.

"_If _I were to accept. What would happen?"

Henry contained his smile. "You shall live at Court." Anne interrupted.

"I will be a lady in waiting to the Queen?" Anne sneered the title a little but Henry ignored it.

"No. I shall have rooms made ready for you." Anne nodded pleased she would not have to wait on Jane as she had waited on Katherine. "You will be addressed as either Marquess or Mistress Boleyn. While your precedence at Court officially will not be improved, the people will treat you with favor for it will be known that you are my Maistresse en Titre."

"We will not hide?"

"No. I love you and I want everyone to know it, but there is one person we must be careful around."

"Who?"

"The Queen. She is with child and I do not wish to distress her."

"No. We will be careful." Anne promised. "What about Elizabeth?"

Anne seemed sincere so Henry accepted her answer. "Elizabeth shall be added to the succession. She will stay here with a household of our choosing or if you would prefer I pick somewhere for her, I will do that."

"She can stay here. It will be hers someday." Henry nodded. Elizabeth would be well of after both her parents were gone. He'd see to it she was.

"Will you become my Maistresse en TItre?" Henry could hear his heart pounding. Anne's face gave nothing away. Henry thought he might have been shaking. She seemed to take forever to answer him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 5_

_A/N: Hello everybody thank you for all the reviews:). So this chapter I've decided to bring in some characters I've been ignoring and I messed with the time line a little for those of you wondering about the northern rebellion. Cromwell will just be telling Henry now and I'm gonna pretend that Henry's jousting accident injury completely healed. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with Anne's answer but if I do I hope you'll continue to read anyway because I promise that I do have a plan that, I think, stays true to Anne. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R._

Jane was sitting in her chambers trying to focus on her needlework but she was too uncomfortable today. Jane heard someone announce her father and brother before she saw them.

"Papa. Brother." She greeted. By the looks on their faces she knew it would be best if she dismissed her ladies. "You may leave us." Her ladies curtsied and left.

"What brings you here?"

"Where is the King today?" Her father asked.

"At Pembroke, visiting the Lady Elizabeth." Ignoring her father's sigh she continued. "He hasn't seen her since Christmas.

"Oh, Jane." Jane turned to look at her brother. "How can you be so naive?"

"What?"

"The King is not at Pembroke to visit his daughter, but to visit the Lady Anne."

"I asked the King if Anne was his mistress. He denied it." Jane ignored the incorrect title used for Anne. Her family often refused to acknowledge how well off Anne truly was, in private.

"He would, Jane. Your with child and he doesn't wish to distress you." Edward turned to their father. "So what he saw was right. Anne has won his love back."

"Who?" Jane trusted Henry. He would never lie to her. He loved her.

"I never thought I'd see the day Anne Boleyn would have power over the King again. No one is safe if she returns to Court."

"Henry loves me!" Despite Jane's outburst they continued to ignore her.

"Her family will soon return to Court, surely they will want to benefit from the King's love for Anne."

"I don't think Anne has spoken to her family since the King married Jane. They believed her to have disgraced the Boleyn name, but your right. I have every reason to believe that once the King stops keeping her a secret her family will be invited back to Court, if Anne forgives them."

"Father, would it not be possible for Anne to convince the King to take her as he true and lawful wife?"

"I am his wife!" Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could they say such things? Henry loved her.

"No. Jane is with child and he will not risk a legitimate male heir, even for her. Jane is safe as Queen while she is pregnant, but if that baby is not a boy then everything we have achieved will be lost."

Her father turned to look at her. "Do you understand? You better be carrying the King's son or we are all doomed." Intimidated by her father' anger Jane merely nodded as if she wasn't Queen of England.

* * *

Brandon had been waiting for an audience with the King for a few hours. Usually Henry would see him immediately when he returned to Court. Done waiting Brandon went in search of Cromwell

"Master Cromwell. Where is the King?"

"Visiting the Lady Elizabeth." Something in his tone made Brandon think that Cromwell didn't believe that.

"Is that what you think?" Brandon looked around as he asked. Cromwell pulled him into his office and dismissed everyone.

"I fear the Marquess of Pembroke has won the King's love."

"Anne?" Brandon was shocked. He knew Henry had been visiting his youngest daughter a lot after Jane became pregnant but he had thought that Jane's doing. After Anne's fall from power he had never thought that she could revive her place in Henry's heart. No one had thought she would ever be back. Charles's had to admit he had been surprised to hear that Anne had been at Court for Christmas but had dismissed it for she left two days earlier than expected. He thought she had upset the King or even insulted the Queen and she had been banished from Court. After all Henry hadn't been to Pembroke since.

Cromwell nodded. "When she and the Lady Elizabeth arrived for Christmas the King greeted them informally. Elizabeth left after only a few minutes but Anne stayed with the King for over an hour.

"You couldn't think Henry would declare their marriage lawful?"

Cromwell shook his head. "I believe Henry would have no qualms about making her his mistress and welcoming her back to Court."

"The Queen is with child. Henry has to know that if Anne were to rejoin court, even for another reason, everyone would know the truth."

"I don't believe he cares." Cromwell lowered his voice even though they were alone. "The King seems just as in love with her as he did before."

Brandon understood Cromwell's meaning. If Henry was even half as in love with Anne as he once was then the lengths he would go to, to please her were unfathomable. if last time Henry had broken with Rome just to take her as his wife then what would he be willing to do to have her once more?

* * *

Finally Anne smiled slightly and nodded. Henry pulled her into his arms and kissed her breathless before lifting her. He kissed her once more before swinging her around. Holding her close he brushed some hair from her face and met her lips with his. He couldn't have been happier.

Anne giggled as Henry swung her around. She didn't truly want to be his mistress, but she was just as in love with him as she had been during the years of their courtship and Henry was right about one thing. No one would ever court her for fear of the King's reaction. She was forbidden to everyone except Henry. Anne kissed him once more, delighting in the action for it had been weeks since she had allowed herself the pleasure.

"Thank you." Henry whispered in her ear. He'd been so terrified she would deny him. "I love you, sweetheart. I will devote the rest of my life proving it to you. You shall have no doubts of my feelings for you."

Anne pulled back to look into his eyes. So much happiness was in them and it was because of her. She was the cause of His Majesty's happiness. "I love you. I love you with my every breath, with every fiber of my being, I love you. And I am yours."

Anne had said the exact same thing to him many years ago. "And I am yours."

Henry crushed her mouth to his once more. He tightened his hold on her as if he was afraid she'd escape. Eventually Henry's hands found their way to Anne's bodice.

Anne gasped as she felt Henry removing her dress. Henry took advantage of her surprise to lower them to the ground.

"I must possess you, utterly and completely."

* * *

Henry and Anne were sleeping in the sun when a shadow was cast upon them. Anne slowly rouse from her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly too see the Duke of Suffolk standing above her. He was averting his eyes of her form and when Anne saw she was covered purely by Henry and his undershirt she was grateful.

Anne reached for Henry. She said softly, "Henry. Henry, wake up." She shook him slightly and he turned to look at her.

Seeing the panic on Anne's face woke Henry. "Sweetheart? What is it?" Anne merely looked up. Following Anne's gaze his eyes met his friend's.

"Charles." Henry said surprised. Out of all the people it could have been it had to be Charles.

"Your Majesty." Brandon thought about greeting Anne but decided she nor Henry would appreciate his drawing attention to her.

Henry looked around taking in his surroundings. Anne was wearing his undershirt and nothing else. Thankfully it seemed that his shirt was big enough on her to cover everything but most of her legs. Henry himself was wearing his briefs and even if he was not he would not have cared much.

Henry was now looking around for something of Anne's but he couldn't find her dress or corset anywhere. Brandon saw the couples problem and immediately took the cloak off his back and handed it to Anne.

Grateful she smiled and muttered, "Thank you, Your Grace.

"Of course, Madam." Anne covered herself with the cloak and after Henry felt she was covered decently he stood and grabbed his breeches. Henry decided against looking for his shirt.

Walking over to Anne he helped her to her feet while keeping the cloak tight around her, grateful for his friends kindness. Looking to Brandon Henry said, "Is there something you needed, Your Grace?"

"I arrived at court today. Master Cromwell asked me to come to Pembroke with a message for your Your Majesty."

"Well? What is it Charles?" Brandon's eyes strayed to where Anne stood enfolded in Henry's arms. "Whatever it is can be said in front of Mistress Boleyn."

Brandon nodded, noticing the title his friend has used. For someone of Anne's influence she would only be referred to as mistress if she were one. "Master Cromwell has sent me to tell Your Majesty that there have been rebellions in the North."

"Rebellions?" Henry asked. Never had the people rebelled against anything he'd done.

"I'm afraid I don't know anymore on the matter." Henry nodded.

"I shall return to Court and speak to Master Cromwell." Henry looked down at Anne in his arms. "You will return with me?" Brandon was surprised to see his friend was truly asking.

Anne looked at Brandon before saying, "If that is what Your Majesty desires." If Henry's friend had, had any suspicion about her and Henry's relationship before he had his answer now.

"Of course." Henry said as if he was surprised she would doubt that. "We will ride to Pembroke and Mistress Boleyn will dress. Your Grace will wait for us and we will ride back together." Henry said addressing both of them.

Brandon nodded to show his agreement. No such thing was required of Anne.

* * *

When they had gotten back to the castle Anne's ladies had ushered her inside when they saw the state of Anne's dress. Henry had been given his undershirt back by a blushing lady and he had finished dressing himself. Henry and Brandon were currently waiting for Anne to finish dressing. Henry was going to send someone back for Anne's things later and inform the staff that they would be taking care of Lady, Princess when she was reinstated, Elizabeth instead of Anne.

Brandon thought that he could try to question His Majesty about Anne while they waited for they were alone. "You have taken the Marquess of Pembroke as a mistress."

Henry looked over to his long time friend. He knew he had to be curious as to what he'd seen, which better not have included Anne or he was dead. "I have taken Anne as my Maistresse en Titre."

Brandon's face held shock and nothing else for which Henry was grateful for. "Your Official Mistress." Brandon said slowly. "How long?"

"Earlier today." It had taken him months to convince Anne to let them kiss and even then they had fought over it. And when he first proposed Anne become his official mistress she had refused to speak or see him for a month. No matter what Charles thought of his decision he would not give Anne up. He had waited for her for almost nine months and he had fought for her for close to half a year and he was not naive enough to think he was done fighting for her.

"No one knows." Brandon assumed.

"You do." Henry said with a smile.

"If I may speak freely with Your Majesty," Brandon waited for Henry's nod before continuing, "Do you think its wise for Anne to become your mistress, your Official Mistress?" Brandon corrected himself.

"I'm in love with her, Charles."

"And what of the Queen?"

"The Queen, whom I love, is with _my_ child and she shall never see Anne and I together."

"Until the baby is born." Brandon finished for Henry.

"Yes. I refuse to hide Anne as if I am ashamed of her or the love I bare her."

"People will talk. One might even think you plan to make Anne your Queen again."

"I would be a liar if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I love the Queen and she carries my son." Brandon thought what Henry said was sincere, but he feared for Jane's place if she failed to deliver a male heir.

"And Anne is…happy to bare this title?" After Anne had spent seven years denying Henry and refusing to become his mistress he had a hard time believing Anne would accept.

Henry paused. He wasn't actually sure. Anne had said yes but she hadn't said she was happy to become his Official Mistress or happy with the situation he had forced her into. The only thing Anne had said was that she loved him. "She will be."

Brandon knew by Henry's response that Anne had said no such thing, even though she had obviously accepted. "Speaking as a friend to a friend," Again Brandon waited for Henry's permission. "Perhaps Anne does not wish to be your Official Mistress."

"She loves me." Henry refuted.

"I don't doubt her feelings for you. But maybe she does not wish to be a man's mistress for the rest of her life with every child she bares being a bastard."

"She doesn't." Henry agreed. He'd never considered that Anne would rather settle down with a good husband and have legitimate children, than become his whore, in everything but name, for the rest of her days.

"What?" Brandon asked bewildered.

"She does not want her children to be bastards." Brandon nodded. He was sure Henry would have promised her something to make up for that fact. "_Our_ children shall be princes and princess' of England." Henry continued.

"Henry, what are you thinking?"

"Her children will come after Jane's sons and daughters." Henry continued.

"You plan to make this up to her." Brandon, at first, didn't realize why Henry would promise so much. It made perfect sense now. Henry felt bad that Anne was being given second best and he was trying to make it up to her.

"I hope to. Think of her as you will Charles but I love her with all my heart and it is my fault she is not Queen and our daughter a bastard."

While Brandon had never liked Anne he couldn't deny that Henry had treated her horribly in the last years of their marriage. He also couldn't deny he had been the one to place doubts in Henry's head about her faithfulness, hopeful that it would cause her downfall. Hearing his friend talk about her with such admiration and love he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Anne Boleyn than ambition.

"I wish you both every happiness." Brandon said making a quick decision. He would try to see past Anne's family's ambitions and look for a girl truly in love with his friend.

"Thank you, Charles."

* * *

Anne finally ready came downstairs to find Elizabeth amusing Henry and Brandon with a story. She wished her daughter need not stay here but she knew Court was no place for her little girl yet.

Anne and Henry said their goodbye's to their daughter. Even though Elizabeth had not shed a tear or spoken a word in protest it broke Brandon's heart to see Elizabeth so upset by her parent's departure. Whatever one thought of this strange situation anyone could see the complete devotion both Henry and Anne had for their daughter.

Soon they all set out for Court. Brandon on his horse and Henry and Anne sharing one. Brandon knew that Anne could have ridden her own horse back to Court for he had seen her ride very well when she used to accompany Henry and himself hunting, but he thought that Henry might have requested Anne to ride with him so he could be closer to her. If what Henry said was true then he had only just gotten Anne back and he must have surely missed her after a month in her absence.

Brandon found himself fearing the judgement that was sure to befall the couple when everyone became aware of Anne's new position. Brandon had already decided he would no longer be one of Anne's enemies. He might not be her friend but he would not side against her either.

* * *

Once they arrived at Court a few hours later their horses were taken to the royal stable. Brandon watched as Henry kissed Anne. It seemed as though Henry and Anne were discussing what would happen next, but Henry would kiss her every minute or so and Anne was indulging him.

When one kiss turned especially passionate Brandon cleared his throat hoping to catch their attention. Both broke apart breathless to look at him. Anne didn't blush or look away as most women would have. She wasn't embarrassed to be caught kissing the man she loved.

Henry turned Anne's face back to his again to catch her lips one last time. He pulled away from her and took her hand leading her to where Brandon stood. Henry hoped that if Brandon was apart of the conversation they would actually come to a decision. "I must speak to Cromwell but I am unsure as to where Mistress Boleyn shall go."

"If it pleases Your Majesty I can keep Mistress Boleyn company while you take care of state affairs."

"Thank you, Charles." Henry was grateful for Brandon's offer. He didn't wish to send Anne into Court to face the people alone. If Brandon could keep her hidden for a little while he would face the people with her.

Henry turned to Anne. Pulling her into his embrace he kissed her lightly before backing away, holding onto her hand for as long as he could before kissing it and walking away.

Anne sighed as she watched Henry leave. She turned to Brandon. "It is kind of you to keep me company, although I have to admit it surprises me."

Offering Anne his arm and smiling slightly when she accepted it he led her to the gardens. "It seems as though you will be around a while."

"Did it not seem that way when I married the King?" Brandon had to remind himself that Anne was very smart for a women and would know of his true feelings.

"I saw you as a clever girl with an ambitious family and I still do."

"What has changed?"

"I also see a girl passionately in love with my best friend."

"You doubted my feelings before." Anne didn't bother asking for it was obvious.

"Yes." Brandon answered anyway. "If I asked you a question about your intentions would you answer honestly?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to become Henry's wife and Queen again?

"I don't know, Your Grace. I don't think myself to have that kind of influence over the King for he loves the Queen."

"He loves you more." Brandon had only spent a few hours in the couples presence but it was obvious Henry was infatuated with her.

"She carries his child." Anne countered.

"If she were to give the King a girl and not the desired son you would have the influence you would need."

Stopping Anne placed herself in front of the Duke. "When you marry your mistress, you leave the position unfulfilled." That was all Anne said. She turned and continued walking. When Brandon fell behind she called, "Are you coming, Your Grace?" Brandon easily caught up to her and they continued they're walk.

Anne's words stuck in Brandon's mind. It seemed she was far smarter than anyone had given her credit for.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 6_

_A/N:Thank you for the reviews:). I want to warn you that this chapter there will have a couple of time jumps so watch out for them. Enjoy and please R&R. Btw I messed up Elizabeth is an heir to the throne but not a princess. I hope I haven't confused anyone too much._

_cruelangel101: I read somewhere that a mistress has only one job outside the physical relationship which is to be unfailingly amusing. If Anne doesn't want to lose Henry's love than she'll have to always be just out of his reach even as Henry's official mistress. I think Anne was type of person who couldn't ever be caught, just as no girl could catch Henry. _

_For Elizabeth becoming a princess this occurred to me as I was writing the last chapter and I was trying to remember all the things Henry promised Anne, without looking back and checking, regarding their children and all I remembered was that Henry said something about them being heirs to the throne and treated as princes and princess and I thought to myself exactly what you said. They couldn't actually be princes and princess because they were bastards but I kind of shrugged and said oops well if I already wrote that they would be can't change that. But I might in fact just add in an authors note that I messed up and Elizabeth is an heir to the throne but not a princess, just treated as one (which I did above)._

_Anna Taure: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Writing the scene where Charles finds Anne and Henry was fun because at that time in history (in the show) Charles had just started becoming a grown up and not the young and careless man he'd been before and it was fun to write him like that in a scene that was the complete opposite of what was proper. Also you are absolutely completely one hundred percent right that I make the trips from Pembroke and Court very short amount of time compared to what they would actually be but I just wanted to get Henry spending as much time as possible with Anne and Elizabeth in the months that they lived at Pembroke._

_unnamed visitor (): I love love your reviews. Your thoughts always help me decide where I should take the story when I get stuck and its reassuring that you think I'm getting the characters right because, in my opinion, the worse thing is when your reading a great fanfic and the writings great, plot lines great, updates are regular but the characters are off. It just ruins it. So please keep reading and reviewing and telling me what you think cause it's soo helpful._

_

* * *

_

Henry was waiting for Cromwell in the Privy Chamber. He wanted to speak with Cromwell quickly so he could go find Anne. He already missed her and he had not yet been an hour away from her

"Your Majesty, Master Cromwell is here."

"Send him in."

"Your Majesty." Cromwell bowed.

"The Duke of Suffolk delivered your message. What is it I hear of rebellions?"

"The people in Licolnshire, around Christmas, rebelled against the dissolution of the monasteries but I took care of the matter and sent a message to them demanding their surrender and if they would not then they would face the forces of the Duke of Suffolk. By that evening Licolnshire had been abandoned by most."

"Then what is the problem?"

"There is rumors that another uprising will soon be taking place in Yorkshire."

Henry didn't respond right away. He could not send an army to Yorkshire to look a insecure fool if there was no uprising but he could not do nothing. "Send someone to Yorkshire, secretly, and if he finds truth to the rumors he is to report back to me immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Cromwell please send an invitation to the Boleyns to come to Court." Cromwell nodded and bowed before leaving the King.

* * *

Henry went in search of Anne. She was not in the castle for he had looked everywhere. He hadn't found Brandon either.

As Henry walked in the garden he could hear Anne's voice. Smiling Henry started walking faster. As he turned a corner he could see Anne talking to Brandon. Running he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Whispering in her ear he said, "Your exquisite." Smiling she turned around in his arms and kissed him. He nipped at her lips before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his hair.

Brandon averted his eyes of the couple, trying to give them some measure of privacy. He didn't think it was wise for Henry to be so open with Anne before she had been officially recognized as his Maistresse en Titre at Court, but he knew better than to speak against the King.

Eventually Anne pulled back and tried to leave Henry's arms. He refused to let go of her and pulled her back every time she moved more than a few inches from him. Laughing Anne said, "Henry."

"What?" Henry growled softly nipping at her ear.

"We are not alone." Reminded by Anne's words that his friend was standing near by he pulled away with one last kiss to Anne's lips but kept his his arm around her.

"Your Grace."

"Your Majesty." Brandon bowed. Henry turned to Anne. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in one of the guest rooms for I haven't had time to prepare your lodgings."

"Your Majesty's generosity is too much."

Henry frowned at Anne. While she had always been aware that he was King and she had often addressed him as such even when they were alone she had always treated him as Henry when they were not in public eyes. "No." He contradicted.

Anne didn't argue with him.

* * *

Anne had been put in one of the guest rooms near the King's chambers. Anne had no doubt that it had been Henry's intention that she be close to him. He had sent her two temporary ladies until she could send for hers to come to Court. Her ladies were obvious supporters of Jane as Queen for they were distant and almost rude with her and Anne couldn't help but miss Nan.

Henry dinned with her instead of the Queen that evening and her ladies made their feelings obvious with their tones and expressions. Even Henry had grown annoyed with them and had them dismissed until the next day. One had started to protest, saying Anne would need someone to prepare her for bed after the His Majesty left. Henry had merely raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Henry had thought it was obvious he intended to stay with Anne that night, apparently not.

After the lades had left, surely running off to tell the Queen Henry was to share Anne's bed that night, Henry and Anne dinned talking and laughing. Henry had already decided he would handle Court, Jane, and the rebellions tomorrow and enjoy tonight with his sweetheart.

* * *

Henry awoke to the sound of Anne's ladies gossiping. He sighed. He missed Anne's true ladies for they had at least remained quiet in the morning.

He looked down at Anne to see her still sleeping. He softly kissed her forehead and she started to stir. She opened her eyes slightly to see Henry. "Morning." She mumbled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Henry smiled at her.

"Time to get up?" She asked dreading the answer.

Laughing Henry kissed her softly. His laugh alerted Anne's ladies that the couple was awake. One rushed in to ready Anne and the other let in his own men so they could assist him.

Henry and Anne ate together and afterwards Henry returned to his chambers to speak to Cromwell and Brandon about how best to introduce Anne as his Official Mistress while Anne got ready to appear before Court.

* * *

Cromwell and Brandon stood before the King.

"Well?" He demanded. Henry had explained to Cromwell what had transpired and he expected some solution to his dilemma.

Brandon look at Cromwell. He was hoping the other man would be able to talk Henry out of it or at the very least convince Henry it would be best to be somewhat discreet, but it appeared the other man had no ideas at all.

"Your Majesty, if I may suggest it not be announced that Mistress Boleyn has taken the role of Maistresse en Titre." Brandon thought it might be best that if instead of making a public announcement someone was to spread a rumor around. If the people heard the rumor and then saw Anne with Henry they would only assume that it had to be true. "Perhaps you could give the job to someone you trust of spreading around Court that she is your Official Mistress and no announcement would be necessary once they see Mistress Boleyn now living at Court and…is in favor with Your Majesty."

Henry considered Brandon's suggestion. He had requested Cromwell be here so that Cromwell could have the chance to redeem himself after recent disappointments but it appeared he had no solution. "The Duke of Suffolk will do it."

Brandon knew he's been picked as a test of his loyalty. If he painted Anne in an unfaltering way and made it seem as though the King had intentions to set aside Jane then he was sure to be banished from Court.

"As Your Majesty wishes." Brandon bowed and left when the King dismissed him.

"Cromwell, did you invite the Boleyns to Court as I instructed?"

"Yes, You Majesty. They shall arrive by the end of the week."

"Good. Good. Send for Mistress Boleyn's things to be brought to Court as well as her ladies. Also have a set of rooms made ready for her near mine." Henry dismissed Cromwell before he could respond so he nodded, bowed, and left.

* * *

Henry was walking back to Anne's rooms intending to tell her of the decision he'd come to when he saw Jane's brother talking to one of Anne's ladies. It looked as though he was upset by whatever she was telling him. Henry had every reason to believe she was telling him about Anne. He would dismiss her at once and take better care picking out Anne's ladies from then on, no matter how permanent the position.

Henry continued to Anne's room to find her reading. "Sweetheart." Henry smiled. She looked beautiful.

Anne looked up. "Your Majesty." She said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I have spoken with Master Cromwell and the Duke of Suffolk. There will be no announcement made of your return to Court or why. The Duke shall start a rumor that you have returned as my mistress, my only."

"People will assume it is true when they see me." Anne finished his thought understanding the logic that was behind it.

"Yes, sweetheart."

Anne frowned thinking of the things people would soon be saying about her. It was true her support among the people had increased for they were not pleased with how the King had treated her but Anne knew she was a long way from being loved.

* * *

**February-March 1537**

By now it was well known by everyone at Court that Anne was the King' s Official Mistress. This news for some had only confirmed their belief that Anne was an evil witch who was trying to steal the throne from another beloved Queen and secure her bastard children as heirs to throne. But for the ones who saw the King and his mistress together, which was often, couldn't hep but think she might have been truly in love with their King. For if she was not and ambition was her only motive than she was a superb actress, one of the best.

The Queen had never seen the King with his mistress before her lying in and a lot of care went into making sure that was the case. While the Queen had never seen them the rest of Court couldn't turn their head without seeing or hearing of them. They were everywhere.

The King went riding with her every possible morning. When the King went hunting with friends she accompanied him. They often played cards or walked in the gardens when there was free time in the day. He frequently dinned with her privately and it was rumored he had visited her bed every night since she had been back. One might even think he was spending more time in her presence than he had when he first pursued her.

The King had also reinstated their daughter, Elizabeth, in the line to the throne. She came after Jane's issue but she was still in the Line of Succession. There had been an outrage that the King would reinstate the Lady Elizabeth and not the Lady Mary, but nothing had come of it and the Lady Mary was left out of the succession.

The Boleyn family had been welcomed back to Court and warmly received by the King. The King had given them chairs on the Privy Council once again and they were known to be heavily in the King's favor. Some might have even said they were favored more than the Queen's family.

The Seymour's had been outraged when the rumor that Anne had been brought back to Court as the King's Official Mistress proved true. It was suspected by many that the Seymour's feared losing the King's favor. It was known by all that if the Queen failed to deliver the King a Prince of Wales that she may be set aside and Anne restored to Queen.

* * *

**April 12, 1537**

"The Queen has gone into labor, Your Majesty." Brandon had been sent to inform the King and he had hoped Anne would not be with Henry, he had known it was unlikely though for Henry was always with Anne these days.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Brandon gave a small smile to Anne before bowing out of the room.

Henry turned to Anne. "My son will be born soon." Henry had the biggest smile on his face. Anne couldn't bare to ruin this moment for Henry so she placed a smile on her face and pretended she wasn't hurt.

"I am so very pleased for You Majesty." Henry was so caught up in the excitement of the birth and having to prepare the festivities that he didn't notice Anne's smile wasn't sincere. "You should go, get ready for the princes birth." Henry nodded kissed her and left.

One solitary tear made a path down Anne's cheek.

* * *

Anne was enjoying the fresh air of the gardens and her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her, a mans. Anne didn't bother looking back. It didn't matter who it was.

"Mistress Boleyn."

"Your Grace." Anne said dryly. While the Duke and herself had been getting along well enough she had no doubts he wanted Jane to bare a son, a prince of england.

"How have you been fairing?" Brandon had seen Henry's excitement over the news and he knew his friend well. Henry might have loved Anne with all his heart but Henry would always love himself first and it was unlikely he had bothered to inquire after Anne.

"Is there a true answer to the question? For it seems to me its a trick."

"There is no motive. I swear on pain of death that this conversation will not be used against you."

Anne glanced back at him trying to decide whether or not he was lying. "I wish for Jane to bare a girl." She said simply, after all one didn't swear on pain of death lightly.

"I thought you said you didn't wish to be Queen."

"I don't. I just don't want that simple minded whore to succeed where I failed." Anne was taking full advantage of the Duke's promise.

"And what about where you have succeeded and she, and every other, has failed?" Anne looked over to him sharply. The Duke walked towards where she sat.

Joining her Brandon continued. "You have held the King's love for eleven years. If I am not mistaken no other has been able to do that."

"I did not possess his love when he almost had me beheaded."

"Perhaps not, but you had it again within a matter of months, am I wrong?" Brandon was right.

"He does not only love me."

"He is not faithful." Brandon conceded. "But what King is?" Anne didn't say anything for a long time but eventually he thought he heard her say, 'My King.'

* * *

The bells rang out over London. The Queen had delivered a son.

* * *

The King walked into the Queen's chambers. "Sweetheart." Jane was holding her little boy.

Henry walked over and plucked her from his arms. Jane frowned but didn't say anything. "What shall we name him?"

"Edward." Henry turned to look at Jane with a questioning look. "If it pleases Your Majesty." Jane didn't wish to upset Henry.

"Edward is perfect." He assured her. He'd been surprised she had favored a name since she usually didn't favor anything. Henry handed Edward to one of Jane's ladies.

Henry walked over to Jane. Leaning over her he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart. I couldn't be happier." Jane smiled.

Jane would have liked to talk to the King more but he turned and left. He didn't wish to visit her. Probably running off to see his harlot.

While Jane was stuck in bed she could hear everyone celebrating the birth of her son. Her handsome healthy son. She was safe as Queen. Nothing Anne could do would ever make the King set her aside.

* * *

**June 17, 1537**

The doctors had said Jane was free to go about her normal activities two weeks ago and at least once a week Henry would have breakfast with her. He would arrive early and they would make small talk and eat most of their meal in silence.

Jane had yet to see Anne with Henry since she had been allowed to rejoin Court but she knew it was only a matter of time for she was no longer with child.

Her father and brother had said that now was a good time to ask Henry, subtly, to have Anne dismissed from Court. They said the King was sure to do anything she asked for she had given him his long desired son. So when the King came to eat breakfast with her that morning Jane decided she would ask.

"Edward has gone to Wales?" Jane asked. Her son had been allowed to stay at Court for a while but had been taken away from Court so he could onto fall ill.

Henry smiled at the mention of his son. "Yes."'

"If I may ask a favor of Your Majesty," Jane didn't really know how best to ask. For all her family had prepped her to be Queen and a good wife they didn't tell her how to go about asking for her husband's mistress to be dismissed from Court.

"Anything, sweetheart." Henry smiled. He could see Jane was nervous to ask whatever it was, but Henry was sure he would have given her anything she asked for.

"Would you dismiss Mistress Boleyn from Court? For me."

Henry's eyes darkened. There was one thing he would not give her. "No."

"But I have just given you a son." Jane protested. He said he would give her anything.

"And it is your duty as my wife and Queen to do so." Henry's anger was slowly growing. He didn't wish to be angry Jane but how dare she ask he dismiss Anne?

"I wish for you to be rid of that whore!" Henry's anger exploded with Jane's words.

"She is not a whore! I love her and it is my right to take a mistress. You will never speak of her that way again and you will never ask for her removal. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded, speechless at the King's outburst. Henry stormed out of her rooms, yelling at people in his way.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 7_

_A/N:Thank you for all who reviewed. I'm grateful to the people who review faithfully and those who just add their two cents every once in a while. I know a lot of you appreciate the quick updates and I'm hoping I'll be able to continue to do so because I love writing this story. I think everyone will be happy with this chapter because I know a lot of you have been waiting for it for a while now. Please R&R._

_fragile star: You bring up some really good questions. As I think I've mentioned before I've been ignoring some characters and not giving them the attention I should be. I had actually, sadly, forgotten about Jane Boleyn. There's just so many characters and different plot lines between the ones I'm creating and the things that actually happened in history. But since you've mentioned it I think I will explain, somehow, what happened to her and the rest of the Boleyns when Anne was denounced Queen. Also I know others are also wondering about the Lady Mary and I have been meaning to give her a bigger role in the story but I've been postponing doing so because I'm not sure I have her character right, but I do plan to bring her more into the story._

**June 19, 1537**

She had been sitting next to Henry for an hour watching him, watch Anne dance with different courtiers. Anne had been giving _her _husband flirtatious looks all night until Henry had finally gotten up and asked Anne to dance. They had been dancing ever since.

Jane was sitting next to Henry's empty throne. He hadn't said one word to her all night. He was still mad at her for asking him to dismiss Anne. She didn't understand why he was infatuated with her. She was no English rose like herself. She wasn't known for her beauty. All Anne had was her wit and eyes. She hadn't even given Henry a son.

Jane watched as Henry twirled Anne around. Anne was laughing, her expression full of joy. Henry's matched Anne's. He would rather be with Anne than with her. When Jane had first caught the King's eye she had been elated. She couldn't believe the King desired her and when her father and brother told her she could possibly become Queen if she played her part right, it had felt like a dream. She had wanted so very much to be Queen, so she had listened to her brothers advice on how to win and keep the King's affections but it seemed now that she no longer had the King's love for Anne had won it back.

Jane had been naive to believe Henry when he told her that Anne was not his mistress. Edward had been right. Henry had lied to her so she wouldn't be distressed for she was with child at the time.

Jane would win the King's love back. Eventually Anne would anger the King and he would seek out her company instead of his mistress'.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Jane began to see Henry and Anne everywhere and when she did not see them, people were talking about them. She hadn't realized just how shielded she had been before her lying in.

Henry stopped visiting her bed and he no longer dinned with her. The Boleyns were the favorite family at Court and it was obvious to all. Her father was pressuring her to secure the King's love. For the first few weeks after her little son had been born her family had thought their position at Court was secure. They were once again in the King's favor, but Jane had greatly upset the King when she insulted Anne. The Seymours lost the King's favor just as quickly as they had gained it.

The Boleyns on the other hand had been in favor for months now and the King showed no sign of abating the titles and gifts being bestowed upon Anne's family. Although as far as Jane was aware Anne had yet to speak to her father or brother since they returned to Court, yet they still received favor.

* * *

**July 13, 1537**

Anne was eating midday meal with Henry. She was glad he had been able to get away from state affairs for she had something to tell him.

Henry looked at Anne's plate of food. She had barely touched anything. Concerned for her welfare he asked, "Are you feeling well, sweetheart?"

"Fine." She smiled. "Would you hand me an apple? I've seemed to develop a hankering for them." She smiled knowingly. When she had been pregnant with Elizabeth she had craved apples. Apples and nothing else for months. Henry had joyously told her it meant she was with child but Anne had playfully told him it meant no such thing.

Henry slowly started to smile at Anne. His smile closely resembled a smirk as her words meaning sunk in. Handing his sweetheart an apple he asked, "Are you with child?" Although Henry hadn't told Anne he had been surprised that Anne was not yet with child for they hadn't been apart since she had become his Official Mistress.

Anne nodded smiling as she laughed in delight. She had been so excited to hear the mid wife confirm she was with child this morning. She had wanted to run to Henry with the news but knew he had other matters to take care of. Especially the rumors of a rebellion in Yorkshire. Nothing had been discovered about the legitimacy of the rumors, but Anne knew Henry feared there was some truth to them.

Henry had struggled early on with whether he wanted to be loved or feared by his people. He had mostly forgotten the matter when he became absorbed with getting an annulment and marrying Anne, but Anne knew that Henry still cared what the people thought of him.

Anne had to admit she had been surprised herself when Henry had confided in her. When the people hadn't rebelled when he set Katherine aside and denounced Catholicism she had thought for sure that they would never rebel but it appeared she had been wrong.

Henry stood and tugged Anne from her chair kissing her senseless and swinging her a little before he remembered he had to be careful with her now. Anne's smile refused to leave her face.

"Are you pleased?" Henry hadn't been this happy in years except for when Edward had been born.

"You have made me so happy." Henry didn't think he would ever be able to show Anne how happy she had made him. "And you? Are you happy?" He knew she had been reluctant at first because their children would be bastards.

"I am the most happy." Henry hugged her to him and kissed her until he couldn't breathe.

The smiles never left either one's face nor did they lessen.

* * *

After the King had left Anne was felt like sharing with the world her condition but she knew it wouldn't be smart. Miscarriages were common the first few months and no one besides Henry would be happy at the news anyway. Suddenly a thought occurred to Anne.

"Nan?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Go fetch my brother, George. I have news to share with him." Anne smiled as she thought about how happy he would be to learn of her condition. She had been disappointed when George hadn't come to see her after he returned to Court. She knew he had been upset with her because her actions had almost caused his death and before that her father had strained their once close relationship, but she had still been dismayed by his absence.

An hour or so later George entered his sister's room. Seeing her sitting on the couch looking at fabrics he thought she looked happy. It was something he hadn't seen since before, his niece, Elizabeth was born.

"Sister." Anne looked up.

"George." Anne kept the smile off her face. She wanted to know why he hadn't come to see her before she allowed herself to feel joy at the sight of him. "You haven't come to see me."

George had missed Anne dearly. They had always been the closest in the family, but when their father had used the King's interest in Anne to the family's advantage George and Anne's relationship had suffered. He'd feared Anne would hate him for not keeping her secrets and helping her when she needed him most.

"I'm sorry, sister. I was afraid you would resent me."

"For what?"

"Sharing you secrets." Anne's smile was a sad one as she remembered the memory her brother was hinting at.

Smiling Anne said, "I have a secret for you now, if you promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise." George said happy his sister had seemed to forgive him. He would not chose their father over her again. "What is it? What is your secret?"

Anne led George away from where her ladies sat. "I am carrying the King's child."

George couldn't help but stare at his sister. Of course he'd known that his sister had accepted the position of Official Mistress and that was why he and their father had been invited back to Court and had been in favor ever since, but he couldn't believe it. "You are sure?"

Anne nodded. "A mid wife has confirmed it this morning and I have told the King." She smiled remembering how happy he had been.

"I trust the King is elated at your condition."

"He is."

"And you?"

"I am the most happy." George smiled at their family motto. Anne had been the only one in their family to truly use it.

"Then I am happy for you, sister." Anne smiled, glad to have her brother back.

"Talk to me. Tell me how you have been since we last spoke."

George told his sister how he had divorced Jane with the King's blessing after he had been released from the Tower. He'd heard that she was imprisoned in the Tower for high treason. He hadn't spoken much to their father or uncle and he had only exchanged a few letters with Mary. She was happy living in the country and she was still in love with her husband. She also had been happy to hear Anne declared innocent against all charges.

* * *

**September 23, 1537**

Anne was starting to show as she was about to enter her third month. People at Court were already gossiping. Everyone wanted to know what would happen if she bore the King a son, especially the Seymours, but Anne wanted to know what would happen if she gave the King another girl. She knew as his mistress the pressure for a male would not be as strong but sons were always wanted more than daughters.

She knew she would have to find the courage to ask the King soon but she had yet to do so. He had been so busy with the affairs of state. The rumors about a rebellion in Yorkshire had proved true. It seemed as though other abbeys in the north were rebelling as well. Anne had wanted to suggest a compromise to Henry but was afraid he would be cross with her for speaking of things she should not. She knew she would have ti gather the courage eventually.

Although Henry hadn't made any official announcement of her condition she could feel people's eyes on her. They all knew. The Seymour's eyes seemed to burn into her with rage whenever she wasn't looking. She could always feel them near by, waiting for her to screw up. Planning to turn the King against her. Hoping she would lose her baby. Intending to replace her with their daughter once more. They had wanted Jane to be Queen, to replace Anne, and they had succeeded. Jane was Queen and Anne was Henry's mistress. But they still weren't happy. They still desired to replace Anne with their daughter, even though Anne didn't see her place as very desirable.

Anne could also feel the eyes of her father. After he had discovered she was with the King's child he had been trying to speak to her. Anne had refused every attempt he had made but she knew eventually she would have to speak with him. She was nervous though, afraid of the pressure he would put on her. Anne's last months as Queen had left her in fear for her life as well as her daughter's. She had begged the French ambassador to ask the King of France to help her. Anne had been under such worry and distress during those months, especially when she was with child, and her father had only caused her greater reason to worry. She wouldn't let her father cause her so to distress so much she miscarried.

She and Henry deserved this chance.

* * *

**October 29, 1537**

Thomas Boleyn paced the room in front of his two children. "You must not speak to the King of things that a women has no right to speak of!"

"The King asks for my opinions! He wishes to hear my thoughts on the rebellions." Anne laughed mockingly repeating her fathers past words to him, "And what the King desires shall be given to him for who am I, a lowly subject, to deny His Majesty."

"You are not a lowly subject, you are his mistress!"

"Yes, and as such I hold greater power than you can ever hope to." Anne walked closer to him. "I will not let you destroy me or the Boleyn name for you may have lived through the last ordeal with the King but I almost did not. George and I barely escaped with our lives." Anne paused and walked back over to stand next to George. "The King is in love with me and you ought to remember that I am the reason _you_ are in favor."

Thomas hated when Anne got these silly notions in her head that she could do a man's job. While Anne was smart and clever with a sharp tongue she was a women and she would benefit from remembering that. "I am in favor because you spread your legs. The King would tire of you in a second if you closed your legs and opened your mouth!"

Anne was shaking with rage. How dare he say that to her! She wanted to slap him but she felt George's hand restraining her. He was whispering in her ear. Anne was thankful he was repeating it for she hadn't heard him the first couple of times. "Anne, the baby. You must calm yourself." He was right. Her rage would only harm the child she carried. Anne took a deep breath and shook off her brother's arm walking over to the window.

George turned on their father once Anne appeared in control again. "Anne has already proven that if she did not sleep with His Majesty he would still value her opinions." George grew angrier with every step he took towards their father. "You would do best to remember that she is with child and that the King would remove you from favor with so much as a look from Anne!" When it looked as thought their father might respond to George's words Anne said, "Leave." Giving a pointed look at the door.

* * *

**November 3, 1537**

"You better hope you are carrying a son!" Thomas threatened

"Son, son, son." Anne muttered. That was all anyone wanted from her, a boy.

"Yes! A son. That is your job!"

"My job is to sleep with the King." Anne retorted

"Don't be insolent!"

"His Majesty will be pleased no matter the sex, unless your daring to accuse the King of England of lying?"

Her father didn't say anything and Anne knew she had won this time. When she had finally asked Henry what would happen if the child she carried was not a son he had assured her he would be happy with a girl. He already had a legitimate son and heir.

* * *

Henry slipped into bed next to Anne. She was already sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. He still came to Anne at night even though she could no longer act as his mistress. He was content to simply hold her as they slept

At first Henry had intended to take a mistress while Anne was with child but he had found the nights rather lonely without Anne herself. Although there was a new lady at Court that had caught his eye. He was considering taking her as his mistress, but he was sure she wouldn't fill the gap Anne left.

Henry didn't wish to upset Anne so he planned to be discreet about his affair. He didn't want Anne to think her position as Maistresse en Titre was at risk because of a tryst. Henry was sure he would forever be in love with Anne no matter what she did, but Henry had also thought that once before, when she was his Queen.

* * *

**December 11, 1537**

George rushed into his sister's rooms. He had run into a panic stricken Nan telling him Anne needed him right away. He had made his way as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

"Anne?" He called out. She walked out of her bed chambers. She had tear streaks down her face.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"The King has taken a mistress." Anne said bitterly. Her brother flinched at her words and she let out a broken laugh. "You knew." Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, Anne. I'm sorry." George walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" To George's ears she sounded like a lost little girl. What had the King turned his quick-witted, daring sister into?

"I didn't wish to upset you. I was only trying to help. I know how hurt you were by the King's actions before." Anne didn't say anything. George had arrived minutes after Henry had stormed out of her rooms.

_"Why?" She demanded as soon as Henry entered. Henry looked at her confused before taking a few steps toward her. He stopped, however, when she backed away._

_"Why what, sweetheart?" He asked cautiously._

_"You have taken up with some whore." _

_"You are not available." Henry wasn't upset by her words. He didn't care what she called his latest lover, for he had been passing time with them, waiting for her._

_"I am not a whore." Whether or not Henry had meant to imply she was didn't matter. He had and that was the end of it._

_"No." Henry agreed. "Your my mistress." He was trying not to lose his temper with her. She was with child, his child, and he wouldn't have another miscarriage on his conscience._

_"Is that all I am? If so you might as well call me the King's la grande putain! After all everyone else does." Anne let out a short despaired laugh._

_"Stop it! You are not ma putain." Henry hated that she would think of herself as such._

_"Aren't I? Instead of finding a suitable husband and baring sons, I'm an Official Mistress settling for second best!"_

_"You are first in my heart! You know that."_

_"Then why do you insult me by taking another maistresse? Is it not bad enough you still share her bed?" Anne knew her anger wasn't good for the child but she couldn't help her feelings no matter how many people told her to calm herself._

_"It is my right to take a…"_

_"Mistress. I know, but I am your mistress!" Anne cried out as she felt the baby kick. Henry rushed over to her and helped her sit down. Henry kept looking down at her dress. He was terrified he would see blood._

_"Are you alright? Shall I call for a doctor?" Anne shook her head._

_"I am fine." Henry sighed at Anne's stubbornness. She was mad at him so she would risk the health of their child._

_"Don't be foolish, Anne. What if the baby.." Anne stopped him._

_"I am fine. You may leave." Henry laid his hand gently against her bulging stomach and kissed her forehead before doing as she requested._

"You fought with the King?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault the man I love is whoring about." George didn't know what to say. He, unlike Anne, couldn't say something distasteful of the King. If he did he could be charged with high treason, while Anne was likely to have the King at her feet begging for forgiveness.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Anne paused. "No, but I will be."

"That's my sister." George kissed the top of her head. "She's a fighter."

"At least I did not walk in on him with her." Anne could still remember the day with perfect clarity and she didn't think that would ever change.

_"Shhh. Stop. Stop it. Please, stop. Shh. Shh." Anne was pressed against Henry's chest. She could feel Henry's arm wrap around their child. He was trying to get her to calm down, but all Anne could see was him kissing Jane Seymour. A sob escaped her lips. She clasped Henry's hand that was on her stomach and moved her other arm so she could caress the side of Henry's face She attempted to calm her breathing. Henry wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. _

_Henry just held her while she tried to calm herself. As mad as she was at him she didn't think she would have been able to stay calm without him. Henry slowly, so as not to breaks Anne's hold on him, began to draw circles on her stomach. _

_"Shh." Henry said in response to Anne's cry. Slowly Henry unwound his arms from her. Anne grabbed at his hand harder when she felt Henry pull away. Henry whispered in Anne's ear, "Follow me." Henry tugged at Anne's hand._

_Slowly Henry led Anne to his bed chambers. He helped her unto the bed so she could rest. Henry turned to leave her to rest._

_"Don't." Henry turned to look at Anne. "Don't leave." Henry nodded noticing the hitch in Anne's voice. Henry climbed onto the bed behind Anne and wrapped his arms around her._

* * *

Anne woke to a pain in her stomach. Gasping she saw Henry enter her bed chamber. "No. No no no. No!" Anne looked down to see blood soaking through the white silk.

Henry looked at Anne terrified by the amount of blood. Running he left and had the closest courtier fetch the doctor. Henry joined Anne again and took her hand. "Shh. It'll be alright, sweetheart." Henry stroked Anne's hair.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 8_

_A/N: Hey sorry I didn't get a review out as fast as I normalIy do, esp with the cliff hanger, but I had to catch up on some school work. Thank you to all reviews, readers, alerters, etc. Also quickly I just wanna say, in case I confuse anyone, Elizabeth Brooke is Elizabeth Wyatt. Brooke was her maiden name._

_QueenBee10: I just wanna say thank you for always being the first to review:)._

* * *

Brandon was trying to drag Henry away from Anne's side. "Your Majesty." Henry was being stubborn though and even with all the people rushing around trying to help Anne he wanted to stay with her. "Henry." Finally Henry turned at his name.

"Charles?" Henry looked back to Anne. "The baby.."

"I know, Your Majesty. You have to come with me." Henry allowed Brandon to lead him out of the room and into his the outer room.

'"Anne. She was bleeding."

"I know."

"She lost the baby." Brandon started to deny it but Henry continued, not listening to him. "It was my fault."

"Why don't you sit?" Brandon motioned to a chair. Henry sat down.

"She was bleeding and she lost the baby." Henry ran his fingers through his hair. "I distressed her. She found out and we fought. It's my fault."

"What did Mistress Boleyn find out?" While Henry was definitely a factor in what had happened Brandon didn't believe that he was the sole reason for what was happening to Anne.

"Lady Elizabeth Brooke. Anne found out I took her as a mistress."

"Brooke?" Brandon didn't think there was any Brooke's at Court.

"Thomas Wyatt's wife." Brandon didn't respond. He had known Henry had taken a mistress but he hadn't known who. Henry had probably been hoping to upset Wyatt since it was rumored he was still in love with Anne.

"If that's what caused Mistress Boleyn distress perhaps it would be best if Lady Elizabeth no longer was your mistress." Henry looked up sharply.

"It's my right." Brandon was his subject.

"Mistress Boleyn could lose the baby. Do you honestly think keeping a mistress because you can, will help her?"

Henry glared at Brandon. "I am your King." Brandon understood he had overstepped and he bowed before retreating and leaving Henry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dr. Linacre was explaining to the King what had happened to Mistress Boleyn. He was very familiar with her history of miscarriages since he had been the royal doctor when she was Queen.

"It seems that Mistress Boleyn's stress caused the bleed, but she and the baby are well now."

"You are sure?" Henry was afraid that someone was going to tell him Anne had miscarried and it had been his fault.

"Yes."

"Can I see her?" Henry hadn't been allowed to see her since Dr. Linacre arrived 4 hours ago.

Dr. Linacre loathed his job when it was his job to tell the King something that would displease him, like telling the King he didn't think that would be a good idea for it might distress MIstress Boleyn.

"It is my professional opinion that anything that may cause Mistress Boleyn stress of any kind should be avoided."

"Can I see her?" Henry repeated sternly.

"If Your Majesty thinks that is wise." Nodding tersely Henry walked into the chambers where Anne lay.

"Sweetheart?" Henry called out softly, dismissing the few ladies there. Henry came up to the side of the bed. Her back was to him. Gently he climbed in behind her and began stroking her raven hair.

"It was not entirely you." Henry didn't say anything. He was surprised Anne knew he blamed himself for he had never shown so in the past. "I have been fighting with my father." Henry tensed at her confession but didn't say anything or stop stroking her hair. "I also…have been remembering."

When she didn't continue Henry asked, "Remembering what, sweetheart?" Anne turned slightly so she could look at him.

"The day I lost our boy." Anne's voice broke and she began to cry. Henry pulled her more tightly against him whispering soothing words. He would never admit to anyone, even Anne, that he blamed himself for that loss. If he hadn't been so open with Jane or so careless Anne would never have walked in. She wouldn't have been distressed and she wouldn't have lost their boy.

* * *

**January 1538**

Even though Anne was now confined to her bed for the last months of her pregnancy Henry discarded Mistress Brooke and didn't take another another. While he knew Anne couldn't truly know he was being faithful he wanted to be able to tell her he was and know that anyone she asked would tell her the same for it was true.

Anne had been withdrawn ever since that night, the eleventh of December. She so rarely let Henry in anymore, but when she did Henry made sure to savor every minute for they were moments when he could spend time with _his_ Anne. One thing worried Henry though, she no longer showed any true emotion. She no longer got truly mad or happy. She was in a state of emotionless, probably thinking it best for the baby, but Henry, and the doctors, thought it unhealthy. She denied doing any such thing when questioned about it though.

Everyone at Court was talking about how Anne had almost lost the King's child, again. Most whispers were ones of disappointment Anne hadn't lost the child and hatred that the King didn't believe it to be a sign from God. But there were some whispers of pity and condolence at what Anne was going through.

* * *

**February 1538**

Jane had been nervous when the King started to show an interest in her again. She had thought for sure it was a trick for he was in love with Anne, but no one mocked her and people at Court looked on in wonder. It seemed that Mistress Anne was losing the King's love since she had almost miscarried. No one knew what had happened between the King and his mistress. His actions surprised everyone for it was gossip for weeks, how the King had refused to leave Anne's side and when the Duke of Suffolk finally dragged him away he had demanded to see her as soon as he could. He had put all state affairs in Cromwell's hands while he tended to Anne, but now that Anne was physically well the King returned to taking care of the mattes of state.

Henry was surprised how many matters he had missed while taking care of Anne. He wouldn't change what he had done for it was important Anne know he still loved her. He was worried about her. She had yet to express true emotion and it only served to make him nervous the longer she didn't. At times he would be a nervous wreck. Worrying constantly over everything that might go wrong for Anne and the baby. The worry soon turned to anger. Sometimes directed at an innocent onlooker and sometimes at Anne herself. It was cruel of her to treat him so cold as if he was the cause of all her misery. She herself has said she had been fighting with her father and thinking poisonous thoughts. She had played a role in what had happened just as he had. She should haven been grateful that their baby was still alive and strong within her, but she did not show such happiness. In an attempt to get away from Anne's dark mood he had begun spending time with his wife. Jane still bored him and he disliked not being able to have a true conversation with her for she was educated little and could give no insight to matters of interest to him. Although she was not his equal she was still beautiful to him and he began spending nights in her bed.

Anne although confined to her rooms could still hear the whispers. She so wished that what she heard was untrue but she knew it unlikely. The King had taken to spending more time with the Queen. Anne was losing the King's love. He no longer dotted on her as he used to. These rumors gave hope to some that Anne's hold on the King was once again lessening but wiser courtiers knew to be more wary of the King's recent actions. Anne had risen from the masses to rise as far as anyone could only to fall from favor after three years and when everyone thought her gone she had astounded everyone by rising from disgrace to rise almost as high as she had once before. There was nothing out of her reach and many had to be careful not to cross her.

* * *

**March 13, 1538**

Henry was smiling walking towards Anne's birthing chambers. She was in labor Brandon had said and he wanted to be able to see her as soon as he could.

Down the hallway to Anne's room he could hear her screaming in pain. Every scream and cry made him flinch but he refused to change his mind about waiting.

Walking in to the outer rooms he saw many ladies and mid-wives scurrying about. Only a few noticed and curtsied to him for they were so focused on their tasks. Wishing to stay out of the way he sat himself in a chair in the corner. The longer he was there the more ladies noticed him and by the time Anne's screams had subsided he thought every lady there had curtsied at least once to him. Soon it was no longer Anne's cries but a baby's wails that Henry could hear.

Henry didn't make a move to stand because he knew that Anne's ladies would need time to change the bedding and Anne's clothes.

Eventually Nan came out of the bed chambers and told him he could see Anne now if it pleased him. Henry strode across the room in seconds and entered.

Anne was facing away from him so he went to the cradle first. The lady attending to his new child told him it was a healthy girl. Henry picked her up and rocked her in his arms for a minute. She was so beautiful. She would surely grow up to be just like her mother with dark silk hair and eloquent eyes.

Henry handed his daughter back to the lady before going over to Anne. "Sweetheart?" Anne didn't respond. Henry went over to the other side of the bed so he could see her face. She was crying.

Anne had failed again. That wench Jane Seymour had given Henry a son and Anne had given him another daughter. She had failed and Jane had succeeded. "I'm sorry."

Henry looked at her confused. Why was she apologizing? "Why?"

"A daughter." Henry didn't understand. Their daughter was healthy and beautiful just like her mother. "Another daughter." Finally Anne's words made sense to Henry. She was upset she hadn't given him a son.

"Our daughters are perfect."

"They're girls."

"Our girls." Henry already had a son. Edward was a strong boy. He hadn't shown any sign of falling ill

"They're not sons."

"We'll have sons." Anne nodded. He couldn't understand. No one could.

Henry kissed her and told her he would be back later on.

* * *

Anne's father was pacing her chambers. She was confined to her rooms but the doctor had said it would be fine for her to leave her bed for short periods. It had been a little over two weeks since had given birth, but they had yet to name the little girl.

"How could you fail again?" Her father was upset that she hadn't produced a male, but it was not he fault. As much as her father wished to blame her, women didn't control the sex of their children for if they did than all women would have sons.

"I didn't fail." It had taken Henry and holding her little girl in her arms to realize that.

"You gave the King a daughter!"

"Whom he loves very much."

"She's not a son!" Thomas didn't understand how his daughter could be so dense. Stalking towards where she stood against the wall he pushed her against it. "We have risen, not once but twice to the King's highest favor," He moved his hands to hold her face for she was avoiding his gaze, "You must not lose the King's love again. Do you understand?" He asked with a deadly voice. Before Anne could respond a voice from behind Thomas spoke.

"I think it would be best if you removed your hands from Mistress Boleyn."

Thomas spun around to see the King of England with a frown on his face."Your Majesty." He quickly released Anne and bowed to the King.

"Sweetheart." Henry held out his hand to Anne, beckoning her to join him. Thomas still bowed to them for Henry hadn't motioned for him to rise. Henry checked Anne to make sure she was fine like she claimed.

Turning back to Thomas he said, "You are stripped of all titles and are banished from Court. If you ever contact Anne," Looking at Anne's face he added, "or George again I promise on the crown of England you will suffer." Henry voice held a deadly calm and one could only wonder why the King hadn't given into the temper he was known for.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 9_

_A/N: Thank you all reviewers. For all of you guys who were disappointed that Anne gave birth to a girl I just want to say that I have a plan;). I don't have much to say so I'll just let you get on to the next chapter. Enjoy and please R&R._

_

* * *

_

Henry entered Anne's chambers. He nodded to her ladies before dismissing them. Whenever he thought of what had happened earlier that day with Thomas his blood boiled. He had made sure Anne's father would live the rest of his life in poverty with nothing and no one for he had made his hate of the man clear.

Henry entered Anne's bed chambers to see her dozing. Henry thought it looked as though she had been waiting for him. Quietly going over to her he shook her lightly. Amused when he heard her groan in protest, he smiled.

Feeling the slight movement of her arm she opened her eyes groggily. She smiled when she saw who was shaking her. "Henry." He climbed in with her after she moved over to make room for him. She was still recovering and all he could do was hold her.

"Sweetheart." Henry kissed her lightly. Henry closed his eyes and took a soothing breath. He took a moment to appreciate that he could still hold Anne. He was thankful to God that he hadn't taken Anne from him while she brought their second, no less beautify, little girl into the world. "We have to pick a name." Anne looked up at him sleepily.

Anne paused for a moment. As King, Henry had the right to pick the name of any children he sired but she hadn't missed his use of the word or _we._ "Diane." Anne said decisively. She had been thinking of possible names for their precious daughter over the past weeks and she liked Diane.

"Diane." Henry let the name roll off his tongue. He wasn't surprised it was of french origin for Anne was fond of all things french. He played with the idea in his mind for a moment. It was not a name from either sides of their family but it sounded right. "Diane is perfect, just like her mother." Anne giggled as Henry kissed a ticklish spot behind her ear.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**April 1538**

_Lady Mary_

_I am unsure whether or not you have heard that Mistress Boleyn has given birth to a girl. The King, your father, has recently announced his intention to add her to the line of succession behind your half-sister, Elizabeth. He shocked most of Court with the news for most hadn't even considered the possibility unless the whore gave birth to a son. I am displeased as always to inform you that there are no signs that your father is willing to reinstate you to your rightful place. I have spoken with the Queen and she expresses concern for your welfare as well as a reminder of hope. She wishes for me to tell you that while Diane, your new half-sister, is to be added to the line of succession she is no boy and Her Majesty has everyone reason to believe her position safe. I along with the Queen, your stepmother, wish you well and hope to see you invited to Court soon._

_Your loyal servent_

_Imperial Ambassador Chapuys_

_

* * *

_

_Imperial Ambassad_or Chapuys

I thank you for your considerate letter for no one tells me much while I live in the country. I fully believe that my father, the King, will soon see the harlot for what she truly is and return to his true lawful wife. Tell Her Majesty that I greatly appreciate her concern and that I am as well as can be expected. I am enraged to learn of the King's actions towards the Lady Diane, but I know better than to speak out against the King. I will continue to pray to God not to bless the whore with a son for it would surely bring about the ruins of many honest, good people. I will also pray for the Queen's health and that she shall soon be with child.

Lady Mary

* * *

**April 25, 1538**

Jane had sent an invitation to the King asking him to dine with her that evening. She knew that it was likely he would refuse her offer so he could instead spend time with the harlot. She could have understood he would want to spend all his time with her if Anne had given him a son but she hadn't. She had delivered yet another useless daughter. She had been shocked with the rest of Court to hear that Lady Diane was to come after the Lady Elizabeth in the succession. She had understood and even supported Henry when he placed Elizabeth after any sons or daughter she would bare him for she pitied the little girl who used to call herself princess, but placing another daughter of Anne's, who's position as a bastard could never be questioned, in the succession was unthinkable. Her father and brother had yelled at her as if it was her fault. She couldn't control the King anymore than they could. She had almost told them she had very little power over the King for she didn't have the cleverness or determination to hold the King's love for years, as Anne used to and still did, but she'd held her tongue unwilling to admit it.

Jane loved the King but was far more in love with being Queen. Her brother had warned her when she caught the King's eye that his love was fickle and the only one to truly hold it for long had been Anne. She had taken her brother's words to heart and never allowed herself to love Henry more than he loved her. She had refused to bare a love so passionate that it consumed her as Anne had for Henry and Henry for her. Their love often preluded one or both of their downfalls and that scared Jane. She loved her husband as an obedient wife should. She loved him enough that his straying eye often caused her pain and slight jealousy.

As expected Henry sent back a message refusing her invitation for he had plans. He didn't specify with whom but he didn't need to. Trying once more to find time with him she sent her lady again asking him to choose a more convenient time for him so that they could talk.

Instead of her lady returning with a note from the King, Jane found the King himself entering her rooms.

"Queen." Henry had taken to calling her this when Anne was in his good favors and she was not. Jane often felt as though she was at war with Anne over the King's love and Anne was winning.

"Your Majesty." Jane being his equal, or as close as she could be, no longer needed to curtsy. Henry stood stiffly by the door. "I have good news." Henry's only response was to nod at her, showing her she should continue. "I am with child." Jane put a smile on her face but she was infect worried about what the King's reaction would be.

Henry stared at her for a minute, not fully understanding her words. His wife was pregnant with his child. He knew he felt great joy over the news, but overpowering that happiness for the moment was a feeling that it was not the right woman. Anne should have been his true lawful wife, but it was Jane.

Henry shook off the feeling for there was nothing he could do. After all it was just a feeling and God had already shown Henry that Jane was his true wife for she had given him Edward, the Prince of England. Henry smiled and walked over to Jane embracing her. "I'm very pleased, sweetheart."

Jane smiled a true smile at the endearment.

* * *

As soon as Henry had left Jane, after enticing a promise from her that she would not tell anyone, he was on his way to Anne's rooms. She was still confined to them and would be for the next two weeks or so. She was dreadfully bored and in the last week had managed to coax many promises from him that when she was free he would take her riding, hunting, and for walks in the gardens. Henry hoped she would still wish for him to do these things once he told her of Jane's condition. He could recall her reaction, and their fight, when she had found out he had taken a mistress and he could only fear her reaction that he had taken to sharing Jane's bed before the birth of Diane.

Henry entered her rooms and made a motion for no one to loudly announce his visit. He wished to surprise Anne. Lady Nan Saville across the room. He lightly crossed over to her and whispered, "Where is Mistress Anne?" Nan pointed to Anne's bedchambers. "Is she asleep?"

"No, Your Majesty." She followed his example as she whispered back. Henry nodded and crept over to the curtains separating the rooms. Softly he made his way through them and found Anne looking for something beneath her bed. He moved behind her but still a few feet away. When she stood he could hear her huff of annoyance and his face gave way to a smile. Seeing his opportunity he swooped behind her covering her eyes with his hands. He felt Anne stiffen for a moment before relaxing into him.

"Am I being captured?"

Henry leaned into her ear before whispering softly, "Do you wish to be captured?" Anne curtsied low enough so she could go under His Majesty's hands. Once free of him she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The look that graced her face could only be described as one of pure defiance.

"No." Turning her head back so she could continue to look for something.

Henry smirked at her answer. "What are you looking for, my love?"

"A necklace." Anne frowned as she closed a drawer.

"You have many jewels. Why is this one so special?"

Walking over to a table covered with a few small chests she began to look inside each one. "I wish to give this one to Elizabeth." She paused in her actions to look at Henry. "I fear that she may become jealous of Diane and I wish to reassure her of my love." Anne continued searching.

Henry walked over to her swiftly. He placed his hand over hers to halt her actions of opening a chest. "Our love." Grasping her hand he brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I shall have one made especially for her."

Anne smiled at him. "While Your Majesty is most gracious, I wish to give her this necklace." Anne took her hand back to continue looking.

"If it will please you, I shall help you look." Henry said looking around. He had no idea where Anne or one of her ladies might have placed such an item.

"Thank you." Anne took his hand bringing him closer to her. When he could come no closer she leaned into his ear to whisper heavily, "I have yet to check the cabinet." When Henry pulled back slightly as to kiss her she turned her face slightly and gently pushed him away, towards the cabinet. Henry gave her a teasing smile before opening the cabinet. It contained chests presumably holding jewels and some old dresses. He also found a few odd things that only Anne would still have from her childhood.

"What is it I'm looking for?"

"Do you recall a necklace I wore often at the beginning of our courtship?"

Henry turned slightly to look at her frowning. "You wore many jewels."

"Most of which you gave me." Anne replied smiling. "But this one I had before. It is a string of pearls with a gold B as a pendent and 3 small pearls that hang from the letter."

"I remember." Henry had seen it many times before she had started wearing the gifts he gave her. He believed the letter had stood for her name, Boleyn. It was uncommon to see a lady wearing the same necklace many times but she had worn it almost daily for quite a while. He turned back to his search. "Why do you wish to give this one to Elizabeth? I remember you being very fond of it."

"I don't wear it anymore and it should be hers now. Something to remember me by." Anne let the last part slip out.

Henry halted. He didn't dare turn to look at Anne. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No." Came her quick replay.

"Anne." He said finally gaining the courage to look at her. When she reefed to meet his eyes he walked over to her. "Tell me." He commanded.

"If something were to happen to me," Anne placed a finger over Henry's lips when he opened them to contradict her. "She is so young and she would have few memories. She would be forced to rely on people's opinion of me and we both know, that although it's not as bad as it once was, I am still unpopular. I wish her to have something of mine."

Henry kissed her almost before she finished. The idea of her falling ill or being taken by God in childbirth was a great fear of his and at the thought of never having her again he couldn't control his desire.

"Nothing will ever happen to you while I live." He promised.

* * *

Henry hadn't told Anne the news earlier as he had planned. He made a promise to himself he would tell her while they ate their evening meal. He couldn't avoid telling her and Henry refused to allow someone else to bring her the news.

As one of Anne's ladies announced his arrival and ushered him inside he saw Anne standing. At his arrival she curtsied deeply, waiting for Henry to rise her. He walked over and gripping her arms he pulled her up to him. He kissed her passionately. He wished to steal all the affection from her he could before she was angry with him and he would be denied any pleasure from her.

"My love." Anne greeted breathless.

"Sweetheart." Henry led her to the table that had been set up. Soon she was to rejoin Court and he would have to dine in the Great Hall with Jane sitting by his side. A position that was rightly Anne's in Henry's mind.

Once seated and served Henry asked Anne, "How many days 'til you are free?"

"Eleven days."

"A short time."

"You are teasing me for you know how I loathe being locked away." Henry merely smirked at her.

"Did you find your necklace?"

"I did. I was also hoping that, if it please you, Elizabeth could be brought to Court so I may give it to her myself."

"As you wish, sweetheart." Henry would be delighted to see Elizabeth again. He spent a great deal less time with Elizabeth now that Anne was at Court. Hoping now would be a good time to tell her he continued, "I have news I wish to share with you." Henry paused.

"Well? What is it?" Anne asked after Henry paused far too long.

"Leave us." Henry dismissed Anne's ladies. Each curtsied before leaving the couple. Once Henry was assured no one else could hear them he started, "Mistress Seymour is with child."

Anne's face grew pale at his words and she wore a bewildered expression. "Mistress Seymour?" Henry nodded. "Jane." Henry nodded again even though it was not a question this time. "I was under the impression no longer visited her bed."

"I hadn't, until recently." Anne nodded but her face was set in a frown. "Anne?" She didn't respond. "I beseech you to speak."

"What does His Majesty wish me to say? You have sired a child on a whore who hates me."

"You are the only one in my heart."

"But not the only one in your bed." Henry flinched slightly.

"She is my wife." Henry defended.

"And I am your mistress." Henry went to say something but Anne continued, "If I am not mistaken one takes a mistress when they are unhappy with their wife."

"One takes a mistress when a beautiful lady catches his eye."

"And is that what I am? A beautiful lady?"

"You are far more than just beautiful." Henry hoped a compliment would lessen her anger.

"I do not wish for your meaningless praise. It does not please me."

"What does please you?"

"I wish to be alone."

"Anne.."

"I wish to be alone." She repeated forcefully. Henry nodded before standing and leaving her.

* * *

Henry awoke to Brandon whispering urgently to him in the middle of the night. "What, Your Grace?" Henry sneered.

"Mistress Anne.." Brandon began

"Yes? What about her?" Henry was now fully awake and alert.

"She has left Court." Brandon had been unable to sleep and wandering the palace when he heard a carriage and a few ladies whispering. He had hidden until he had seen Anne in cape, hiding within its hood, climb into the carriage. Her ladies soon followed after her.

"Where?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty."

"How?" Henry snarled.

"I saw her leave in a carriage with her ladies." Henry got up and saw that his groom was still fast asleep. Some protection he provided, Henry thought.

"Charles, come with me." Henry quickly dressed with Brandon's help and then they were both off. Henry led Brandon quietly through the halls to Anne's rooms. Bursting inside he looked around to find things, he had seen only hour ago, missing. He stalked through Anne's chambers looking for any sign of her or where she might be. He and Brandon found nothing.

Henry turned to look at Brandon. "Charles.."

Brandon could see the worry and pain in his friends eyes. "She'll be back."

"The Queen is with child." Henry told him hopelessly. "I told Anne earlier."

"Your Majesty, Mistress Anne often leaves Court, does she not?" Henry nodded. "She always comes back."

Henry shook his head in denial. "I would beseech her to return and she would refuse. I would ask of her brother and father to help me but she wouldn't return."

"Surely she forgave Your Majesty." Brandon had thought of no time when Anne was not back at Court within a matter of months.

"I would ride to her and beseech her to forgive me and return to Court for I missed her dearly. Only then would she yield."

"If you must you'll do such again. She will forgive you."

"How, Charles? I don't know where she is." Brandon had no answer for him.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 10_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers:). Please R,R,A,&F._

_: Thank you for reading my story:). I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you like how I'm writing Anne. She, in my mind, was a force to be reckoned with._

_cruelangel101: I'm glad you noticed what he said. Surprisingly no one else said anything to me. All I have to say about it is, you're right._

_

* * *

_

**April 29, 1538**

Henry was sitting in his Privy Chamber waiting for Cromwell. Henry looked up when he heard someone enter.

"Majesty." Cromwell feared telling the King that the rebels wouldn't surrender especially since it was known by all that Mistress Anne had left Court. No one knew where she was and if they did they weren't coming forward. Cromwell had many times talked the King out of making a public announcement and offering great favor to anyone that knew where she was or found her. Henry had only agreed for fear of the distress it would cause the Queen.

Henry had sent men to Hever Castle, Pembroke, and the Lady Mary Boleyn Carey's home but she was no where to be found. Everyday the King's temper got worse. The only person he would see besides Cromwell was the Duke of Suffolk.

"Master Cromwell."

"The rebellions continue and I fear that you may have to go yourself so you can negotiate with the people."

"Send the Duke of Suffolk in my place."

"But Your Majesty…" Henry glared at Cromwell. "As you wish."

"Has there been any news to the whereabouts of Mistress Anne?" Henry had been so worried. If Brandon hadn't seen her leave Court in the dead of night Henry would have though her kidnapped.

"No, Your Majesty." Henry dropped his head into his hands.

"You may leave me." As Cromwell left Henry called out, "Send in the Duke of Suffolk!" Brandon quickly entered at Henry's command.

"Where is she, Charles?" Henry stood up so forcefully his chair fell backwards. Henry paced about the room, raging.

"Has Your Majesty asked Lord Rochford?" Henry spun around to face Brandon.

"He tells me Anne is a wild card. He could never predict her next move. She could be anywhere." Henry ranted. He knew that George, like his sister, was clever but it enraged Henry now for George would not outright answer the question where Anne was or where he thought she might be. He would repeat the same things over and over.

"He's not lying." Brandon would have found much amusement in George's words had the situation not been so serious, to Henry at least.

"He is not telling me what I want to know!" Henry had resumed pacing and every few minutes he would pick up some trinket, no doubt expensive, and throw it across the room. Brandon flinched at the noise every time.

"Perhaps you aren't asking it right." Brandon knew that If Henry asked the question in such a way where Boleyn couldn't outwit the question with an elusive answer then he would be forced to tell Henry.

Henry turned to Brandon. "What do yo suggest, Your Grace?"

* * *

George entered the Privy Chambers. He knew he was here to the King could, again, ask him where Anne was. George didn't know where Anne had decided to go exactly. When she had come to him that night George had listed some estates that belonged to them and some friends. He didn't know which she had chosen.

"Your Majesty." Henry bowed then turned to Brandon. "Your Grace."

"Is there a possibility Anne went to Hever Castle?" Henry started.

"I suppose, but Your Majesty has already had the estate searched." Henry ignored his comment.

"Could she have gone to stay with the Lady Mary?"

"I don't believe so."

"Is it possible she went to see our daughter at Pembroke?"

"Yes." George understood what he was doing now. The King planned to ask him every place Anne could be just to hear the answer yes or no for George couldn't lie to his sovereign lord.

Henry looked down in front of him. He had asked Brandon to make up a list of estates the Boleyns had. "And what about Grimston Manner in Norfolk?"

George paused. That was his estate. He had mentioned it to Anne but he had thought it the last place she would go but the now that the King found no sign of her presence at any other estates he had thought she might have traveled there. "I suppose."

Henry nodded. "I shall send men there and have it searched." Henry looked at George daring him to protest, but George didn't dare.

* * *

It had taken Anne a week to reach Grimston Manner. It was as far from London as she could get with the estates George had mentioned. She had considered going to her sisters but she thought Mary might not have forgiven her.

She knew Henry would be beyond furious that she had taken off like she did but if he desired her to be his then she expected him to be hers as well. She didn't share, at least not well.

She had been suspicious that Henry had dismissed all her ladies and she was even more surprised to hear what he said. 'Mistress Seymour is with child.' Henry had always called her Queen or Jane before. She didn't know what to make of the title. Did he consider his marriage to Jane void even though she had given him a son? Or was he just saying that to appease Anne? He couldn't possibly see Anne as his lawful wife because she had only given him a girl. Jane was also pregnant again and likely carrying another prince of england. Although Henry again seemed confident after Diane's birth that sons would follow.

Anne continued to question Henry's words and actions over and over in her head trying to understand but it was obviously something she would have to ask him, if she ever spoke to him again.

Why would he still be sharing that wenches bed? He had his long desired son. He had no need of Jane expect to paint a pretty picture for the rest of England. It made no sense to Anne. He has asked her to be his only mistress then taken a mistress when she couldn't lay with him! And now he admits he not only took a mistress but returned to his wife's bed. Even when Anne was not his wife and Queen he refused to be faithful. She might as well demand he announce their marriage valid and rid himself of _Mistress Seymour. _

_

* * *

_

There was a searching party of at least ten men. All were to ride to Norfolk as fast as they could and then search for Anne. Henry had given the job of making sure they left with everything they needed and as soon as possible to Brandon.

Henry walked out towards the large group of men and horses. Walking over to Brandon he said, "I'm going as well." Brandon although surprised just requested that another horse be brought around for His Majesty.

Once Henry was ready along with the rest of the men he mounted his horse and said, "Good luck, Charles. I know you'll put a stop to the rebellions in Yorkshire." Then they were off, leaving Brandon in the dust.

* * *

**March 7, 1538**

Henry could see the manner not far ahead. He was terrified he would arrive only to find Anne was not there and had never been there. If she wasn't here then she was truly gone and nothing he said or did would matter.

Anne watched as Henry approached. She knew she should have been rushing to hide her things and preparing a horse to take her away from here but she stayed staring out the window. If she was honest with herself she missed Henry. He could anger her like no other but she also loved him. She watched as dismounted and strode toward her. He looked to her, not like a King, but a determined lover. He had come for her and he wasn't leaving without her.

Henry signaled for his men to enter behind him as he walked into the manner. Taking a ragged, but deep breath he called, "Anne?" There was no response. Henry looked around a little. Interestingly enough this house shared a few features as Anne's family estate. Most prominent was that the second floor looked like a balcony from where he was. The slight whispering of the men behind him quieted when a noise was heard from upstairs.

She heard as the door opened. She had dismissed the staff hoping that if they didn't come face to face with the King they wouldn't give her away. She heard her name ring through the manner. She held her breath and stayed very still. Perhaps if she was lucky he, and his men, wouldn't go any further.

Anne stayed silent for a few more seconds before she stood up, purposefully moving her dress against the table she had sat at. Her dress made a loud rustling noise that echoed throughout the manner. She heard the voices fall silent. She had no plan to show herself to Henry but she, realized now, couldn't hide from him. Henry was King of England and Supreme Head of the Church but she would not fear him as others did. She would not cower in his presence and beg for forgiveness when confronted with his wrath.

Henry watched as Anne gracefully walked to the edge of the second floor. She didn't curtsy to him nor did she address him as King. Inspiring many gasps from the men watching, the King of England bowed deeply to her. When Henry rose from his bow he met Anne's eyes once more.

Anne in response to Henry's bow curtsied deeply but she didn't release his eyes. Her father had once told her they were hooks for the soul and she had every intention to hook Henry.

Henry watched as she stayed in her curtsy. He knew from experience that she would only rise when he told her to. Dragging his eyes from her he found the stairs. He ran up them and crossed the distance between them. His first desire had been to pull her up and kiss her breathless but he refrained and offered his hand.

Anne looked up at him under her lashes. She knew he was truly asking. If she wished to rise without taking his hand he would let her.

Henry let a breath when he felt Anne's warm hand in his own. Tightening his grip he helped her from her curtsy. Henry brought her hand to his lips.

Anne, fully aware of their audience mouthed, 'Omnia vincit amor.' Henry smiled widely at her. Laughing he pulled her to him and swung her around. He wasted no time kissing her. Anne wrapped her hands around his neck. They pulled apart at the sound of light coughing. But not even Henry's subjects awkward coughs could spoil his happiness. He had Anne back.

* * *

**June 1538**

Mistress Anne was back at Court and almost every courtier was thankful. The only ones who resented her presence were the Seymours. Even the Imperial Ambassador was pleased to have her back at Court if it mean the King's mood would be greatly improved.

The Queen's family had spread a rumor the Queen was pregnant. The King was not to announce her pregnancy until she started to show but the Seymours had hoped to gain some favor by leaking the news. They had been disappointed but not surprised to hear Anne was back at Court. The King's determination to find her hadn't left much hope that her location would remain a mystery for long.

Brandon was still in Yorkshire and there was little news. Henry was worried how things were going but Anne assured him that if they received poor news she would share an idea, she thought may help if it pleased the King. Henry assured her it would please him greatly if she shared her opinion.

* * *

**July 4, 1538**

Jane watched from her window as Henry left with Anne to go riding. She had assumed that since she was with child Henry would hide Anne from her again but she was mistaken. Since Anne had returned Henry had flaunted her more than before. She had been avoiding Court and her family the last week. She knew her father and brother would scold her for losing the King's love and falling so far from favor while George Boleyn prospers. She couldn't do anything though. All she could do was pray God gave her another son.

* * *

**July 11, 1538**

"Our ruin is almost certain."

"I am with child. His Majesty was pleased." Jane protested.

"He is more pleased to spend his time whoring with Mistress Anne." Jane didn't say anything. Her father was right.

"Jane is safe as long as Edward lives and thrives." Her brother was always assuring their father.

"Edward is a healthy boy." Jane said quietly.

"You better be carrying a son." Her father warned.

* * *

**July 23, 1538**

"How could you allow this to happen?" Sir John Seymour screamed. The King had dined with the French Ambassador with Anne by his side rather than Jane.

"I didn't know."

"You should have never allowed Anne's position to strengthen so much!"

"I cannot control the King."

"No." Her father agreed softly. "But while you had the King's love you should have pushed him to have her executed." Jane gasped. Surely her father couldn't be suggesting Anne should have died innocent.

"But Anne was not guilty.." She trailed off.

"Maybe not. But it would have suited us if she had died in the May of 1536."

* * *

**July 27, 1538**

Jane stared at the blood on her fingers. Her ladies were rushing around her. Calling for doctors, her family, and the King. His Majesty would not be pleased. She had tried so hard to keep her thoughts pure but all her fathers scolding had distressed her so. Jane could only hope Dr. Linacre could save her baby.

Dr. Linacre stood before the King. "I regret to inform Your Majesty that the Queen has lost the baby. It is unknown whether it was a boy or girl." Henry nodded. Jane had lost his son.

* * *

He walked into Jane's bedchambers. He glared at her for a moment. "I am so sorry."

"You have lost my boy." Jane didn't bother to point out that the baby's sex had been unknown. In Henry's mind it was always a son.

Jane didn't bother to tell the King that it was her fathers words and Henry's actions that caused her distress. It wouldn't matter to the King.

* * *

When Jane's lady opened the door to see Mistress Boleyn on the other side she fixed her best glare on the girl.

"I wish to visit the Queen. Is she awake?" Anne finally asked. Jane's lady gave a curt nod. Anne entered the chamber she had once called her own. She couldn't help the deja vu she felt.

Finally she was led into see Jane. Anne could tell Jane was surprised to see her. "I know that you probably do not feel up to visitors," Anne began. She had debated coming but in the end she remembered the pain she had felt after she had miscarried. "But I wish to offer my condolences and wish you a fast recover, physically and mentally."

"Thank you, Mistress Anne."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 11_

_A/N: Reviewers&Readers,_

_Thank you for all your support. Sorry this update is late:/._

_-madkin_

_So I just wanted to throw out there that I don't know if the firework thing is true but go with it anyway:)._

_

* * *

_

**August 21, 1538**

Henry watched as Anne danced and mingled with some courtiers. He was happy to see some people were being kind to her. It seemed that the people, who weren't too ambitious, were starting to accept her. Henry thought it was about time after 12 years. He looked to his right where Jane sat. He couldn't believe he had ever picked her over Anne. Edward had recently fallen ill and Jane and he were waiting on news, praying for his recovery with the rest of England. He'd been considering that maybe Anne was his true wife and Queen. He had yet to suggest it to Anne besides referring to Jane as Mistress Seymour when they were utterly alone. He knew Anne understood what he was implying even if she had yet to comment on it, she was more intelligent than most.

Jane watched as Henry applauded loudly as the dance ended. He had the biggest smile on his face. She couldn't see his eyes for he was looking at Anne, who had coincidently finished in front of Henry. Jane could only guess that Henry's eyes held the same desire and love that Anne's held. Jane had herd the rumors that the King's love for Anne was once again at its highest. She had been a young girl, not yet old enough to come to Court, the first time but she knew that if she had seen his passion for Anne she would never have thought she could replace her. Henry saw Anne as his equal. She tempted Henry with her dark eyes. Enticed him with her wit and sharp-tongued. Teased him with the idea of possessing her body, mind, and soul. Tormented him with fact she was forever just out of his reach. Henry was bewitched and Jane didn't understand how anyone could think otherwise. Anne would hold Henry, love stricken and desperate for her, at arms length until her death.

Anne smiled coyly at Henry as he applauded. His eyes darkened with lust as he looked upon her. She knew she looked beautiful. She was wearing Henry's favorite dress. He had, had it made for her years ago and Anne had taken proper care of it so that it still fit perfectly years later. It was embroidered with purple beads on the white bodice. They were noticeable and they were as much of the royal color she dared to wear. Once she had worn an entire gown made of purple but things were different now. She wasn't to be Queen and she didn't desire to start any rumors that she was. She knew Henry was considering it but she hadn't said anything. She knew that if she delivered a son he would take it as a sign from God that their marriage was lawful, but the idea that she would leave the position of mistress open scared her terribly.

Anne glanced over to Jane. She had only spoken to her once since coming to Court. She still despised the girl but she felt she did the right thing offering her sympathies after her miscarriage. Anne knew far too well the position she was in and how terrifying each day was. Every day she woke wondering if today would be her downfall. Anne felt her downfall was a fair punishment, but a lost child wasn't.

Henry stood and made his way over to Anne asking for her hand. Smiling she placed hers in his and he led her across the room. Moving to stand in a conner with her he bowed deeply and kissed her fingers. Anne looked around quickly. It wasn't wise for him to show such respect to her for he was King and she was but a humble servant. Seeing some people around them disapproving of the King's actions gave Anne a thrill. She had always found pleasure in breaking all the rules with Henry, even rules he had made.

"Sweetheart." he murmured.

Leaving her hand in his she dipped into a low curtsy and said, "Your Majesty."

Everyone was watching them. Henry could feel the eyes of his subjects. HIs attempt to hide his conversation with Anne seemed fruitless now. Using his grasp on Anne's hand he rose her from the curtsy with a slight smirk on his face that matched hers. Taking something from his pocket he placed it in her hands before bowing down to kiss her hand once and then he turned and left her with his gift.

Anne waited for most of the eyes watching her to follow the King back to his throne before opening the gift. It was a copy of the necklace she wanted to give to Elizabeth. It was very well done. Reaching inside the pouch she pulled out a note. Unfolding it she read,

_My love_

_Diane should have something as well, don't you agree?_

_Your loyal friend and servant_

_Henry Rex._

Anne smiled and looked up to meet Henry's gaze. He was smiling back at her. She mouthed, 'Thank you.' Henry inclined his head in her direction.

* * *

**September 7, 1538**

Elizabeth followed her ladies as they led her to her Mama's new rooms. They were closer to her Papa's than before. Elizabeth was so excited to be at Court. It was her birthday today and there was to be jousting, a masquerade, and a feast in her honor. There wouldn't be fireworks as there had been in the past for she was not a princess anymore but she didn't mind.

"The Lady Elizabeth. Come in." Nan ushered Anne's daughter inside. Elizabeth ran to Anne when she entered the room and threw herself into her Mama's arms.

"Oh, my sweet Elizabeth." Anne tightened her arms. Anne pulled way and stroked her daughter's fiery hair.

"Mama! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Are you excited about the festivities in your honor?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically with a bight smile on her face. Elizabeth looked around.

"Where is Papa?"

"He had things to attend to but he'll be here soon." Anne picked up Elizabeth. "He missed you very much."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her Mama's neck. "I missed him too!" She announced.

"Would you like to pick out a dress for the feast tonight? Your Papa has had some new ones made for you."

"Yes, Mama." Anne signaled her ladies to follow her and Elizabeth into her bedchambers where the dresses were laid out.

* * *

The King had been unable to see Elizabeth before the Masquerade. Elizabeth and Anne were suppose to be in it and he knew from Elizabeth's letters to Anne that she had been practicing. He had wanted to participate as well but Jane had expressed her joy at being able to watch with him by her side so he had declined a part. He often found himself regretting his answer especially when Anne would talk about the preparations being made. He had asked Anne to show him her costume but she had teasingly smiled and told him it was a surprise. He had resisted the desire to peak without her knowing. Today was finally the day he would see Anne's costume and he couldn't help the giddiness he felt at watching her.

As Henry sat down in his throne next to Jane he glued his eyes to the show in front of him. Jane had tried to talk to him but he discouraged the small talk.

Finally the masquerade was starting. Anne had told him that the ladies in the tower were pure maidens waiting for their fathers to find suitable husbands for them. The men were dressed in white and black. The ones in white were honorable men and the ones in black were amoral men. Henry watched as the fathers called out random names. The fathers appeared to be unaware of the color of the costume of the men called and they would escort their daughters to the men and send them off. Once all the maidens were chosen, Anne and Elizabeth among them, the masquerade showed each marriage. Some were happy with many sons and others were disastrous with the husbands taking many mistresses. The honorable men escorted their wives out of sight.

Henry could see one of the maidens walking in the audience while the masquerade continued. She would talk to a young gentleman and hand them a ribbon and mask. He watched as she came closer to him. As she got closer he could see that she looked familiar. Just then she caught his eye and walked towards him. She came from behind him and he felt her breathe on his neck. "Your Majesty, would you like to be a knight and save a damsel?"

Henry recognized the voice immediately. It was Anne. Turning his head to look at her slightly he whispered, "May I save you?" Anne laughed softly.

"I'm afraid not for I was married to an honorable man but I believe it could be made so that I were to dance with His Majesty, if it pleases you." Henry nodded and he felt Anne drape a sash across his chest and then tie a mask on him. Leaning in closer she nipped his ear and whispered, "Wait for the other men to stand and then storm the castle with them. If you wish to dance with me I'll be to your right." Then she was gone.

Henry watched the rest of the masquerade ignoring Jane's stares. As other men in the audience stood he followed and stormed the castle with them. He noticed each man was wearing a sash with the words honesty, intelligence, etc. Each man rescued a wife, taking them away from their appalling husbands. True to her word Henry saw Anne to his right with another man. He escorted Elizabeth, his rescued damsel, to where Anne stood and the girls quickly changed places.

Everyone clapped and watched as the knights and maidens danced. When it was seen that the King was missing from his throne there were a few shouts of praise to His Majesty.

Henry danced with Anne and he was thankful that the dance was a common one that all courtiers would know unless they were new to Court. Henry smiled when he saw his darling Elizabeth dancing. She looked beautiful in her white silk gown. Her bodice was embroidered with sparkling white beads that formed a cross. Henry noticed all of the women wore the same gown. Anne quickly caught his attention once more when her hand lingered on his chest.

Jane had been suspicious when she saw one of the maidens coming over to Henry. She hadn't recognized Anne then but she knew Henry was dancing with her now. They had yet to be unmasked but it was obvious. Jane felt anger at Anne for taking Henry from her side. She had told Henry that she was so excited to see a masquerade as his Queen and that she was so happy they would sit together as husband and wife. She knew he had denied the request from Anne to participate for her weeks earlier but apparently Anne had other ideas. Jane knew that the knights had been chosen during the masquerade and that Henry hadn't planned to leave her but she still felt anger with him. He had chosen Anne over her, yet again.

Everyone cheered as the knights, honorable husbands, and maidens were unmasked.

* * *

Henry sat next to Jane as he watched the beginning of the joust. Anne was seated below him to his left with Elizabeth. He had made sure that she and Elizabeth sat close. George was also seated with them. He was talking to Elizabeth.

As the time came for Henry to get up and prepare to joust the current winner Anne looked up at him with worried eyes. She still remembered the horrible fall that Henry had taken the last time he jousted. She had been so feared for his life and she was worried now.

Henry smiled reassuringly at her as he passed her. It didn't lessen the worry she felt that was so clearly seen on her face.

Henry dressed in armor and mounted his horse. He could hear the people cheering for him. He was expected to win for he was King and he had to be best. He was slightly nervous for he remembered the fall he'd taken last time. He would never admit it but Anne was not the only one worried. In the upcoming days he had thought about his last joust a lot. The only thing he'd done differently that day was wear Jane's favor instead of Anne's. That was the first time he'd worn another's favor in five years.

_Henry opened his eyes. The first face he saw looming above him was Brandon. "Charles." Brandon and others shouted in joy that he was well. Henry could feel pain in his head and leg, but he wasn't dead. He had fallen hard and it was rumored he might never wake but he had. While everyone ran around calling for the doctors and preparations for him sot moved to the castle he opened his hand. Jane's favor lay resting in it. He smiled. His sweetheart had saved him._

At the time Henry was sure it was Jane's favor that saved his life, but know he was unsure. Was it possible God had been trying to tell him it was unwise to pursue Jane for Anne was his lawfully wedded wife? Henry had thought it was a sign from God telling him Anne wasn't his true wife and Queen and that Jane should be. Perhaps he was wrong.

Henry rode over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of allowing me to wear your favor?"

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth gracefully rose and tied her favor to her father's lance.

Jane watched Anne's face smile as Elizabeth sat back down. Anne's smiled dropped when Elizabeth wasn't looking though. Anne was worried for His Majesty.

Henry rode to his spot and waited. Once the match started he charged forward holding his lance steady. Anne flinched when the other men was thrown from his horse. She could easily imagine it was Henry and the image made her eyes burn with tears, but she refused to allow them to roll down her cheeks. Henry had won and he was safe.

Jane watched Anne dance with many young men. Jane had hoped Anne's kind words had been a peace offering but Anne had made no move to help Jane's position or excuse herself from Court and as the King's Official Mistress. It seemed as though her words were strictly that, words. Jane felt her anger swell as Henry stared at Anne. He never could take his eyes off of her when she danced. She had spent many nights watching him watch Anne. She could always feel the eyes of the people on her. She needn't meet one's gaze to know their eyes held pity.

Henry had danced with Elizabeth many times already. He had yet to dance with Anne for she had a steady stream of partners asking her. Henry couldn't be jealous though when every look she sent his way was one of burning desire for him. Every time he met her eyes he could feel his patience give way as he waited for this night to end.

Elizabeth had many asking for her hand in a dance and she spent most of the night on the floor with her Mama. She had so much fun today, dancing and watching her Papa joust. She knew that her ladies would soon tell her it was time to excuse herself to go to bed so she spent the rest of her night dancing.

* * *

Henry made his way to Anne's rooms. His entire body was burning with his desire for her. He felt as if he hadn't had her in months but he knew he had shared her bed last night. Anne had always had this affect on him. She made his heart race with a smile and his mind alert with a simple question. Her eyes had the greatest affect on him. One glance from her dark eyes sparkling with love and lust and he would do whatever she asked. Increasing his pace he reached her rooms. He didn't wait for her ladies to finish curtsying before he told them to leave.

Walking into her bedchambers he saw Anne teasingly covered by blankets. He could see she wore nothing underneath but he still couldn't see enough of her. Striding to the bed he climbed above her. His kiss was demanding but Anne didn't shy from him. Slowly he began kissing a path down her body, pulling the blanket down a little each time.

In the early hours of the morning both fell asleep, exhausted.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 12_

_A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I get these odd moments of obsession and inspiration about certain things (TV shows, movies, books, people, time periods, etc.) and for a while it's been the Tudors so I've been writing tons but lately I've gotten distracted by other stuff but no need to worry I'm still in love with the Tudors and obsessed enough to make updates every day or almost every day :). By the way I know the first scene is from the series but I loved it so I decided to do it again in my story._

_

* * *

_

**October 5, 1538**

Anne was mingling in the Great Hall with her brother. She knew the King had things to attend to so she was hoping to see him in passing. She was waiting to tell George her good news until after she had told His Majesty. Henry had always wanted to know before she told anyone, even family. Interrupting George someone announced loudly that the King was arriving. Everyone bowed as the King appeared.

Henry scanned the crowd of people milling about. Spotting Anne he smiled and began walking to her. She was easy to spot for she was the only one who dared to look up slightly to search out his eyes. He could see George by his sister as he got closer.

"Sweetheart." Henry held out his hand. Anne rose as she placed her hand in his. Henry tightened his hold on Anne's hand before tugging her closer to him. Smiling Henry leaned into to kiss her but stopped when he heard Her Majesty the Queen. Henry's eyes quickly turned from loving to bitter as he looked towards the entry behind Anne.

Anne hearing and seeing Henry's expression turned to look as well, her smile falling from her face.

Jane walked into the entry of the Great Hall only to see Henry and Anne. She saw Anne try to make her way past Henry after seeing her, but Henry was still in possession of Anne's hand.

Henry stopped her before she could get too far. "No, no. Wait."

Jane could hear Henry's plea that Anne stay. She also saw the pointed look Anne gave Henry. Jane glared at them both as she stormed away. She couldn't believe their nerve! She was the Queen of England. All Anne was at Court was Marquess of Pembroke and Henry's Official Mistress, which was all anyone acknowledged her as now. To think that she had once been Henry's loved mistress while Anne was the shunned Queen. At least Anne had some decency to try to leave the situation, unlike Henry who did what he desired without a care or thought to her feelings. She had to find a way to win the King's love again.

"Only a moment." Anne surrendered to his request but looked around at the people, who were still bowing. She felt uncomfortable after Henry had shunned Jane so openly for her. Of course everyone knew she possessed Henry's love again but such an act of disrespect to the Queen by the King in front of half the Court made her nervous. She was no fool and she knew her many enemies would try to bring about her downfall, yet again. "I have missed you greatly." Henry whispered.

Anne smiled at his declaration. Her nervousness melted away as she forgot about the people around them. "As I have missed you."

Henry smiled lovingly. He hadn't truly seen Anne for three days. He was busy since Brandon had finally sent news back. He had been discussing the rebellions with Cromwell for the better part of the day, again. Anne glanced around her nervously. Henry sensing her distress lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "What is it?"

Anne stepped closer to Henry and brought her lips close to his ear. Closing her eyes she quickly whispered, "I am with child." She opened her eyes and looked around rapidly trying to see if anyone had heard her. No one seemed too.

Henry's eyes widened and a smile graced his face. Wrapping his arms securely around Anne's waist he spun her in a circle. Laughing with Anne he hugged her tight and kissed her head affectionately. Henry couldn't have heard happier news. They would have another beautiful baby, perhaps a son this time.

Anne giggled as Henry spun her and held her tight. She was relieved that the news pleased him for she had feared the Queen's recent miscarriage might have reminded him of her own.

Henry lifted her chin and he kissed her. It was demanding as most were but Anne never relinquished control. As he pulled away all he could see was Anne's beautiful face. All thoughts about Jane's poor conduct vanished.

Anne quickly became aware of the people surrounding them. Most probably were speculating at the King's open affection for her. Anne knew that in most Courts and with most other rulers showing such open affection was frowned upon but Henry had always bestowed his complete and utter attention on her, when they were not fighting. She would have thought it odd had Henry refused to spend too long talking to her or restricted the small physical pleasures in public. They ad always danced and kissed. They would hold hands and talk all night together, never sparing a glance at someone else.

"You have given me a wondrous gift." Such love and devotion gleamed in his eyes.

"I love you."

"As I love you, sweetheart." Henry kissed her lips once more before taking her hand and kissing it as well. With a final longing glance of happiness he left her in the Great Hall.

Anne's face betrayed the joy she felt as she watched Henry leave. Once out of her sight though she could hear the courtiers rise and the whispering start. Anne's smile faded as she looked around her. People were staring while they gossiped, some even pointed. When Anne's eyes reached George's she could see pity. Anne turned and strode from the Great Hall leaving her brother behind. She couldn't stand to be standing there while everyone gossiped about her. She loved being signaled out and by consequence gossiped about but only when she was with Henry. When Henry was not by her side Anne knew the whispers were not of admiration and wonder but anger and hate. Henry was her protection, but he was also her downfall.

* * *

**November 11, 1538**

Jane had heard the rumors already. A few loyal ladies had told her that MIstress Boleyn was thought to be carrying the King's child. No official announcement hadn't been made and there wasn't likely to be one. The King had been in a good mood for weeks despite the slow negotiations going on in the North. He had even been being kind to Jane. She had thought it meant he had forgiven her for their lost child but now she knew it was nothing of the sort. He was so happy to be having another bastard with his mistress that he couldn't bother being mad at her for it would spool his mood.

Henry had called for a joust a few days ago. Every person at Court was running around preparing. Jane was getting ready as well. She had thought about excusing herself from the joust but her father and brother insisted she be there. They had told her if she wasn't there Henry would wear Anne's favor instead of hers and it would only prove to people that Anne and her brother were in higher favor than Jane and her family. Jane could remember when Henry had worn her favor because of Anne's absence. He had been so in love with her and so out of love with Anne. Now only two years later it was the complete opposite.

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by a message from the King. Henry wouldn't escort her to the joust for he was already leaving. He would wait to start until she arrived. Jane thanked the messenger and she hurried along.

Jane was finally on her way. She was dressed simply for a Queen but still wore the proper jewels and she wore a purple gown for it wasn't extravagant. When Jane finally arrived and made her way over to the thrones she saw Henry sitting in his. And sitting next to him was Anne. Jane slowed her pace as much as she could without drawing attention as she took in the sight. They were conversing quietly and looked as though they were enjoying themselves. Henry was in possession of Anne's hand and he seemed to be absent-mindedly playing with it. Anne's smile faded as she saw Jane approaching. Jane watched as Henry immediately stiffened in response to Anne's change in demeanor. Anne said something and Henry's head swung around to look at Jane. He quickly turned back to Anne saying something Jane couldn't hear or see and then he got up and walked over to her.

Jane, and everyone else, was distracted by the King and the people watched as he escorted the Queen to her throne. Jane immediately noticed that Anne was missing and could only assume that she had slipped away unnoticed while Henry drew everyone's attention to the royal couple. Jane sent a silent thanks to God for saving her the humiliation of confronting Anne while she sat on the Queen's throne.

Henry left Jane for his turn jousting. As he mounted his horse he searched the crowd for Anne. He didn't see her with George. Riding over to Jane he asked for her favor. He would have preferred to wear Anne's but it wouldn't be considered acceptable. As Jane tied it on he continued scanning the crowds. Finally he saw her standing not far from him by herself. Once Jane finished he nodded and rode over to Anne. There were a few gasps. Every eye was on the King and Anne or Jane.

Anne looked up into Henry's eyes. She was less nervous about the joust today then she had been the last time. Henry held out his hand to her. Anne carefully placed hers in his. Henry brought her hand to his lips and mouthed 'I love you'. Smiling Anne pulled her hand free and Henry's horse trotted away.

Anne had been surprised to see Jane when her presence wasn't announced as Queen. Anne had planned to slip away before Jane ever saw her, but it hadn't gone as planned. She hadn't meant to make any statement by sitting in the throne next to Henry. They had been talking and it felt natural to sit beside him for she had done so for many years before. When she first sat down everyone had stared but when it became apparent that she wasn't doing anything spectacular or evil most stopped. Now everyone was staring at her again for Henry had signaled her out. Anne ignored them and watched Henry proudly win three rounds. No one was too badly hurt and the day soon turned to night.

* * *

**December 25, 1538**

Anne stood with her brother watching Henry and Jane accept and reject gifts. When Anne was Queen this had been something she had loved. She enjoyed sitting next to Henry while he grew excited over gifts. When they were married they had managed to always be on good terms at Christmas. This Christmas Anne was happier than she had been at the last one. She was three months with child and only barely starting to show. Henry had been so excited and gentle with her the last few months.

"This is Jon Seymour's gift." Anne looked over to George before looking back to Henry.

"Do you think it will be accepted?" Henry had been volatile concerning Jane lately. He was mad, disappointed, frustrated, confused, etc. He never knew exactly how he felt about Jane. Anne was now accustomed to hearing him address her as Mistress Seymour when they were alone but never were any words of doubt spoken in front of others.

"She's the Queen."

George looked over to his sister with a smirk. "So was Katherine."

"And so was I." Anne looked away from Henry as he looked at the gifts being presented to him. "He has no other choice but to accept."

"Why?"

"The French Ambassador is here and if the King wishes to present the royal couple untied than he must accept." Anne had been pushing for a French alliance.

George watched as the King proved Anne right by accepting. His sister was a clever one. George shared many qualities with her but she far outshone him, even though she was a woman.

Anne looked behind her to see the Seymours. She held their eyes refusing to back down, but she looked back to George when he tugged on her arm. "The French Ambassador is up." Anne forgetting the Seymours looked to the King.

"I would like to present Your Majesty with a gift." Henry nodded. He was interested to see what Francis had sent him for he was thinking of a French alliance.

A chest was brought out. Inside were a set of jewels for Jane and two goblets. Both cups were gold and one had Henry's name while the other had Francis. He was showing them untied. Henry wasn't entirely impressed but it did seem like something Francis would do. Henry accepted the gift but before Henry could dismiss the ambassador he spoke, "I also have a gift for Mistress Boleyn."

The entire Court went quiet. Henry didn't respond right away. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man. Coming to a decision he motioned for Anne to come forward. Everyone watched as she approached.

Anne's heart stopped when she heard the ambassadors words. A gift for her, from the King of France? Anne watched Henry consider it. He finally motioned for her to come forward. Anne did so and she felt every eye following her, especially the Seymours. Reaching Henry she curtsied deeply. "Your Majesties."

"You may rise Mistress Anne." Anne slowly rose almost afraid of what was happening, but she also felt excitement. When Anne finally met Henry's eyes they were glittering with amusement. He looked over to the Ambassador before saying, "You may proceed."

Someone brought out a medium sized case. Everyone looked at Anne as she nodded her permission for it to be presented. Once it was opened Anne saw a choker. It was beautifully made. It looked like something Henry would give her. It was made with silver chain that was interlaced and had a big sapphire stone and carved into the stone was a rose. Anne assumed it was suppose to be an implied tudor rose. It was magnificent.

Henry watched Anne's face as she received the gift. She looked like she was pleased with it. He motioned for it to be brought closer to him. As he looked at it he could see why Anne admired it. The sapphire stone was stunning and would make her eyes sparkle. It was also worthy of a Queen, but that wasn't the reason Henry liked it. He saw the tudor rose engraved on the stone. If Anne were to wear this it would be obvious to all who saw it that she was his. He looked back to Anne. Noticing she wasn't wearing any necklace he said, "Try it on."

Anne nodded at Henry's request. One of Anne's ladies came out of the crowd and made way to help Anne but Henry motioned her to stop. Henry stood from his throne and walked over to the case and carefully removed the necklace. He came up behind Anne and moved her raven hair to one side, resisting the desire to kiss her neck.

Anne shivered when she felt the touch of Henry's hands placing the choker on her neck. Once he had finished and made sure it was secure he fixed her hair again allowing it to flow down her back. Slowly Anne turned to face Henry.

Henry allowed his eyes to wander up and down Anne. She looked beautiful as she always did and the necklace only enhanced that beauty. The gift complimented her perfectly. "Perfect. You look exquis Maistresse Anne."

"Merci, Your Majesty." Henry took Anne's hand and kissed it.

Jane couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of her. The King of France sent a gift to a mistress. It was rare for another monarch to acknowledge another's mistress and it unthinkable to present it with the royal gifts. If there was such a gift it should have been presented privately away from the eyes of Court. She couldn't have been more furious with Henry for allowing such a thing. Did he not care how this affected her? Surely people would read into this and Jane could only imagine the rumors that would come of this. Her family would surely blame her even though she had no control of the King of France or his ambassador.

Henry returned to his seat and Anne turned again to face him. "We accept the gift." The French Ambassador nodded and when he looked at Anne next to him he smiled. Anne returned his smile and she quickly excused herself as the next gift was presented.

George watched as Anne made her way over to him. Meeting eyes they agreed to meet in the back conner. When they were both as far from others as they would get George said, "It's beautiful."

"I know." Anne sighed. "But what does it mean?"

"I won't pretend to know the motives of King Francis but he did just acknowledge you as the Official Mistress of the King of England."

"Yet he would not acknowledge me as Queen." Anne grumbled.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you don't enjoy defying every rule."

Anne smirked." Of course I do. I dare say it's just as fun as being Queen." Anne looked back through the crowd and met Henry's eyes. She inclined her head with a loving smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 13_

_A/N: Thank you loyal readers and reviewers. I love knowing other people are happy with how I'm writing the story and suggesting what could help it._

_MiaGleek: I love the last line too. Thank you for reviewing!_

_cruelangel101: Anne is pushing the rules now. She has no real intention to become Queen but she enjoys knowing she can get away with it. I'm kinda glad your torn between Anne and Jane because, I think, it means that the characters are complex enough so that situations they're in aren't black and white but shades of grey. By the way your right I messed up with the pregnancy months/dates, but I'm gonna keep them and just pretend. I have like a rough outline of what's gonna happen and it can get kinda confusing since its not too organized._

**January 12, 1539**

Henry sighed as he walked through the halls. He saw the people bowing to him but he ignored them. He had gotten in another fight with Anne. She had asked him if he intended to take a mistress. It had only been a few weeks since the doctor had said Anne could no longer act as his mistress physically and she was already worrying. He knew what he should have said. He knew what he had planned to say but she had asked him with anger in her eyes and a calm voice. He had gotten defensive and yelled. Telling her it was his right and that she had no say for she couldn't offer herself. He couldn't help but wonder how it had gotten to the point that she was worried about his faithfulness barely three weeks since she was not available. There was a time when he had, more or less, happily waited 7 years for her. Not once had he strayed before their marriage and now she assumed he would stray in three weeks. He felt slight guilt knowing her doubts were justified. He had given her every reason to doubt him and none to trust him when it came to fidelity.

* * *

Anne took calming breathes as she watched Henry storm out. She wouldn't upset the child she was carrying. Henry was right. He had every right to take a mistress while his wife was with child, the only problem with that logic was she wasn't his wife but his mistress. She knew that how she had asked had set Henry off. She had taunted him and he rose to the bait. She knew he would but she had hoped that this once he would reassure she was the only one and it would stay that way. Anne knew it was too much to ask though. Henry would give her anything and he would let her get away with just as much but not when it came to his pride.

Anne rose her hand from her stomach to her neck. She grazed the necklace lightly, feeling for the lines of the rose. She sighed wishing she could take a walk in the gardens to clear her head, but she knew it would never be allowed while she was with child and it was so cold.

* * *

Anne watched in the mirror as Nan brushed out her hair. She had yet to resolve things with Henry and she was afraid he had gone off with some wench, or worse Jane. When they fought one of them would at least try to reason with the other soon after but Anne hadn't seen nor heard from him since this morning. Sighing she closed her eyes focused on the soothingness of having her hair brushed.

Anne almost dozed off as she waited. She had been getting more tired lately. The doctor assured both Henry and herself that it was perfectly normal and to be expected. Anne had expected as such but Henry had insisted they call the doctor.

Suddenly Nan's motions stopped and Anne opened her eyes but when she looked in the mirror she saw that Nan was looking to the entryway.

"Your Majesty." Henry nodded to Lady Nan and excused her. Anne had yet to turn around. He could only guess she was still upset with him.

Anne continued to look in the mirror, refusing to give Henry the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence. Anne watched as Henry's image appeared in the mirror. She held her breathe as she waited for him to say something. He made no move to speak though.

Henry reached for the comb that Lady Nan had set down when he breathing a word he continued where Nan had left off. Henry met Anne's eyes in the mirror. She looked confused by his actions.

Anne didn't say anything as Henry continued to brush her hair. It wasn't the first he had done so but it was typically in the morning after he had spent the night in her bed. Anne just watched him curiously.

Henry ignored Anne's inquisitive eyes as he ran the comb through her silky raven locks. He had always loved her hair, while he loved everything about her, her hair was one of his favorite things. When she left it flowing down her back he always thought it could never looking more ravishing. He wasn't sure what her ladies did to it but it always smelled like roses. It was an addicting smell on her.

He knew he had to explain himself at the very least. He also knew that he should apologize but humbling himself to another didn't come easily to a King. He hadn't planned what to say nor had he ever. Anne's personality made it impossible to envision a conversation in one's head or plan what to say. Anne was a passionate person and she was often quick-tempered, aggressive, and volatile especially when distressed. One could never foretell her reaction and Henry had long ago learned to go with the flow and react in the moment. This often caused many of their fights but he also knew the spontaneous aspect of it contributed to their passion.

"Finished." Henry murmured softly placing the comb down. Anne turned slowly so she was facing him. Henry knelt down so that he was even with Anne.

"Thank you." Anne whispered. Henry nodded without saying anything.

"I was a fool." Anne didn't say anything. That was nothing new to her. "I'm sorry."

"They're words, Henry." Anne had listened to Henry apologize many times since they had fallen in love and she had learned quickly that what he said were purely words and couldn't be taken too seriously.

"I mean them."

"You always mean them, but it doesn't mean they are always true."

"Anne, I'm sorry. I should not have have gotten angry."

"No and I suppose you expect an apology from me?"

Henry sighed looking at the floor. An apology would have been satisfying to his pride but did he expect one from Anne? "No."

"Then we're done here." Even though moments before she had been wishing Henry would come to her, now that he was here and still refusing to promise to be faithful she wanted him gone.

"Your upset still." Henry sighed and looked into her eyes. "Why do you not forgive me?"

"Should I forgive someone who continues to break my heart?"

Henry sighed, "I love you."

"Words." Anne spat. Standing up she walked over to the windows on the other side of the rooms. Why couldn't he just love her, want her, have her? Why did he need anyone else if he loved her? "If you loved me you wouldn't do such things."

"I have proven to you how much I love you. I tore my country apart! I saved your life! I put our daughters in the line of succession! I raised your brother to one of the highest rankings at Court! I banished your father!"

Anne turned to glare at him. "You did those things for you! You wanted to marry me! You felt guilty! You were trying to make it up to me! You like people knowing how high I am in your favor! You didn't like that someone other than you had control over me!" Anne took a deep breathe. "All I ask is that you be faithful."

"I have a wife. I'm expected to share her bed. To conceive sons."

"A wife!" Anne scoffed. "You don't acknowledge her as such. You deny her as your Queen and wife when we are alone."

"When we're alone! I know how much it hurts you."

"That's not why you do it, Henry. Don't treat me like a fool. I am not stupid and I know how your mind works."

"No, you're intelligent. Smart as any man I know, so tell me why I do it?" Henry challenged.

"Because," Anne drawled, "Your not in love with her anymore and you doubt that she is rightful Queen for there was no true basis for our annulment."

Henry looked at her. "Why haven't you acknowledged it before?" Anne didn't say anything. "It's been months since I've been calling her Mistress Seymour. Why haven't you said anything?"

"What was I suppose to say, Henry? That I want to be Queen? That you should set her aside?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Anne sighed.

"Want to be Queen." Anne met his eyes. She thought about what he was offering. He was giving her a chance to be Queen, again. To be restored to her rightful place along with their daughters. Anne remembered what she had said to Brandon years ago.

_"When you marry your mistress, you leave the position unfulfilled."_

"No." Anne saw shock in Henry's eyes. "Our marriage fell apart. I can barely imagine myself as a docile wife, I could never be a docile Queen."

"No, I suppose not." Henry knew she was right. Anne's sharp-tongue and intelligence would not be acceptable if she was his wife and it would be disrespectful as his Queen.

"Besides if you are not faithful to me when I am your mistress how can I ever hope you'll be faithful to me when I'm your wife?"

"I have a right to take lovers."

"You waited seven years for me." Anne said softly, her anger gone for the moment.

"I know." Henry had been thinking the same thing she was earlier that day.

"What changed?" Anne whispered.

"I had you." Henry said simply. Even though he had loved Anne, at first, when they were married after he had her she was no longer his sole desire. Others had caught his eye, but never his heart. That was until he had met Jane.

"Should I forgive someone who continues to break my heart?" Anne asked again. How could he expect her to forgive him every time he strayed for the rest of her life? She didn't think she could.

"I love you, Anne. I'm in love with you and only you."

"But you desire others. I'm not enough."

"You are." Henry insisted. She was no longer angry but he still feared what she was saying. If he were honest with himself it almost sounded like she was talking herself into leaving him. He wouldn't let her leave. She couldn't leave him.

"Than why do you do such things?"

Henry thought about what she was asking. "You aren't available." He remembered how often he had missed her company when she had been pregnant in the past. His eye would start to wonder when he was trying to distract himself from the loneliness. The only other times he had taken a mistress when she was with child was when he had been displeased with her.

"It's temporary. Can you not wait for me? Its only a few months."

"Five months, Anne."

"Its by far shorter a wait than seven years."

Henry thought about her request. She was right, he had waited longer for her. If she truly got so upset over his other mistress' than maybe he needn't take one, for her sake. Could he commit himself to only her? No. He had an obligation to Jane to give her the chance to bare sons. "Jane…"

"Only while I'm with child." Anne knew that she couldn't ask him to stay away from Jane's bed forever. She told him she didn't wish to be Queen and that meant dealing with Jane.

"I'll wait for you." Henry watched Anne's reaction closely. She looked at him warily but in seconds her face broke out in a smile and her eyes sparkled with joy. He crossed the few feet between them and took her in his arms. He kissed her breathless.

Eventually Henry settled Anne in to bed promising he would return after he readied himself for bed. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 14_

_A/N: So sorry for the wait I have a ton of make up work I've been doing cause I missed a few days last week. Finally at a point where I have a handle on all of it so I thought it was time for an update. I finally worked up the nerve to get into Mary's perspective so hopefully I don't disappoint. Thank you for who reviewed, favorited, and alerted._

**April 18, 1539**

Jane watched Henry beside her. She could see him looking at the young maidens dancing. She had caught his eye wandering many times since Anne had been unavailable to him, especially recently as Anne was now bedridden. She was seven months along and the Court was alive with excitement over the birth of more royal children, bastard or not.

Jane couldn't believe how much support Anne had gained in the past few months. Where Anne was once hated by all she now held the support of many courtiers and even some of the common people. After King Francis had sent such an extravagant gift to Anne for Christmas, acknowledging her as the King of England's Official Mistress her brother explained to her, ambitious courtiers changed their opinion of her. Although all of Anne's recent support wasn't just from courtiers, some of the people were starting to favor her as well. It had been fourteen years since Anne had stolen Henry's love and seven since she had stolen Katherine's crown and the people who had hated her so much before were out-numbered by the people who didn't truly know or remember how great a Queen Katherine was for they were younger and not likely of age to come to Court during her reign. How Anne became Queen was nothing more than a tale ambitious fathers told their daughters. No longer was Anne's past despicable and sickening. The only thing the people saw today was the great love the King bore Anne and how they were still madly in love after so many years. The story of Anne Boleyn and the King of England was no longer one of disdain but a love story. Jane's only happiness in the situation was that the Lady Mary still held the majority of the peoples support, after Edward.

Henry caught Jane's thoughts once more as she saw him close his eyes and turn his head away from the dancers. She had seen him do this often. At first she had thought he was ill and inquired after his health but he had coldly told her he was well. Jane had heard her ladies talking about how Anne had managed to entice a promise from the King that he would be faithful to her during her pregnancy. Jane didn't believe the gossip at first for Henry always took a mistress. The only exception being Anne's first pregnancy, but he had taken one after Elizabeth was born. Despite her earlier disbelief Jane found herself wondering if such a rumor could be true. To Jane's knowledge Henry hadn't taken a fancy to any one and he was often avoiding the flirtatious looks and smiles of women. Jane had assumed that even if Henry had made a promise it didn't include her, for she was his wife, but when Jane had suggested he visit her bed he had refused without explanation. She was hurt and felt rejected and vowed that she would look her best and try to seduce the King. If Henry broke his promise to Anne surely she would refuse to be his mistress any longer. However she wasn't having much luck. She had often seen the King looking her over and staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She had believed that those were signs that he would give into her but Henry seemed determined to keep his promise.

* * *

Henry shook his head slightly hoping to clear it. He had left the Court dining with Jane.

_Henry sighed loudly. He took a deep breathe and stood from his throne. Everyone at Court stopped and the ladies curtsied while the men bowed. "I'm retiring for the night. Please stay and enjoy the rest of the night with the Queen." Henry met Jane's eyes at the end. She looked beautiful in a way she hadn't in years and he didn't know if he could stay true to Anne if she were to follow him._

_Jane inclined her head. "Your Majesty." Satisfied that Jane would stay he walked out. _

Henry loved Anne but he had forgotten how hard it had been to wait for her before they were married. In the despair of their marriage Henry had only remembered the great love and fun they had together before. Henry honestly didn't know how he had waited seven years to begin with. He was constantly moody and he was only happy when he was visiting Anne but even those visits were torture for they increased his desire for her.It had only been four months since his promise to Anne and he was struggling to keep it. It didn't help that Jane, and every other lady at Court, had made it their mission to seduce him, or that was how it felt.

Henry had contemplated taking a mistress and keeping her a secret, but every time he considered the option he decided that it wasn't a good one. Henry replayed Anne's words in his head the night he made the promise. Before he had given in, her tone seemed final and her words begged for him to tell her she was wrong for thinking of leaving. Henry was afraid that if Anne ever found out he was unfaithful after he swore to her he would wait then she would leave. No matter what he had to promise Henry wouldn't lose Anne. When Anne had left in that dreadful April he had been sick with the idea that he would never find her. That he would spend the rest of his life without her. Henry was determined that nothing and no one but God would take her from him.

* * *

**May 30, 1539**

Mary uselessly tossed and turned in an attempt to finally fall asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since she had learned that the King of France had not only recognized Anne as her father's sole mistress but done so in a most inappropriate manner. The gift given to Anne was one any Queen would be happy to wear, but Anne was not Queen and if Anne wore that necklace at Court, as Mary assumed she had and would, it would rival Jane's jewels.

Jane and Mary had gotten along well ever since Jane had caught her father's eye. Mary had been so pleased that not only was Henry's eye wandering but his heart as well. She had signed the oath right after Jane became Queen. She didn't agree with the religious aspects and she hated that her mother's marriage was invalid but she had ignored those thoughts for she would not have to acknowledge Anne as Queen. Jane had promised her on many occasions that she would try to help Mary's standing in her father's eyes, however, it seemed Jane was no longer in favor and Anne was once again competing with the Queen of England as the most powerful women in England.

Mary had heard many rumors since the King had taken Anne as his only mistress. Some said he wanted to declare his marriage to Anne valid and make her Queen, with the only thing stopping him being the lack of a son from Anne, which could change in the next couple weeks. Some people thought Anne may try to poison Jane, but Mary thought that was a ridiculous. Only a fool would do such a thing knowing that nothing gained would outweigh the loss of such an act and Anne was anything but a fool. Others thought that Henry would take two wives, so he could have Anne as his wife once again. Mary didn't believe Anne would accept such an agreement after being Henry's only wife and Queen, even if Henry had the intention to do such a thing. The only thing Mary knew for certain was that Henry and Anne inspired much gossip throughout England.

Mary had tried not to worry about Anne's control over her father. After all her father had showed her nothing but kindness since she signed the oath, but he was not favoring her either. He favored his daughters with Anne. Mary had spent time in Elizabeth's household when she was a Princess and she had come to love the little girl. Mary no longer blamed Elizabeth for her mothers scheming. Elizabeth was innocent and shouldn't be judged by her mothers sins. Mary had yet to meet her newest half-sister, Diane. It was rumored that Diane looked very much like Anne's mother, Elizabeth Howard. Mary thought it odd that neither daughter resembled one of their parents more than the other, but she was sure that would soon change if Henry continued to spend so much time in Anne's company.

* * *

**June 14, 1539**

Henry paced his chambers. He so wished Brandon was with him and not smoothing over the details of the new agreement with the northerners. Henry had taken Anne's advice and had Brandon propose the idea that instead of the religious houses just being stripped and destroyed, they would be used to help the towns. Some would be turned into schools, farms, houses, etc. The people had agreed immediately after insuring they would be granted a pardon for their treason. Henry had been beyond happy after finding out Anne was with child when he got Brandon's letter asking for the permission to promise the pardon and had given Brandon permission.

Now Henry was worried about Anne and their child and he wanted his friend with him. Unfortunately, Brandon was no where close to London. Anne had gone into labor nineteen hours ago and she had yet to deliver. Henry was shocked Anne's labor was so hard for her pregnancy had been relatively easy. Whenever Henry was in her rooms he could feel the tension. Everyone was thinking what no one would say, Anne might die in labor. No one had told him that there was a chance he would have to chose between Anne's life and their child's, but he knew that if Anne didn't deliver in the next few hours it was very likely. He didn't know how to chose. How did one decide whether to save your child or the woman you love?

* * *

Henry's doors burst open and a breathless messenger appeared. "Mistress Boleyn…"

Henry stood at the boys words. What was wrong with Anne? Henry stormed past the boy and ran to Anne's chambers, ignoring the curious looks of the courtiers he passed. Henry's mind suggested everything that could have happened to Anne. Anne could have given birth to a stillborn. Anne could be sick. The baby could be ill. Countess possibilities swarmed his head, but one was so bad he felt physical pain. Anne could be dying or already dead. Henry made the decision then, that he would chose Anne. He would save Anne.

Henry burst thought the doors and looked at all the faces in the room. They all shared the same expression of joy and relief. Henry stalked over to Dr. Linacre. "What happened? Is Anne alright?"

"Mistress Boleyn is well and your…" He was cut off by a baby crying. Henry looked up at the sound.

"Is that…?" Henry couldn't find the words to ask. Dr. Linacre had said Anne was well. Did that mean their baby was also healthy?

"Yes, Your Majesty. That is your healthy son."

"A son?" Henry whispered. Dr. Linacre only nodded. Henry couldn't believe it. He and Anne finally had their son. "Can I see her?"

"Mistress Boleyn is very tired and will need much rest."

"She's well you said."

"Yes. She shows no signs of sickness and her spirit seems strong."

"I wish to see her." Henry knew what Dr. Linacre was telling him, but minutes ago he had thought Anne may have died and he wouldn't leave until he saw with his own eyes Anne was alive and well.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Henry walked into the birthing chambers. He saw a few ladies gathered around a crib curtsying but he ignored them, seeing only Anne. Her hair was wildly spread against her pillow and her skin looked pasty. Henry walked over to her and sat by her side.

"Anne?" Henry whispered. Anne's eyes fluttered open.

"Our boy." She whispered with a weak smile. Henry smiled at her and laughed softly.

"Our boy." He repeated smiling.

"Henry IX."

"Henry?"

"He looks just like you." Anne whispered, looking towards her ladies. Henry followed her gaze. He looked back at Anne before approaching Anne's ladies.

"Your Majesty." They all muttered together. All curtsied expect one. She was holding his son.

"Give him to me." Nan walked over to the King and placed his little boy in his arms. Henry cradled his son. Harry smiled at him with his eyes half-closed. Henry was captivated. Anne was right, their son looked just like him. Henry tore his gaze away from Harry's face to look into Anne's eyes, gleaming with happiness. Henry was sure his eyes reflected hers exactly for he couldn't have been happier.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 15_

_A/N: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting. I recently reread some of the previous chapters and I just wanna thank everyone for sticking with me and the story considering how bad my spelling and grammar can be. I have to admit I'm not much of a 'draft' person. I write it the first time and that's pretty much it, so I don't tend to reread and proof it before posting. I'm in love with writing, not so much with grammar. Also I wanted to say that I'm aware that the second scene would never ever happen, back then or now but I thought of the idea and couldn't resist so just pretend :)._

_Sarah (): I will defiantly do that :)._

_B. DavisRules: Thank you! I actually want to be a writer/author eventually, so it means a lot. I also wanna thank you for being such a faithful reviewer._

_Rosalie Lestrange: Thank you so much :). It really means a lot that people like the story and I love when people say I'm a good writer cause I do want to be an author, so its a real confidence booster. I hope that when the story ends you still love it as much as you do now._

**June 16, 1539**

Henry fidgeted slightly on the bed as he watched Anne hold their little boy. She was still extremely weak and he was nervous about her holding Harry but he didn't dare suggest such a thing. If she couldn't support Harry he was close enough to take him from her. Henry smiled as he watched Anne. She seemed happy leaning against his chest, holding their son tight to her. Henry was happy he had made and kept his promise to Anne for he was sure that had he not done either he would not have had this moment of any other like it.

Henry had been in Anne's rooms with her since the birth. He had left only to bathe and dress and to allow her to do the same. He knew Cromwell was curious and slightly annoyed by his actions as well as pleased with them. Cromwell was more than happy to take over affairs of state but he didn't like that Henry was with Anne. He was forever afraid that the King would restore Anne as Queen and she would make good on her threats.

No one at Court besides George, the attendants, midwives, and Dr. Linacre knew about the birth of little Harry, even Cromwell thought Henry was just locking himself away with Anne. Henry wasn't sure how to announce that his mistress had borne him a beautiful boy that looked so like him, but he refused to allow Harry's birth to become known by rumor. This was the boy Anne had promised him. This was the boy he had fought and pursued his marriage to Anne for. This was the boy he had waited fourteen years for. He refused to allow his arrival into the world to be a rumor. He tried to think of a way to announce Harry's birth unofficially.

"Henry?"

Henry turned his head immediately to meet her dark eyes. "Hmmm."

"What are you thinking?" She asked gently as her fingers lightly traced a question mark on his head. Henry noticed that Harry had been taken by one of Anne's ladies.

"Its nothing important, sweetheart."

"No one said it was." Henry raised his eyebrow as he glanced down at Anne. He was King and everything he thought and felt were important.

"Is that so?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes. And important or foolish I still desire an answer to my question."

"Are you certain?"

"Would I have asked if I was not?" Henry conceded.

"Harry's birth hasn't been announced."

"Nor shall it be." Henry looked at her curiously. "I am but your mistress and no announcement need be made."

"I wish to make one anyway."

Anne paused for a moment. "And this desire, where does it come from?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You desire to publicly claim our son, but you did no such thing with Diane."

"Announcements of birth or conception are only allowed for Queens and Princesses."

"You intend to announce Harry." Henry didn't say anything. Anne was right. He mostly wished to announce it for he wanted everyone to know that Anne had kept her promise and given him a son. He had not been fooled or manipulated by an ambitious girl and her family. To think that if he had stayed married to Anne they would have 3 beautiful legitimate children. One Prince of England and two princesses. They would have had an heir, but instead he had married Jane.

"Not announce."

"What are you planning, Henry?" Anne was so delighted to finally have succeeded in giving Henry a son, but that son was a bastard.

"I'm not sure. I don't wish to allow Harry's birth to become known by rumor. Do you not wish for people to know of your triumph?" Anne only nodded. "What do you suggest?" Anne had always loved a little mischief.

Anne gave him a wicked smile. "A few things come to mind."

* * *

**July 4, 1539**

Henry strode through the halls on his way to Anne's rooms. Today was the day that Harry would become known to Court. Henry had sent Harry with George to Hever Castle along with some attendants to look after Harry. No one at Court knew Anne was no longer lying in for Anne was still confined to her bed after the birth so she could heal. She still had a few more weeks until she was suppose to be freed from her confinement officially but Henry and Anne had asked Dr. Linacre if it would be alright for Anne to leave her bed for an hour. Upon receiving that permission Henry had sent for Harry to come to Court.

Henry winked at one of Anne's ladies as he strolled into Anne's rooms. He saw the lady blush lightly as she curtsied. He had no doubt that Anne's ladies were not held to the same rules and expectations Anne had enforced when she was Queen and that the lady was more surprised than anything else.

Henry stopped as he saw Anne sitting, reading. The sun was streaming through the window and surrounding her beautifully, almost making her glow. She was always so beautiful. She had this air about her. She was exotic but she looked as though she belonged in the English Court. She was confident and willful. While she was not a traditional beauty, she was easily one of the most appealing ladies at Court. She captured every eye in a room without trying.

"Sweetheart." Henry exclaimed softly. Anne looked up and smiled upon seeing Henry. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Anne didn't stand as she ought to. Dr. Linacre had told her she was to relax until they left.

"Are you feeling well? We can wait if you are unwell." Henry asked concerned. It was early for Anne to be up and about and he was nervous.

"I am fine, my love. There is no need to worry." Anne was feeling slight pain but she knew it was normal and didn't want to tell Henry for he was insist they postpone. She was so excited to show off her little boy and she could handle a little pain for an hour or two.

"It is early for you…"

"And I am well." Anne smiled at Henry's concern. "Are you not excited to hold Harry in you arms?"

Henry smiled widely as the worry vanished from his face as if it were never there. "Are you not excited to show him off?"

"Should I be excited about something that will cause a scandal?" Anne's smirk showed Henry she was playing and he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips in response.

Anne watched as Henry slowly walked closer to her. They had yet to fight since a week before Harry was born. She was enjoying the peace but she knew that sooner or later something would trigger one of their tempers.

"Yes, my love. I think you should be." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. She responded without reservation. She could honestly say she hated being bed ridden and unable to act as his mistress just as much as Henry did. She missed him so at night even though he still came to hold her.

Henry and Anne broke apart at the sound of a young girl coughing slightly. This lady didn't blush as both lovers looked at her and kissed once more before turning their attention towards her. "Your Majesty, Mistress Boleyn, Harry has arrived. The Duke of Suffolk is waiting with him."

"We'll join His Grace in a minute, Margret."

Anne turned back to Henry. "The Duke of Suffolk?"

"He arrived at Court a few days ago. He has finalized the agreements in the north and is now back at Court." Henry smiled. He was happy to finally have his friend by his side once more.

"I'm sure Your Majesty is pleased."

"You are not?" Henry had thought Brandon and Anne had been getting along recently.

"I am." Henry nodded, satisfied with her answer for now. "Shall we?" He held his arm out for her. Smiling Anne took his arm.

Henry looked around subtly to make sure no one was in that hall just as they had planned. Henry looked back to Anne who was rocking Harry and whispering with Brandon. Despite Anne's earlier response to the news of the Duke's return she was friendly.

"It is time." Henry said once he got close enough. Anne nodded and made soothing noises."Where are Elizabeth and Diane?" He asked looking around.

"Elizabeth is with George and Diane is with Nan." Anne had greeted both her beautiful daughters before.

Henry nodded once he spotted George and Nan. "Are you coming with us, Charles?"

"If Your Majesty desires me to." Brandon wasn't sure that this stunt Henry and Anne were going to pull would go over well with the Seymour supporters.

"Then you will come." Henry exclaimed. Henry turned towards the little baby in Anne's arms. He held out his arms and Anne handed him their little boy. They had decided it would be best if Henry would carry Harry for it would show he was acknowledging the boy as his. "Are you ready?" Henry asked one last time as they took their place at the beginning of their group of friends.

"No." Henry looked over to her sharply. "But that is half the fun, is it not?" Before Henry could respond his presence was announced and they walked into the Great Hall that was filled with courtiers. Everyone stared openly as they bowed. Henry and Anne walked through the hall talking quietly with Brandon and George slightly behind them, each holding a child of Henry and Anne. Anne would have loved to hold Diane and Elizabeth but Dr. Linacre had forbid her from lifting anything heavier than Harry.

Every eye was fixated on the King, Mistress Boleyn, and their children. This sight might not have been such a scandal had there not been a new child. The little boy the King was holding appeared only weeks old and it was obvious Mistress Boleyn was no longer with child. It was not necessary to speculate if the child was the King's it was obvious to all that it was and that their sovereign lord fully acknowledged the boy as his own. The King needn't announce that Mistress Boleyn had delivered a healthy boy, he was showing them.

Anne watched the curious and amazed faces as they walked through the eyes of Court and into the gardens. A picnic had been set up for them and attendants were waiting for them.

Once they all settled Elizabeth ran over to her Mama and Papa. "Papa!"

"My sweet Elizabeth." Henry chuckled as he hugged her tightly. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her before. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth turned her attention to Anne. "Mama, look! I'm wearing your necklace."

"It looks very pretty on you, sweetheart. Do you wear it often?"

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled happily. She had loved the gift and tried to wear it everyday since receiving it. "I love it."

"I'm pleased." Anne brushed some ruby curls away from Elizabeth's chubby cheeks.

Elizabeth beamed as she said, "This is the first time we are all together."

"Is that so?" Anne asked.

"Yes, Mama." Elizabeth confirmed. She was so excited to spend time with her parents and siblings. She hadn't gotten to see much of Diane or Harry.

"You will see much more of Harry and Diane from now on." Henry declared.

"I will?"

"Of course. You are all to join Prince Edward at Hatfield." Anne didn't show the shock she felt at Henry's words. They had discussed the idea of putting their children with the Prince but nothing had been decided. Henry had mentioned wanting to speak to Jane.

"But I'm not a princess."

"You don't have to be, sweetheart. You are still a very special and important little girl."

"I'm a big girl now!" Elizabeth protested.

"Of course. My apologies, sweetheart." Henry continued to ask Elizabeth questions as Diane crawled over to where they sat. Anne quickly scooped her little girl up and sat her on her lap, bouncing her slightly. She gurgled and made some cooing noises, content to listen to them.

Henry studied Diane's dark hair. It wasn't nearly as dark as Anne's but it was darker than Henry and Elizabeth's. Diane had inherited Anne's eyes and he could only imagine how much of Anne would make itself known as Diane grew.

"Henry." Anne urgently whispered.

"Yes?"

"Over there." Anne continued to look at something behind him. He turned quickly to find John and Edward Seymour approaching. Henry frowned and quietly shushed Elizabeth. She pouted slightly but didn't protest.

Elizabeth turned and glared at the men. She wasn't sure who they were but they had upset her Papa and Mama, so they must be bad.

Anne reached for Henry's hand and lightly squeezed it. He turned to look at her questioningly. She mouthed 'Don't let them ruin today.' He merely gave her a small smile and turned back to watch the enclosing men. Anne tried to pull her hand away as the Queen's family stopped in front of them but Henry pulled back on her hand.

"Your Majesty." They both bowed.

"You may rise." Henry waited for them to greet Anne but they did not. "Do you not wish to greet Mistress Boleyn?"

Edward was the first to give in as he muttered, "Madame." Soon John followed. "Your Majesty, the Queen wishes to speak with you."

"Why did she not come herself?"

"She did not wish to interrupt Your Majesty if you were busy attending," John looked over to Anne and the children surrounding her. "to the state."

"Tell the Queen that I am busy and I will speak with her later." Henry raised an eyebrow at their pause. "Your dismissed."

Elizabeth leaned over to Anne and whispered loudly, "Are those men bad?"

* * *

**July 23, 1539**

Jane listened to her brother as he once more attempted to calm her from her rage. Any mention of Anne's bastard son and she flew into a rage so unlike her and very much like Anne. She had always believed god was with her for he would not grant Anne a son with the King but it appeared even God had abandoned her in her time of need. Her position at Court was so weak now that few ambassadors tried to win her favor, most preferring to speak with Anne. The French Ambassador could even be described as rude on occasion. It was clear to Jane that the French liked Anne much more than her and they would do anything to support and help Anne.

"Jane. You must listen to me." Edward had been trying to tell Jane the surprising news and she would not calm long enough to listen. This was only one of the reasons her family preferred to keep her in the dark.

"I'm listening."

"Anne's son has much support from the people." Edward watched Jane's face to see if she understood.

Jane laughed. "Of course she and her bastard do. Most courtiers only wish to advance and we are certainly not the way into the King's favor."

"No, you don't understand." Jane's eyes met Edward's once more. "The people of England, who once hated her with a fierce passion, now show their congratulations and support for her son."

Jane blinked slowly, trying to absorb everything her brother was telling her. The people were supporting Anne? Did that mean they were no longer supporting her? Her Edward? "And myself? Do I still have their support?"

"Yes, but it is not as great as it once was. Anne is quickly becoming popular, not just at Court."

"This cannot be."

"It is your duty to regain the King's love." Jane merely nodded. How did he expect her to do such a seemingly impossible thing?

Jane tossed in her bed. She could not sleep for her bother had worried her. How was she to compete with Anne? Anne had far more experience in keeping the King's attentions, she was far more intelligent, she no longer had an ambitious family distressing her, and she had gained much of the support she had never had as Queen. Jane thought maybe she could have tried to compete with that, but Anne had recently given the King her long promised son. What was to stop His Majesty from declaring his marriage to the harlot valid and making Anne Queen of England was more? There was nothing stopping him, Jane decided.

Jane stayed up long into the night trying to think of a way to save her and her son. When the sun first peeked into Jane's chamber she had a plan. If she were to pay attention to the fights Anne and Henry had then she would know when to appeal to the King. If he was upset with Anne than surely Jane's calm and obedient self would be a welcome relief. She would win the King's love the same way she had before. She would just have to fight a little harder for now Anne was a worth opponent.

* * *

**June 27, 1539**

Mary stared at the letter in her hands. Anne Boleyn had given the King a son who mirrored his image. There was little hope that Queen Jane would be able to save herself or Mary now. Mary's last chance to regain her father's favor was gone. Anne Boleyn had once again gotten in Mary's way. The only way Mary could be sincerely welcomed back to Court and her father's heart was to favor the King's concubine, or so the Imperial Ambassador thought.

Mary tried to imagine herself at Court walking with Anne in the gardens and her father chasing little Elizabeth ahead of them. Diane and Harry far too young to join in the stroll. Elizabeth running to Anne for sanctuary only to find that the King had no qualms about chasing them both. Then her father would turn to her and invite her to play with them, as a family.

She shook off the image. As much as she loved Elizabeth she could not imagine succumbing to the harlot. Mary had already signed the oath and she already feared what such an act would do to her soul. She need not give God any other reason to punish her.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing

_Chapter 16_

_A/N: Thank you faithful readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters._

_cruelangel101: I wanna explain the reason for such a big statement at the end of chapter 14 and then chapter 15 it seems as though "Henry IX" was never said. Henry would love to make Anne his wife and queen again but as it stands Anne doesn't want that, so Henry said that hinting that Harry could be legitimate if Anne wished, while also implying that he intended to add Harry, bastard or not, to the line of succession. Hope that kind of explains my thinking a little. _

_: I wanna thank you for reviewing and then say I absolutely loved the feeling Henry and Anne had in season 1 and I'm really happy I was able to portray some of that._

**July 11, 1539**

Henry slowly circled the maiden he was dancing with. He knew the dance well and spent his efforts glaring across the room. Anne was dallying with a young courtier. Anne tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder as she watched her partner move around her. A sultry smile graced her lips before she swiftly hid it and glanced away innocently. Henry scowled as he watched the man fall for her.

Anne's eyes met Henry's as she danced. Defiantly Henry smiled flirtatiously at the young maiden he was dancing with, knowing Anne was watching. Anne narrowed her eyes slightly before she focused her attention on her partner. Anne let out a joyous laugh, but inside she was fuming. Henry and she had been fighting the last few days. Henry had the nerve to tell her that he was going to return to Jane's bed as if it was nothing. Anne knew that he would have to return to Jane's bed eventually but she didn't expect Henry to actually want to go back. Anne was furious when he told her and their tempers had clashed once again.

_Henry held Anne's hand tightly in his as they walked around the garden. Anne was telling him about Elizabeth's lessons but his mind wasn't truly listening. Suddenly he slowed and slid his arms around her waist, hoping to hold her there._

_"Henry?" She asked softly, immediately noticing his somber mood._

_"Hmm."_

_"What's wrong?" Anne's hand that had been caressing his face seconds before traveled done to his shirt. He felt her play with the fabric while she waited for his answer. _

_"Nothing, Sweetheart."_

_"Don't lie, Henry. You've been in a mood for days." Anne scolded._

_"I have something to share with you." Henry attempted a smile as he tightened his grip on her. He knew that Anne wouldn't be pleased with his news._

_Anne smiled slightly trying to ease his nerves. "So share you news."_

_"I'm going to resume going to the Queen's bed." Henry felt Anne's hand that had been playing with his shirt stop and press against his chest._

_"The Queen." Anne muttered, shaking her head slightly. Now Jane was Queen._

_"Yes." Henry watched her face anxiously. He had dreaded telling Anne ever since he had decided. He had considered not telling her at all but Anne was an intelligent woman and would no doubt figure it our whether from gossip or knowing him so well._

_"Jane." Suddenly the rage that had been missing when Henry first told her surged through her. She started to struggle in his arms._

_"Anne. Please, stop. Anne, stop." Henry only tightened his hold on her, refusing to let go. He felt her hand pushing against his chest but he didn't release her._

_"No. No! Let go!" Anne finally pushed Henry back slightly but he held on tight to her arms as she struggled to rip them from his hands. "Let me go!"_

_"I'll only let you go if you swear on pain of death that you won't leave." Henry felt the words tumble out of his mouth before thinking them through. He was terrified that she would leave. It was a constant fear of his after that April. After all nothing besides their love kept her at Court. If she chose to no longer be his mistress than she could very well leave Court and go back to Hever for Jane would have no qualms about giving Anne leave._

_Anne stopped struggling for a moment. "Leave Court? Or leave you, Your Majesty?"_

_"Don't act dumb, Anne. Its not you."_

_"Why should I stay?"_

_"I love you, you know that."_

_"That means nothing." Anne scoffed. He could not keep playing with her like he was. She had long accepted that she was the other woman when he was married to Katherine but during that time he had always been devoted to her, completely. _

_"It means everything." Henry knew Anne wouldn't take it well but he never thought she would purposefully scare him into thinking she would leave._

_"Not when its a lie."_

_"Its the truth. I love you with all my heart. I've loved you for years!"_

_"Or are you just infatuated with me? I'm just something you can never truly have. Something that you cannot posses."_

_Henry let out a hearty laugh. "Anne I had you long ago."_

_"You had me once for three years and when you grew tired of me you thought to have me killed." Henry flinched at the memory. He had long accepted that he would forever feel guilt for what he had almost done to her._

_"I've had you again for years."_

_"No, Henry. I'm merely your mistress and in no way linked to you in a way I cannot break." Finally Anne pulled her arms free and began walking back the way they'd came. Henry quickly followed after her._

_"You wouldn't leave."_

_"We both know I would."_

_"You love me."_

_"Your point, Your Majesty?" Anne sneered. He could not tell her that he was going back to his wife, that she was not enough and expect her to stay. He was mad!_

_"Anne, stop. Please." Anne ignored his pleading and continued walking. _

_Finally Henry stopped and called out, "What do you think is going to happen?"_

_Anne stopped at his words. Looking back over her shoulder she said, "What usually happens." With that she turned and left him standing there._

After the dance ended Henry had every intention of returning to his throne but when he saw Anne surrounded by men he felt a surge of jealousy go through him. He couldn't believe that all those men would flock to her with just a glance as they all knew that she was the King's. Usually Anne was by his side all night and he needn't worry about the longing glances full of desire directed at her by other men, but tonight they were fighting and she was free to do as she pleased. This had been going on for days now. Anne took every opportunity to make him jealous and show that while she was with him he did not own her, despite what he claimed. Henry had taken her bait and started flirting with the ladies of Court as well. It had entered his mind to even take a lover if only to prove that she didn't have the power, but after many hours Brandon had talked him out of it. Brandon had convinced him that doing so would not help solve things with Anne, in fact it was likely that it would drive them further apart.

Finally fed up with Anne's flirtatious behavior and every man within twenty feet of her vying for her attention he stormed over to the crowd around her.

"Your Majesty." Anne curtsied even though she knew Henry couldn't care less if she did. Henry ignored the bows from the men surrounding her.

"Mistress Anne." He replied shortly. "We need to talk." He growled.

"Do we, Your Majesty?"

"Yes."

Anne placed her hand on one of the men standing next to her. "It pleases me greatly that Your Majesty wishes to speak with me, but perhaps now is not the time." Anne was acting just as she should have, if the King was not in love with her.

Henry's glare intensified as he looked at Anne's hand resting on another man's arm. Anne was pushing him and if she didn't stop he was going to cause a scene. Henry didn't respond to her at first. Looking around him for a moment he saw that every eye was on him. Most faces were ones of curiosity and fear. While the music had yet to stop playing and some were pretending not to stare Henry knew that everyone was watching and waiting.

Henry grabbed Anne's arm as he made his decision. He pulled her away from the men and a little further into the center of the room, where there was quickly becoming an open space for them. "You're mine." He growled softly.

"No, Henry, I'm not." Anne tried to shake off his grip but he held tight. "You're making a commotion. Just let me go."

"No." Raising his voice he said, "You're mine! Not his or his or his." Henry pointed at random men around the room he had seen eyeing her. "And no one but I can have you!"

"You don't want me!" Anne screamed.

Henry's head whipped around to look at her. "What?"

"You don't want me."

"That's ridiculous, Anne."

"Is it? Your returning to the Queen." Anne had never wanted to refer to Jane as Mistress Seymour more than she did at that moment.

"No." He whispered. Anne merely gave him a pointed look. "I love you."

"I know, Henry." The Court watched openly as the King's declaration didn't seem to resolve anything between the two.

Jane watched in stunned silence with the rest of Court as Henry openly claimed Anne. It appeared as though it was to stop the fight they had out in the garden. Jane had been pleased when she had been informed of the fight. It was another chance to win over Henry. She had been doing quite well and the King seemed to enjoy her company more. However after the first two days of the fight with Anne Henry had started ignoring her as he started flirting with every woman he met, just to make Anne jealous.

Henry pulled her closer to him and after a second of resistance Anne gave in. Leaning down Henry whispered, "I want you." He kissed behind her ear and then her jaw before kissing her neck last.

"I'm not enough. After all these years I'm still not enough." Anne whispered. Before Henry could deny it she continued. "Well I'm sorry to inform Your Majesty that I cannot be everything you wish me to be!" Anne quickly looked around the room knowing she couldn't say what she wanted in the eyes of Court. Anne looked at Henry and motioned with her head towards the exit. Without waiting for him to respond she walked out. Henry quickly followed after her, ignoring the buzz now coming from the Dining Hall.

Jane could feel every eye in the room shift to her after Henry followed Anne out of the room. She wished more than anything that Henry had taken Anne out of the room before declaring he loved her and that she was his and no one else's. Henry had left her humiliated in front of every one and the worse part was that he had done it on accident. He hadn't given a thought to what his declaration might do to her. Perhaps she had overestimated Henry's need for Anne.

"Anne!" Anne stopped and waited for Henry to catch up and then continued walking.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to talk and I don't want to be ridiculed while I pour my heart out." Henry nodded silently. Finally Anne reached his Privy Chambers and opened the door. Looking around she saw a few men lingering about. "Out."

Everyone looked to me, afraid that if they listened to her it would upset me. "Out, all of you." I repeated. They all bowed and left.

"I cannot be your mistress and confidante and wife and Queen!" Henry looked at her bewildered.

"Why?"

"They clash, Henry. I cannot be your wife and mistress. I cannot be your Queen and confidante."

"Why?" Henry looked at her pouting slightly.

"If I am your wife you will take a mistress. If I am Queen you will not respect my opinions."

"That's not true."

"Lying is a sin." Anne paused. "If I gave in. If I let you have me, truly have me, you would not want me."

"Don't be stupid, Anne. That's not true."

"Then why am I not enough?"

Henry let out a breathe of air. "You are!"

"Then why are you going back to _he_r?" Anne exclaimed.

"I have to."

"No. You have two sons and two daughters who are to succeed you." Henry didn't say anything. "Why do you have to go back to her?" Anne whispered.

Henry merely stared at Anne with tears in her eyes. "Will you leave me?" He finally asked.

* * *

**July 13, 1539**

Anne walked through the halls to Henry's Privy Chamber. She knew he was most likely in a meeting but she didn't care. Three men out of the five guarding the room tried to stop her, but she ignored them.

The door banged open and Henry stopped what he was saying as he looked up about to demand what was going on. Henry met her eyes as he waited. He hadn't talked to Anne since she had walked out on him without answering his question. Henry took a deep breathe but didn't say anything. Everyone feel silent as they waited for Mistress Boleyn to curtsy to the King. She didn't disappoint and Henry quickly rose her.

"No." Anne said loudly keeping a serious face.

"No?" Henry asked confused.

"No." Anne allowed a smile to grace her face this time.

"No?" Henry asked one more time as he finally understood. Anne shook her head. Henry smiled and strode over. He kissed her while spinning her around in circles. Anne giggled as Henry kissed every inch of her face and neck. "I love you so." He whispered. "You are truly my everything."

Anne pulled Henry's face from her collar bone. "I know." Anne leaned in a kissed him passionately, surprising him. When they finally pulled away at Brandon's coughing. They both looked over to the twelve men staring at them. Anne pulled away from Henry slightly but he kept a grip on her hand. "I apologize. I did not mean to interrupt Your Majesty."

"No. I'm so happy you did." Henry smiled at her once more. He couldn't believe she was staying. He had thought he had lost her that night when she walked out. The only thing that had stopped him from doing something insane was that she hadn't left Court. She was still around even if she was avoiding him.

"Your Majesty?" Brandon interrupted. It was nice and all that they'd made up but Henry was discussing something important.

"Yes?" Henry asked barely tearing his eyes away from Anne.

"We were discussing.."

"I know." Henry interrupted.

"I should leave." Anne said, but when she tried to take her hand from Henry he pulled it back.

"No." Everyone gapped at the King. Henry led Anne to his seat and motioned for her to sit. Henry took his place standing behind Anne with his hands gripping the back of the chair.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 17_

_A/N: Thank you all._

**August 2, 1539**

Henry chased after the fox running a few feet ahead of him. He could hear the others close behind him. It was a nice day and he had taken the afternoon to go hunting with Brandon and a few guards. Normally Anne would have accompanied them but she had denied his request that she join them. Henry was disappointed and he couldn't deny that he was slightly worried that she had refused because she knew that he had been with Jane the night before. She hadn't said anything but she had flinched slightly when he had taken her hand and kissed it before leaving.

Although Anne hadn't left just as she said she wouldn't it was obvious to him that his decision was interfering with his relationship with Anne. He had almost offered a few times to stop visiting Jane's bed when Anne's eyes seemed to plead with him to stop hurting her, but he had made no such offer for he was doing nothing wrong. Henry had even taken to not spending nights with Anne even when he wasn't with Jane for if he spent every night he wasn't with Jane with Anne she would know when he visited Jane's bed and it would only hurt her more. Henry missed her often for the more he pulled away she seemed to copy him. Henry hadn't spent anytime time with her for almost a week. He couldn't remember a time when he had spent so much time away from her. Of course he saw her most nights when he dined with Court but she was always talking and dancing. Her attention was rarely on him for long.

Henry stopped his horse suddenly, surprising the men behind him. He was done hunting, he couldn't focus.

"Your Majesty?" Brandon asked cautiously.

"Charles, join me. We shall allow our horses a rest." Brandon nodded and moved next to Henry as they trotted in no real direction.

Henry was quiet today and Brandon had no doubt as to what was on his friend's mind. That fight Henry and Anne had not a month ago had been the talk of Court for weeks. Henry's declarations had proven to be very interesting to most. At first Brandon had thought their relationship was stronger for it, especially when Anne had begun to sit in on meetings. She never said much but when she did Henry had given her his full attention and listened to her thoughts carefully. Anyone who even breathed a sigh of protest got a glare from the King. However it soon became apparent that all was not well with the couple. Anne stopped joining meetings, Henry went days without seeing her, Anne began flirting consistently with men of the Court, and Henry grew closer to Jane with every day. Brandon had caught himself feeling pity for Anne a few times.

"Something on your mind, Your Majesty?"

"Someone."

"Anne?" Brandon took a guess. He was surprised when Henry had told him Anne would not be joining them.

"She flinched, Charles." Brandon had gotten used to Henry's habit of skipping parts of the story.

"Anne?" Brandon still wasn't sure what his friend was talking about but he knew Henry would soon reveal the details.

"I kissed her hand and she flinched. She knows, Charles. No matter how I try to hide it she knows." Brandon nodded, finally understanding.

"Anne is intelligent." Brandon wasn't surprised Anne would know when Henry was with Jane. There were a couple things that would tip her off. First, Henry wouldn't be with her. Second, all of Court including her ladies would be gossiping about it.

"She's distancing herself from me."

"Do you fear she'll leave?" Henry whipped his head around to look at Brandon.

"She said she wouldn't." Henry's eyes darkened for a moment, but his face turned weary once again. "Yes." He admitted. It was a fear he was sure he would die with.

Brandon didn't say anything. Brandon struggled with the idea of revealing his thoughts to the King. After about 5 minutes Brandon said, "Anne has been at Court for a couple of years."

"Yes." Henry looked at his friend suspiciously.

"She has not been staying with her family since George has been visiting the country nor is she married." Brandon had overheard some ambassadors gossiping about the scandal surrounding Mistress Boleyn.

"What are you implying, Your Grace?" Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps it is time for Mistress Anne to find a suitable husband." Brandon ignored the rage that flashed across Henry's face at his words and continued on. "She is certainly past marriageable age. It would give a legitimate reason for her to remain at Court."

"The fact that I love her is not legitimate enough for you?" Henry's eyes burned with rage as his breathing got heavier. Anne was his.

"That's not what I meant, Your Majesty."

"What did you mean? You think I should marry her off. Let some earl or duke take her away from me?" Henry clenched his fist, his nails drawing blood.

"No, of course not, Your Majesty." Brandon already regretted suggesting it.

"You expect me, the King of England, to share the woman I love with a servant?"

"No, Your Majesty. I was merely expressing concern about Mistress Anne's reputation at Court." Henry didn't say anything for a few minutes. All of Court knew she was his mistress. Surely her reputation was already damaged by that information.

"Reputation?"

"Yes. Mistress Anne's reputation has suffered in the time she's been at Court. I only thought that perhaps a husband would help that."

"She will look more like a whore." Henry stated bluntly, clearing disliking the conversation.

Brandon tried not to gape at the Kings words. Henry never referred to Anne as such. "How so?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You are perfectly aware how, Charles. How would it look if a married woman betrayed her husband to come to my bed before and after the wedding." Henry paused for a moment, thinking. "A husband would only complicate matters by feeling jealous of my relationship with his wife."

"Of course, Your Majesty. It was not my place to suggest such a thing." Henry nodded and Brandon didn't mention Anne the rest of the day.

* * *

Henry watched as the blurred faces danced in front of his face. Brandon's words had been running through his mind, rendering him useless to think of anything else. The words held in his mind refusing to let go. What did people truly think of Anne? He had thought she was becoming popular since Harry's birth, but perhaps he had been mistaken. He had never considered that Anne would eventually marry. He had always thought that Anne would at some point surrender to his will for her to become his Queen again. She couldn't be his wife and Queen if she was already someone else's wife. Henry's frowned deepened as he saw Anne whirl by him. Why was she always dancing with other men? She never danced with him anymore, but he supposed that was his fault as well as hers. Jane was always sitting next to him and he didn't ask her to dance. When he was with Katherine she was rarely present and he had focused all his attention on Anne, but Jane was always present. Jane expected him to treat her lovingly since he had returned to her bed and he could not do right by Jane while he flaunted Anne.

Sighing Henry stood suddenly, ignoring Jane's confused look and went in search of Anne. Custom would demand that he wait until the dance was finished before asking a women already dancing to dance but Henry ignored the rule and stomped over to Anne.

His relationship with Anne had been suffering so much in the past month. The more she pulled away the greater his fear of her leaving was. It didn't matter Jane was watching hurt or that Anne's reputation was withering, all Henry wanted was to dance with his sweetheart.

"Your Grace." Henry acknowledged before turning to Anne. "Mistress Anne."

"Your Majesty." They said in unison. All three began walking out of the way of the other dancers. Anne glanced at the King. He looked rebellious that night. Was he rebelling against something?

"Mistress Anne, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Anne smiled politely. "Of course, Your Majesty." Henry smiled and took her hand as he led her out to the floor.

"I have missed you." Henry whispered as he passed by her.

"I have been here." Anne was still upset with Henry not just for going to bed with Jane but for allowing it to taint their love.

Henry nodded. She was upset, that much he understood. He would make it up to her. Tonight would solely be hers. "You have been denying my requests to go hunting. Are you well?"

"I am fine."

"You do not wish to see me then."

Anne sighed. She didn't want to talk about this here, in front all of Court. "I beseech You Majesty to please stop."

Henry stopped dancing. "Why?'

"I don't want to fight here."

"But you wish to fight?"

"Perhaps." Henry nodded. Taking her hand he started to lead her towards the entryway. Everyone and everything stopped. They all bowed to the King as he left.

Jane watched as her husband dragged his mistress out of the Hall. Would Anne Boleyn always win?

"Henry," Anne tried to stop but he kept walking. "Let go."

Henry ignored her, pulling her into an old empty room. "You said it would please you if we fought, so we shall."

"Fine." She spat.

"Why are you upset?"

"What reason do I have to be happy?" Henry only stared at her.

"You are not happy?" Anne didn't answer. She merely shrugged. "Answer me."

"Sometimes." She glared.

"Your not happy, here, with me." Henry stared right through her. "You promised you wouldn't leave, but you never said you were happy staying." Anne didn't know what to say. He was right. She had never told him she was happy to stay at Court, away from their children, as his concubine. She had only ever told him that she was happy with him.

"You made me happy." Henry's eyes shot to hers. He had noticed the past tense.

"Made?"

"Make, sometimes."

Henry was having trouble breathing. All this time he was worried she would leave, he had always imagined it was out of spite, but never had it entered his mind that she may leave because she was no longer happy with him, no longer loved him. If she left for those reasons, he would never get her back even if he followed her. "What do I do?"

"What?"

"To make you happy. What do I do?"

"You can't fix this by buying me something or giving my brother titles and land." Anne said in an angry rush. "I am not a whore and I cannot be bought."

Anne walked past Henry intending to leave but as she turned the knob Henry called out, "Do you love me?"

Anne looked back over her shoulder. Henry wasn't looking at her but she could tell her answer would decide something for him. She was going to lie to him, but at the last second the truth escaped. "Yes."

Henry could hear her footsteps echoing the empty hall just as her answer echoed through his head.

* * *

**September 7, 1539**

Henry watched as his daughter mingled with courtiers. She was charming them just as she'd been charming everyone all day. She was much like her mother in that way. Henry sighed as his thoughts turned to Anne. He started searching the crowds of people hoping to spot her. Things had been tense with them, at best. When they were not fighting they were ignoring each other. The first two weeks after their initial fight he had woken up every morning with fears that she had left and the fears wouldn't subside until he had seen her or Brandon had assured him she was still at Court. It had been two of the worse weeks of his life and he eventually had requested Brandon to keep an eye on her. Brandon gave him daily reports on her activities and sometimes her mood. She was excited about Elizabeth's birthday.

"Papa!" Henry looked over at the sound of his beautiful, growing daughter. She looked like a mix of his mother and Anne. There was a little of him in there as well.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth came closer and curtsied as was required. Henry raised her immediately. Elizabeth smiled at the Queen before turning her attention to her father.

"Will you not dance with Mama?" Elizabeth had noticed that her parents hadn't seemed as happy as they had in prior years.

Henry eyes met Anne's, who was standing a few feet away talking with her brother. He had come back to Court for Elizabeth's birthday but would soon be departing. She had obviously heard their daughter by the look on her face. "Of course, my jewel." Never letting her escape his eyes Henry got up and asked Anne to dance. She accepted with all the grace she possessed.

All of Court watched the couple. It was well known that the King and Anne Boleyn were no longer on the best of terms. Many had been scheming her downfall again, but no one had yet to act for the King still seemed infatuated. At least once every person in that room, excluding Elizabeth, had wondered what the King found so fascinating about this one woman.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Henry had been trying to find excuses to speak to her all day but whenever she saw him she would curtsy and then ignore him. She refused any attempt at conversation. He had tried to speak with her before the masquerade but she had excused herself so she could prepare. He had also asked Brandon to ask her before the joust if she would give him her favor should he ask. Brandon had come back a half hour later shaking his head.

"Yes."

"Elizabeth seems happy." Henry tried again.

"Yes." Anne smiled slightly. "She is getting so big."

"She is." Henry agreed. "She is going to be of martial age soon."

"She is not betrothed."

"Perhaps soon she will be." Anne only nodded. She didn't want her daughter to leave.

* * *

**October 12, 1539**

Jane watched her Edward run around the room playing. It was early and the festivities had yet to begin. She was so happy Edward was healthy. He had fallen ill a few times but he was well now. The King would be pleased. Jane smiled as she thought of her husband. They had been closer ever since he and Anne fought. She had been charming the King again for months now. It seemed as though Anne was no longer vying for his attention and it made Jane's job so much easier. Her plan was working well. Her family had even stopped yelling at her for the King's favor was increasing towards them. She was content with the way things were.

"Your Majesty it is time for the masquerade."

"Thank you." Jane got up and picked up Edward. "My sweet boy. I must go now, but I will return later." Jane kissed his forehead and made her way out of his room. Edward was not yet old enough to join the celebration at Court but he would make an appearance for an hour or so after the evening meal.

* * *

Henry stared at the girls dancing in the masquerade. He couldn't find Anne in the audience so he was sure she would be performing, but he couldn't make her out for all the women wore masks. Henry sighed frustrated as he gave up.

"Henry?" Jane's warm hand rested on his. Henry turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." He said sharply as he pulled his hand from hers.

Jane nodded slightly and tried to hide the hurt she felt as his response. Only Anne could get him so upset on such a happy day.

"Is this almost over?" Henry growled next to her. It was obvious he wasn't even attempting to enjoy himself as he had on the Lady Elizabeth's birthday.

"I'm not sure." At her response Henry turned to his other side and asked the Duke of Suffolk. They continued to talk throughout the masquerade.

* * *

Henry didn't joust as he had in the past. Many were surprised by his decision despite his increasing age. he claimed that he was terribly tired. Only the Duke of Suffolk and the Queen knew how true his claim was.

Jane had noticed that when Henry shared her bed he either didn't sleep or he woke often from nightmares. He had refused to tell her about them when she inquired after them. He never wished to discuss it so Jane didn't bring it up often. Jane suspected that he spoke to the Duke of Suffolk about them. It didn't appear that the duke was helping.

Henry leaned over to Brandon. "Do you see her? Is she here?"

Brandon looked around quickly but he didn't see her. "I don't believe so, Your Majesty."

Henry growled, "Where is she?"

"Perhaps she was not feeling well." Henry's frown only deepened.

"She is ill? Why did you not inform me?"

"She is well. She has not shown any signs of falling ill. I was merely thinking of a reason for her absence." Henry nodded.

"Find her." Brandon nodded and got up, bowed to the King and went in search of Anne.

* * *

Brandon wandered around the palace halls. He had already been to the gardens and to Anne's chambers. She was no where to be found. Sighing he made his way back to her rooms for she would have to return eventually, or so he hopped. If Anne had left again he didn't know what it would do to Henry.

As he got closer to his destination he could make out the sound of sobs. A woman's sobs. Anne? Brandon raced to her chambers and opened the door but it was empty. The crying was louder though. Brandon continued down the hall listening. He found himself in front of the King's chambers with two guards standing outside awkwardly.

"Who is in there?" Brandon demanded.

"Mistress Boleyn, Your Grace." One said nervously.

"You let her in?"

"The King said that she be allowed in his chambers at all times." Brandon nodded and walked past the men into the rooms. He followed the noise into the King's bedchambers. Just as he expected he found Anne sitting against a wall crying. Her face was buried in her knees as she sobbed into her skirts.

"Mistress Anne?" Brandon approached slowly and saw Anne's head whip up at the sound of his voice.

Without bothering to wipe her tears she said, "What?"

"The King sent me."

"Why?"

"He was concerned that you were not present at the festivities." Brandon stood a few feet in front of her now.

"Tell him I am well."

"Are you?"

"Do you care?" She retorted.

"The King does."

"I'm sure."

Brandon didn't say anything for a little while for he was unsure of what to say. "He loves you."

"I know."

"Do you love him?" He knew now that she had once completely and sincerely loved his friend.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I love him." She looked down as her hand fingered her necklace. It was her gift from the King of France.

"Is there another?"

Anne looked up surprised. "No."

Brandon slowly moved closer until he slid down against the wall next to her. Resting his arms on his knee's he told her, "I suggested to the King that you be married months ago."

"And you still have your head?" She asked teasingly.

"Surprisingly I do." He laughed. Suddenly he grew quiet again. "He grew angry with me. Put me in my place."

"Henry does not like to share what he considers his."

"And are you his?"

Anne paused. "I cannot afford to be his."

"Why?"

"The price of being the King's is far too high."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Brandon agreed. He had seen what happened to people once they surrendered themselves to the King completely. He was still waiting for the King to grow tired of him.

"Does he love her?" Anne asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"The Queen." She replied with disdain in her voice.

"No. I don't believe he does." Anne nodded, calm once again. "I must be getting back. I'm sure Henry is worried."

Anne nodded. "Tell the King, that… I did not mean to worry him." Brandon nodded and left her alone.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 18_

_A/N: I have double responding to do cause I didn't last chapter so beware long authors note. Thank you everyone and especially reviewers. You guys are so great and I love reading your thoughts on the story and my writing. You guys really keep me inspired. :)_

_cruelangel101: Chapter 16- I love that you leave these long reviews. I always look forward to reading them because you often catch my little slip ups and you challenge me to really think about whether the chapter is realistic or a little too out there. I have noticed that your worried about Anne after Henry dies. I don't want to give anything away but I want you to know I'm not forgetting that Anne could be in a lot of trouble if anything happened to Henry. Also I'll explain my thoughts behind the ending when I finish the story._

_Chapter 17- I was so excited when I read your review. It was an awe moment for me when you said it was your favorite chapter._

_Lady Eleanor Boleyn: I thought it was _**finally**_ time someone point it out to Henry that Anne can only be so many things._

_Rosalie Lestrange: Your review brought a smile to my face. It feels amazing to know that there are people out there who really love the story. Its a great motivator to keep writing this story and just writing in general so thank you so so much._

**November 3, 1539**

Anne looked up at the sound of cheering. Glancing at her ladies she saw that they heard it as well. Anne set aside her book and walked over to the window. Outside were crowds of people shouting things she couldn't make out. It almost seemed as though royalty was about to arrive at the palace. Anne quickly left her rooms, her ladies following, and made her way through the virtually empty halls. Anne passed Henry's rooms and went in search of him. Her first thought was that Henry would be in the Privy chamber but it was empty. After wandering through Henry's favorite places in the palace Anne finally gave up. Anne stopped the first person who passed her.

"Excuse me." Anne looked at the young girl. She was a lady-in-waiting to Jane.

"Yes?" Anne ignored the slight attitude in the girl's voice.

"Do you know what's going on outside? Or where everyone is?"

"You don't know?"

"No and need I remind you I far outrank you." The girl shrunk into herself. "I believe it would be wise for you to answer my questions." The girl blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, Madam. The King's son is to arrive at Court now. I believe everyone is either waiting for him or ensuring the ceremony goes well."

The girls words only confused Anne further. "Ceremony?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about it except the King had been planning it secretly for months."

Anne nodded. "Thank you." Without a second glance at the girl she walked past her. There was to be a ceremony for the King's son soon. Jane's son or Anne's son? Anne left the palace and joined the crowds of people. Very few of them where nobleman. Anne noticed that people were split in two different groups. The slightly smaller group was shouting horrible things against Anne and her children, while the larger group was shouting 'God bless Mistress Boleyn and her son'.

Suddenly Anne wasn't sure coming outside was such a good idea. She had forgotten that some still hated her with a passion for what had been done to Katherine. Jane was held up as a saint by the people who had loved Katherine faithfully. Anne snuck back into the palace before anyone could notice her.

Anne quickly made her way through the palace hoping to find a window that overlooked the crowds. Anne failed to notice when one of her ladies stopped until Nan called out to her, "Mistress Anne!"

Anne turned around and hurried to join them. "What is she looking at?" Anne asked as she looked at the bewildered girl in front of her.

"The King's children." The girl replied. Anne whipped her head around to look out the window. "All five of His Majesty's children."

Elizabeth looked around her as she got out of the carriage. There were crowds of people yelling but she didn't bothering listening to the words. Looking up she saw her Mama in a window looking at her. Smiling big Elizabeth bounced a little as she waved at her Mama. Her smile widened when her Mama waved back and smiled at her.

* * *

Anne sat inside her rooms with Henry sitting beside her. Anne didn't say anything content to watch her beautiful children play. Henry merely watched on while he waited for Anne to speak. He had escorted their children to Anne's chambers hoping she would be happy to see them and it would make her pleased to see him as well.

"Sweetheart?" Henry asked gently.

"Hmm?" Anne asked lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

Anne glanced over at Henry. "Fine."

"You are quiet."

"Thinking." Anne muttered. "One of Jane's ladies told me there was a ceremony?"

"You spoke with Jane?" Henry's eyes widened in panic at the thought.

"No." Anne replied shorty. "I spoke with one of her ladies and she told me that the King had been secretly planning this ceremony for months."

Henry laughed. "Not a secret from you." Seeing Anne's serious expression his smile faltered. "You planned this with me."

"Did I?"

"Harry's titles? He is to be given titles for he is an heir to the throne." Anne nodded, finally remembering.

_Henry walked into Anne's chambers as quietly as he could. It was very late and he should not have been there. Nan was the only lady there and he waved her off with a smile and a finger to his mouth. She nodded and left smiling indulgently. Henry shook his head a little glad he had sent for Nan all those years ago. He slipped into Anne's room and saw her sleeping._

_Dr. Linacre would have been very displeased if he knew Henry was sneaking in to see Anne late at night so soon after her hard labor. He had the purest intentions though. He merely missed her and wished to hear her voice. Carefully he climbed in behind her and wound his arms around her. Anne stirred a little but didn't wake. Henry softly placed kisses down her neck._

_"My love, what are you doing?" Although she was terribly tired Anne managed to smirk at Henry's actions._

_"Kissing the beautiful, wonderful, and intelligent mother of my children."_

_"I should think that you would be severely scolded for not following the rules if someone found you here." Anne said even though she knew that the chances that Dr. Linacre would dare to scold the King of England were very rare._

_"Perhaps." Henry smirked and kissed her lips gently. Anne gave in easily before sighing and pulling away. Henry kissed her silky hair as Anne curled into him more. "Sweetheart?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What would you think of my bestowing a few titles on Harry?" Anne shifted getting more comfortable._

_"Titles." Anne repeated. If Henry bestowed titles on Harry than one might get the idea after Henry's death to campaign for Harry to be King above Edward. Even though Harry was in the line of succession his chance of becoming King were slight, even though Edward proved to be ill sometimes. If Henry raised Harry as one of the highest-ranking peers than he would be true competition for the crown when the time came. "I think it would be most desirable."_

_Henry smiled. "What shall we give him?"_

_"Earl of Kent?" Anne asked not knowing how much Henry was willing to raise their son. Edward had been given the titles Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Carnarvon, in addition to Prince of Wales._

_"And Duke of Bedford." Henry added. "Maybe even Duke of Dorset. After all he may be King one day."_

"You did not tell me you arranged for it to be tomorrow." Anne said. She had thought that Henry would bestow the titles in a few years, when Harry was at least three years.

"You have not been around." Henry accused.

"I have been at Court." Anne defended.

"Avoiding me." Henry muttered.

Anne sighed preparing to fight but then said, "Not now." Anne looked pointedly at the children surrounding them. Luckily they were distracted.

Elizabeth looked up to see her Mama and Papa both frowning. Walking over to them she said, "Mama! Papa!"

Anne smiled as she saw her eldest coming over. "My darling. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elizabeth nodded. Her Papa looked upset. "Is everything alright, Papa?"

Henry smiled at his precious jewel. "Of course. Your here now." Henry picked Elizabeth up sitting her in his lap. "How are your lessons, hmm?"

Anne looked over to see Harry's nurse rocking him while Diane played with toys. Anne got up and scooped up Diane once she was close enough. Slowly Anne began walking back to Henry and Elizabeth. "Mama!" Diane squealed.

"Hello, my precious."

"Play, Mama." Diane pointed back to where she had been playing minutes ago.

"Don't you want to talk with Mama and Papa?"

"And me!" Elizabeth added before Diane could respond.

Looking at the three smiling faces Diane said, "Talk! Talk!"

Henry laughed and made room for Diane to sit between him and Anne. Anne sat down and sat her daughter next to her, careful to make sure she didn't fall. Elizabeth continued to talk to her parents, only laughing when Diane interrupted enthusiastically.

* * *

**November 4, 1539**

Henry scanned the room of courtiers hoping to see Anne. Although Anne had been upset with him for not telling her he had made the plans so soon they hadn't fought, yet. He had met her eyes briefly during the ceremony and she had seemed happy for their son. When he had first suggested it to Anne he had thought to wait until Harry was at least three, but he was aware he was getting older and he was scared to think he might die leaving Anne and their children unprotected. Anne seemed to Court to be falling from the King's favor, when in Henry's eyes he was the one falling from favor. Henry would lavish Anne in titles, land, and gifts if her words weren't echoing in his thoughts.

_"You can't fix this by buying me something or giving my brother titles and land." Anne said in an angry rush. "I am not a whore and I cannot be bought."_

Henry didn't want to insult her further by doing just as she suggested. Although by not doing such things he was at a loss as to how to fix their broken relationship. The longer they were estranged the more he feared their broken relationship would soon become something they could not mend. He had first told himself Anne would get over it once she calmed but she hadn't. She had withdrawn herself from him and he had agonized over her actions, afraid she would break her word. She hadn't though. She still resided at Court as his mistress and never once had she made move to break it. He still lost sleep over it though.

Suddenly his musing was interrupted by Anne herself. Henry's first reaction was pleasure as he realized she was willingly speaking to him but it quickly turned to panic as he remembered Jane was sitting next to him.

"Your Majesties." Anne curtsied to both Henry and Jane as she felt heads turn her way. Henry made a motion with his hand and Anne rose not wanting to be submissive to Jane more than she had to be.

Jane glanced worriedly as her husband as Anne stood in front of them. His jaw was clenched, although Jane couldn't be sure why. He didn't look over to her but let his eyes on Anne.

"I would like permission to leave Court…"

"No!" Henry shouted drawing even more attention to them. "Your promised me you would not leave." Henry whispered.

"My father has died." Anne replied coldly.

"My condolences, Mistress Boleyn." Jane said quietly, pity and a bit of envy dripping from her voice.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Anne turned back to Henry. "My brother has requested my presence with him at Hever. I could not find it in myself to deny my brother's request, although if Your Majesty will not grant my leave than I suppose I will have to."

Henry didn't say anything. Her father had died. The same man he had banished a couple years ago. He had hated the man ever since that night and he did not feel grief over the man's death. He knew a part of Anne had loved her father despite the man's selfish ways. Anne would be hurting right now and although she was not showing it he still wished she would allow him to comfort her. "Send your brother your apologies."

Anne's face betrayed no emotion as she curtsied again and left the Hall, not in the mood to dine and dance. She couldn't believe Henry would deny such a request. She wanted to be with her brother, to support him yet Henry would not allow her leave. How dare he! She was not breaking her word. She would be back at Court as his mistress within months.

Anne ignored her ladies as she made her way to her bedchambers and curled up on her bed. Anne Boleyn cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Jane glanced at Henry's distracted face once more. It had been an hour since Anne had left the Hall and Henry had not relaxed since.

"Henry?" Jane asked softly, trying not to draw anyone's attention but Henry's.

"What?" Henry snapped, irritated that Jane would interrupt him.

"Are you well?"

"Yes." He said curtly.

Jane didn't say anything for long minutes. Finally she said, "You should let her go."

"Don't meddle in my affairs." Henry hissed, ignoring her the rest of the night.

* * *

**November 5, 1539**

"The Duke of Suffolk."

Henry looked up from the growing pile of papers on his desk. "Charles, I'm glad your here."

"What can I do for Your Majesty?"

"Have you heard?" Henry asked impatiently.

"Heard what?" Brandon sighed thinking it was another thing with Anne.

"Thomas Boleyn has died." Henry coldly replied.

"I had heard that." Brandon didn't know how anyone could not hear. It was all anyone was talking about.

"Anne asked for leave from Court." Henry's jaw clenched as he said the words.

"I assume you gave permission."

"No!" Henry glared at Brandon as if he was betraying him.

"If I may be so bold," Henry nodded. "why would you deny her?"

"I will not lose her."

"She will back back within a matter of months."

"What if she does not come back?" Brandon didn't know what to say. He couldn't reassure his friend Anne would come back to somewhere she was unhappy.

"Perhaps you should ask Mistress Anne." Henry slowly nodded. Brandon bowed and walked to the door, but stopped before he left the room. "You should let her leave."

* * *

Henry stared at the ceiling. A slight movement to his left caused him to glance over to Jane. She was still sleeping, thankfully. He hadn't planned to visits Jane's bed that night but he had wanted to forget for one night. Forget ever meeting Anne or falling in love with her. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he had never made Anne queen. Would he still have found Jane after Katherine's death? Or would he have married Anne, making her his wife instead of his mistress.

Henry groaned at the never ending thoughts. He could not make the guilt he felt at not supporting Anne lessen. No matter who he talked to or what he did. Glancing out the window Henry could see he still had a few hours until morning. Looking at Jane once more he sighed and carefully got out of the bed. After he had dressed he looked around her outer chambers hoping to find a lady, but there was no one. Henry left figuring Jane would be fine until he could find one of her ladies.

Henry made his way towards Anne's rooms, vowing not to think about what his actions meant. Once he reached her rooms he knocked lightly. Surprisingly Nan opened the door seconds later. She was dress in her nightgown and a robe but she had obviously been awake.

"Your Majesty." Nan curtsied.

"Is Anne sleeping?" Nan nodded. "How is she?"

"Grieving." Henry nodded.

"Do you know where Jane's ladies sleep?" Henry asked suddenly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Would you please go and find them? Tell them that the Queen is sleeping alone the rest of the night." Nan glanced over her shoulder. She could not deny the King but she didn't wish to leave Anne. "I will stay with her." Nan hesitantly nodded before letting the King in and leaving to go find Jane's ladies.

Henry was surprised when he saw Nan was the only one in Anne's chambers. Quietly so as to not wake Anne he made his way to Anne's bedchambers. She was curled up on the bed in one of her gowns. Henry dropped his robe in one of the chairs in the room. He knelt down next to Anne, sweeping a few loose hairs out of her face. Henry frowned seeing Anne's troubled face.

"Sweetheart?" He said quietly. Anne stirred a little but didn't wake. "Sweetheart." Henry tried again louder.

"Henry?"

"It's me, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" Anne looked around her noticing they were alone and it was still dark outside.

"I love you." Anne face scrunched up in confusion at Henry's answer but she didn't say anything. Gently Henry helped her sit up and he sat behind her untying her dress. Once he was done he got off the bed and pulled Anne up so she was standing with him. He slid her dress off with her help and began untying her corset.

Anne ignored the voice telling her to ask why he was there and what he was doing. She was tired and she just wanted to enjoy his presence. Anne felt Henry walk away but he was back before she could turn around. He was holding her nightgown out to her. Anne took it and felt Henry take off her corset.

Henry slipped the nightgown over her head. Wrapping his hands around her waist he asked, "Better, sweetheart?" Anne nodded slightly leaning back into him.

Henry helped her back into bed and kissed her hand once before climbing in behind her. Anne curled into him and he kissed her head once before falling asleep.

Nan entered the room not soon after to find her mistress with the King. Smiling softly she left the chambers searching out her own bed.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 19_

_A/N: Thank you all._

_MissWendyBird: I love writing but grammar is not a strong suit of mine. I usually don't proof my chapters before I post them because after writing a whole chapter I need a break. Saying that I'm glad you like my story. :)_

_cruelangel101: As always happy to read you review. :)_

_SerenAngel: You can never write a review that's too long. I love love long reviews because they really do help me write the story. I feel so grateful that people love the story so much and it's always great when people catch the little things. I hope that I keep the story pretty realistic because recently I've found myself annoyed when a story is just so unrealistic you can't even imagine it. Characters usually make or break stories for me. If a character is too out of character I can't read it because the people are what make a story. It was Henry's love for Anne that tore England apart. It was Henry's obsession for a son that caused the downfall of two great women. Our emotions are what make things unpredictable, even if we can predict exactly what will happen. Anyway I hope you'll continue to love the story as I post more chapters._

* * *

**November 6, 1539**

Jane reached over to the other side of the bed only to find her husband missing. The smile quickly faded as she realized the bed was cold. Henry had left a while ago.

"Lady Margret?" Jane called. The girl rushed into the Queen's bedchamber.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied low. She had practiced curtsying with her sister before she came to Court.

"Where is the King?"

"He left late last night. He sent the Lady Nan to tell us we were needed in your chambers."

"Lady Nan?" Jane asked quietly, needing the confirmation.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jane merely nodded and allowed the girl to help her out of bed. Lady Nan was Anne's lady. She had never left Anne's side in the seven years Henry had been courting Anne or in the three years Anne had been Queen. She had heard rumors that the Lady Nan had also followed Anne to Pembroke. Jane knew she had been reinstated to Anne when she became Mistress en Titre. Henry had left her to go to the whore's bed last night.

Jane needed to speak with her father and brother right away. Jane looked at the lady to her right. "Send for my father and brother." Jane watched the young girl scurry away. She remembered what it felt like to be a lady-in-waiting to the Queen.

* * *

Henry smiled at Anne. He had been watching her for an hour now. She was sleeping peacefully and she looked so beautiful. Henry ran his fingers through her hair. He could never get over how it was just as soft as it was when she went to sleep. His mindless gesture caused Anne to stir and he waited with baited breath.

"Mmm." Anne moaned. "That feels nice." Anne turned slightly towards Henry but didn't open her eyes. Henry leaned down to softly kiss her lips.

"Does it?" Henry continued to play with her hair.

Anne opened her eyes slowly. "Yes." A smile played on her lips.

Henry smiled when saw her eyes flutter open. "Good morning."

"I suppose." Anne frowned as she remembered her fathers death. It was another day since he had died. She wished she could see George. He would make her feel better.

Henry's eyes furrowed in confusion at her sudden change in demeanor. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Your Majesty would not like it." Anne glanced away from his eyes.

"Tell me." Henry said softly caressing her cheek.

"I wish I was with George and Mary." As soon as the words left her mouth Henry scowled. Lacking the energy to fight Anne got up and walked around her room keeping her back to the King.

Henry sighed as Anne got up. Falling back onto the bed he tried to control his anger. Finally he calmed as he watched her walk around her room, running her fingers over every surface. "I'm sorry for your loss, sweetheart." Anne's head only turned slightly in acknowledgment before she continued walking. Henry sighed knowing she was still upset with him for denying her leave. Quietly he got up and made his way over to her. She stopped when she felt his presence behind her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know."

She still didn't turn to face him. "I want you to be happy."

"I know."

She stayed as she was. "Anne.." Henry tired again tugging on her arm so she would turn.

"I know, Henry." Anne huffed. "You love me, you want to please me, and you want me as Queen. I know." Anne slid past him and walked over to the bed. Henry turned around.

He didn't know what to say to her. He just wanted to fix things. "Anything you want, I'll give to you. Just ask."

Anne looked up slowly, finally meeting his eyes. "I wish to go to Hever."

Henry aware of what he had only seconds ago told her couldn't deny her request, but he could not grant it either. Henry tore his gaze from hers and left her sitting on her bed alone.

* * *

Henry sat in his Privy Chamber with his head buried in his hands. He only looked up when a messenger came in with a letter for him.

_Your Majesty,_

_I know I have little right to be writing this letter to the King of England, but I hope you will read it and not punish me for speaking out, if only for the sake of my sister. Our father has died days ago and I am at Hever with Mary. The funeral is tonight and I can only wish that Anne was here to join us. I know Your Majesty held very little love for my father in your heart since you had learned of his ambitious and selfish ways but he was not always so. Thomas Boleyn dotted on Anne, Mary and I when we were kids, especially Anne. As much as sibling rivalry has prevented me from admitting this before I always believed Anne was his favorite. It would mean the world to Mary and I if you would allow Anne to join us at Hever. I promise you Anne will return to you. You share a long and complicated past with my sister and I can only imagine the love you bare her. If you would only let her come tonight, you could join her tomorrow if that would please Your Majesty. Please allow my family the comfort of simply being together._

_Your loyal and humble servant,_

_George Boleyn_

Henry stared at the letter in his hand. George must have sent the messenger in the dark hours of the morning for it to have arrived so early that day. Everyone was telling him to let her go, but no one but George had made him the promise Anne would return. Henry threw the letter on his desk and stormed out of his chambers. He needed to find Anne.

Henry slowed as he neared Anne's chambers. He knew that's where she was. She had yet to leave her chambers since he had told her no in front of Court. Regaining his confidence Henry pushed open the door and strode in. A quick glance around the room showed two surprised ladies and Anne on the couch. While the ladies looked frightened by his display Anne didn't look fazed. She had many years to grow accustomed to his temper.

Henry walked over to her. "Your father's funeral is tonight."

"And?" Anne stared into his eyes, unsure if he was upset.

"If you are to make it to Hever you'll have to leave within the hour." Henry watched Anne's face carefully. He was pleased when she stood up and jumped into his arms, forgetting the book in her lap that made a thump as it hit the floor.

"Thank you. Thank you, Henry." Anne whispered into his ear. Henry felt himself smile as he stroked her hair while hugging her back.

Henry pulled away from her enough so he could look her in the eye. "Come back to me."

Anne nodded with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I promise." Anne kissed him for a brief second. "I love you."

Henry smiled down at her. Wiping the tear with his thumb he said, "I love you so."

* * *

Jane sighed as she listened to her father and brother fight. They had spent the past several hours fighting over who's fault it was and what they should do. Jane hadn't spoken since her father had slapped her and told her to shut up. She wondered now why she had bothered to inform them of the King's actions. She had been winning the King's love back fine by herself, or so she had thought. For the past few months Henry and Anne had barely spoken and when they did everyone could see things were not well. Anne was using her fathers death to win Henry back, Jane was sure of it.

"How could you have let this happen?" Jane looked up startled when she realized that her brother was yelling at her.

"I-I d-didn't." Jane stuttered.

"You let her worm her way back into the King's heart!"

"No." Jane protested softly. "She never left his heart."

"Don't be silly, Jane." Her father scoffed. "He hated that whore for some time."

Jane merely nodded and waited for her brother and father to begin talking once again. When she was sure they would not hear her she whispered, "There is a fine line between love and hate."

* * *

Anne didn't turn her head as she heard the old but familiar creek of her bedroom door. It was most likely a maid.

"Anne?" Mary whispered searching out her sisters eyes.

Anne sat up swiftly and looked over to her older sister. "Sister?" Mary nodded and rushed over to where Anne was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, Anne. I am so relieved to see you. I have missed you so much."

"As I have you, sister." Anne hugged Mary back with all the strength she had.

"Can you believe it?" Mary whispered into Anne's shoulder when the silence became too much.

"No." Anne stared off, wondering how things had gotten to this point.

"It seemed as though he would outlive us all."

"It did, didn't it?" Anne was sure that three years ago her father would have outlived her by many years, but Anne was back in the King's favor.

Before Mary could respond a voice for the hall called, "Mary? Anne? Where are you both?"

"In here, brother!" Anne and Mary called out together. George made his way into the room.

"it's time." The silence that fall upon the three siblings lasted minutes before George finally said, "You know I love you both with all my heart."

The girls made room for George on the bed as he joined them. "Even though I brought shame to the Boleyn name?"

George looked at Mary, wondering if she had ever grown up from the small girl who used to pick flowers from the garden simply because they matched her dress. "Are you happy?"

"So very happy."

"Than it does not matter." George kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her before turning to Anne. "And you," He started, "the baby of our family has grown into a very fine woman." He smiled at Anne when she looked up at him unsurely. "You have come such a long way from the little girl that used to climb trees just to prove she could and who used to swim in the pond for the thrill of being caught." Anne laughed a little at the memories. She remembered running from whoever was looking after her and jumping into the pond just to see the look on the person's face when they discovered her scandalous actions.

"I am not that little girl anymore." Anne sighed.

"No. Now you are the Official Mistress of the King of England."

"And a former Queen of England." Mary added. Anne looked away in shame, but George forced her to look at him.

"You have risen so high, sister."

Anne interrupted before he could continue, "Perhaps too high."

George looked at her sternly before speaking again. "You are an extraordinary woman and only a King could match your wit. You have found a true match in our King of England. You deserve everything he could ever give you."

Anne smiled and wiped the stray tear on her cheek. "Thank you brother, sister." George only smiled and wrapped his free arm around her as well.

"I will always protect my little sisters." George kissed them both on the head once before getting up and pulling them along with him. Immediately both girls smoothed out their dresses.

"We have to go now." Anne and Mary met eyes before looking back to their brother. It was time they took care of each other. Both girls nodded and followed George out of the house.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 20_

_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I meant to post within a few days but life happened. Anyway thank you so much to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and falling in love with my story._

_cruelangel101: Thank you! :) I also get annoyed when favored characters are made to be better than the disliked characters. Its annoying when Anne is suddenly saint-like or she suddenly regrets all her mean behavior. Henry was selfish and impatient, that is very unlikely to change. Jane was quiet and obedient, she would not have caused scenes. She was very like Katherine that way. If she were to ever cause a scene she would do so in private, away from Court unless the story experiences change her into someone who learns to fight back. Everyone's human. Anne Boleyn is really why I got interested in the Tudors. I fell in love with Anne Boleyn because of who I thought she was. She was ambitious, stubborn, witty, volatile, intemperate, and she had a temper that could match Henry's. She, in my mind, probably liked all the attention she got and the scandal she caused. She most likely loved being treated as Queen long before she was. Her faults only made me love her more, and it makes her so much more fun to write as well._

_loulou193: Thank you! And a definite thank you to caity193 for liking the story enough to recommend it. :)_

**November 20, 1539**

Anne sighed as she closed her eyes against the dull sun. She was enjoying being with Mary and George. She had realized she missed Hever as well only days after she had arrived. Her childhood home was close to her heart and alive with memories and she wished she could spend some of the year visiting but she knew the King would loathe the idea, especially considering how things had been as of late. If she asked to have leave every year for a few months Henry would think that she wanted to be away from him. He would not understand that she was asking him to come with her.

"Sister." Anne opened her eyes startled. George was leaning against a tree smirking at her.

"Brother."

"Are you enjoying the solitude?" George stepped forward a little.

Anne studied her brothers face before answering. She could see the shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His eyes told her of grief and longing. "I would not mind some company."

George came and laid down next to her, observing the intricate designs of the tree's branches. Neither said anything for long minutes, content to enjoy each others comforting presence.

Finally George said in a dazed voice, "Do you ever wish you could go back?"

Anne turned her head slightly towards her brother. "Everyday." George didn't respond. "If you could go back, where would you go?"

"The day I first chose father and ambition over my baby sister and love."

_George looked up as his father walked in obviously pleased. "Father."_

_"George! How are you, my son?" George watched as his father took off his coat and threw it on the back of a chair, uncaring if the maid took care of it right away for once._

_"Well, Father. What reason gives cause for such a joyous mood?"_

_"The King is writing to Anne, our Anne." George didn't say anything as he waited for his Father to continue. He had already known that Anne was receiving letters from the King. He had even read them himself a few times. The King of England seemed quite infatuated with his little sister. "She is our secret weapon." His father burst out in a mocking laugh. "Your sister will turn all of England into her playground."_

_George summoned every ounce of control he had not to laugh at his intoxicated father's prophecy. Anne was but a girl that had taken the King's fancy. "Perhaps."_

_"Your sister must play the game." Thomas rambled._

_"I do not believe Anne is playing." George regretted the words when his father's glare landed on him._

_"Why would you say such a thing?" Thomas advanced on his son._

_"She had reread the King's letters many times." George offered as way of explanation._

_"This will not do." Thomas mumbled. Suddenly he turned to George once more. "You must take the letters from her."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes." George nodded sure that a few missing letters would not mean much. Anne would forget about it as the King sent her new ones._

"I wish I could go back to my courtship with the King."

George looked over at Anne in surprise, emerging from his daze. "Why is that, my dear sister?"

"It seems so much simpler." George turned his head back to the sky as he realized Anne would not explain her answer to him.

Suddenly George sat up as he reached into a pocket. "The King has sent you a letter."

Anne reached for the letter the minute it entered her sight. She remembered when George use to tease her before giving it to her. Sitting up straight she carefully peeled the seal off and unfolded the letter.

_Sweetheart,_

_I miss you so. I desire you to remember of my love for I am reliant on yours. How are things fairing at Hever? It has been two long weeks since you have left Court and I often find my mind drifting to you, especially at night. I wish with all my heart that you will return to me soon, perhaps before the King of France arrives in three months time. I await your word with every desire to see your beauteous face._

_Your loyal friend and servant,_

_Henry Rex_

* * *

**November 27, 1539**

Mary looked down at the locket her father had left for her. His note said it belonged to her mother. She had always been jealous of Anne because their mother had left Anne her 'B' necklace after she passed and now she discovered that her mother had left her one as well. Their father had kept it hidden from her to create sibling rivalry. Mary scoffed at her father's reasoning; he did not even apologize for his action.

"Mary?"

Mary whipped her head around searching for the face of her brother. "George."

"What are you doing?" Mary had gone off on her own a half hour before and Anne had suggested that he look for her saying, _"Do what you do best, Brother"_.

"I found something." Mary grasped the notes and locket in her hand tighter before holding them up for inspection. "It was in Father's desk."

George entered the room and pulled up a wooden chair across for Mary. "A locket?"

Mary looked up, her eyes glistening. "From Mother."

"I didn't know she left a locket for you. I knew about Anne's necklace." George remembered the note that had accompanied the necklace more than the necklace itself sometimes. Anne had fallen asleep with the note held in her hands, tears leaking down her face for months after their mother died even though she was not yet old enough to read it without help. Her last words to her youngest.

"Father knew."

George laughed in almost disbelief. "Of course he did." He muttered.

Mary stayed silent, thinking. "There's a note from Mother as well." She finally said.

"Have you read it?" Mary shook her head in denial. "And why not?"

"Scared, I guess." Mary laughed dryly. "It has been years."

"We'll do it together." George finally said. He had always felt guilty especially concerning Mary that he had been by his mothers side when she died. She had given him a dagger and told him to protect her little girls and that she loved him with all her heart.

Mary nodded and sunk to the floor, maneuvering herself so she was sitting between her brother's feet. George reached for the letter and took his time carefully pealing the seal. He unfolded it until the words were covered by one last barrier. "Open it, Brother."

* * *

**December 3, 1539**

_My love,_

_I beseech you to forgive me for I will be at Hever for Christmas tide. I do hope that preparations for both Christmas as well as the King Francis are coming along well. I miss you dearly._

_Your loyal and humble servant,_

_anne boleyn_

**December 7, 1539**

_My own sweetheart,_

_I am disappointed you will not be here for the holidays but I did not put much faith that you would be. I do hope you will be back at Court soon for I miss you more with every passing day. Cromwell has his hands full with all of the preparations but I have been told everything is on schedule. I love you._

_Your loyal friend and servant, _

_Henry R._

* * *

**December 16, 1539**

Anne laughed as she watched Mary stumble in the garden. Her sister was quick to turn an accusing glare at Anne.

"It is not nice to laugh." Mary finally said.

"I am your sister, it is not my duty to be nice."

"If your duty is not to be kind than what per-say is your duty, Sister?" Mary drawled.

"To be real." Before Mary could respond George came up from behind Anne and covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

"A guess would be futile, Brother."

George laughed and kissed his sisters head before making his way to Mary to do the same. "Ever the witty one, sis."

"Ever the silly one, bro."

Mary rolled her eyes as her brother and sister bantered. She was always the one mediating for them when they were younger. It seemed that although they were no longer kids that had not changed. "Enough you two."

Anne and George looked at each other annoyed before looking back to their sister and saying, "Yes, _Mother._"

Mary merely rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of them, ignoring their cries to wait for them.

* * *

**December 20, 1539**

_Love,_

_I know it is early yet but accompanying this letter is a present for Your Majesty. I know it does not make up for my absence but I sincerely hope it lightens your spirit. I trust to be with you very soon. Please tell Elizabeth, Diane, and Harry that I love them with all my heart and I will send their gifts to Hatfield for when they return. I love you._

_Your loyal and humble servant,_

_anne boleyn_

Henry brought the letter to his lips and kissed his sweethearts name lightly. He looked at the second sheet of paper that arrived with the letter. It was a music sheet. Henry carefully picked up his instrument and began to play the notes. When he finished he smiled and caressed the sheet. She had written him a song of longing, desire, and love. Perhaps all was not lost.

* * *

**December 25, 1539**

"Papa." Elizabeth curtsied before jumping up and hugging her Papa.

"My jewel." Henry returned his growing daughter's hug, ignoring the curious looks from his subjects. "Are you well?" Henry asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth glanced around the Court searching for her Mama. She hadn't come to see her when Elizabeth had arrived at Court. "Where's Mama?"

Henry looked guiltily away from his daughter and met the eyes of his other daughter, the Lady Mary. Henry nodded in Mary's direction and gave her a small smile. He would have to remember to dance with her before the night was through. He missed her often.

Henry stood and gave a brief wave to the musicians to continue playing. Taking Elizabeth's hand he led her to a more private corner. "Your Mama is not at Court."

"Why?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Your Grandfather," Henry paused to see if Elizabeth remembered him and was rewarded with a small nod, "he passed away recently."

"No one told me." Elizabeth had been told at the young age of two-and-a-half by some very nasty visitors what that meant.

"I know." Elizabeth looked down with tears in her eyes. Henry bent down so he was at her height. "My darling Elizabeth look at me." Henry commanded softly. When she raised her head he continued, "Your Mama went back to her family home to be with Aunt Mary and Uncle George. She'll be back very soon and she told me to tell you that she loves and misses you terribly."

"I miss her too." Elizabeth sniffled.

Hoping to get a smile from his sad little girl he said, "She also told me that she would be sending your gifts to Pembroke." Henry felt success when a beautiful smile graced Elizabeth's face.

"Mama picks the best gifts."

"I know, my jewel." Henry smiled and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Why don't you go dance, hmm?"

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth curtsied once more and took off to find a partner. Henry took his time walking back to his throne, stopping to speak with a few men. Henry ignored Jane's hopeful smile as he sat beside her once more.

Henry watched Elizabeth dance as he allowed his thoughts to drift to Anne. Her time away from Court had not pushed them farther apart, if anything the distance had helped. As much as he loved their letters he could not help but miss her presence at Court by his side. He had avoided Jane at all cost since Anne had set out, afraid that gossip would travel and Anne would think he was indulging in another while she was grieving. Brandon's words from years ago ran through his mind.

_Perhaps Anne does not wish to be your Official Mistress._

Brandon had been right. Anne had never wanted the position and she had only accepted because she loved him. She had made the most of her position and he knew she delighted in the scandal and attention but there was no doubt in his mind that he was holding her back. She was not the same girl who had served Katherine. He was not the same man who tore his country apart for Anne. Although he had very little doubts that he would do the same again, if he could only have her. They had changed and Anne was no longer just his sweetheart. She was a mother and a women. A former Queen and a mistress. He was holding her with him because he could not bare the thought of living without her. Some called it obsession, others called it witchcraft. No matter its name the King of England refused to live a day without it.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 21_

_A/N: I know a lot of you probably hate me for taking so long to update. I had a good part of this chapter written right after I posted before but then it took me a while to get back to it. Anyway please don't hate me:). Oh and for the next couple of weeks I have finals coming so this long wait may happen the next few chapters, but then again I may procrastinate by writing. Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited. You guys all rock._

**January 3, 1540**

"This most be a joke." Anne paced back and forth, glaring at the King and Duke of Suffolk.

"Anne…" Henry trailed off regretfully. This was not how he wanted to be reunited with her. For months all they had been doing was fighting and he was so looking forward to being able to see her without the usual coldness that had been there the past months.

"Stop!" She didn't want to hear his apologies.

"Mistress Anne?" Anne turned her head to look at Brandon. "It is only for a few months."

"Is that suppose to soothe me, Your Grace? Calm my temper? Make me abide by your will?"

Henry spoke loud, offended by her words. "No."

"And you, how could you agree with such a thing?" Anne cried in outrage. He was the one always keeping them apart. Keeping her away from Jane.

"The French King is visiting." Henry offered.

"So because a fellow monarch is visiting I must become a lady-in-waiting to the Queen?" Anne demand. As if Jane could even be considered the Queen of England anymore. She had only produced one son in three years. Not to mention that Henry had been devoting all his time to Anne for years Jane had become nothing but another Katherine.

"You do not have family at Court." Brandon regretted agreeing to help Henry, although he knew it was never an option.

"George is at Hever for reasons not even a King can fault."

"No." Brandon agreed. "But you are not married." Brandon ignored Henry's slight growl at the mention of marriage.

"I am his mistress!" Anne pointed an accusing finger at Henry. "His Maistresse en Titre."

"Exactly the reason you need a legitimate reason for remaining at Court." Brandon countered.

"King Francis has recognized me as the King of England's mistress."

"Yes, but it does not change social expectations." Brandon sighed. He remembered now how he had hated Anne's temper and sharp tongue.

Henry took a step forward, but stopped at Anne's next words, "Take one more step, Henry." She dared him. When he continued coming towards her she sighed and walked further away from him. Frustrated Anne grabbed a glass vase holding some beautiful flowers Anne could not remember the name of and threw it against the wall behind the King. It hit the wall so hard that pieces of glass flew in every direction but no one moved, even Henry.

"Anne." Henry said softly.

"What?" She demanded, holding her hand against her side for it stung.

"Your bleeding. " Henry glared at her when she tried to interrupt. "Let me see." Anne looked down at her hand and saw that a good portion of it was covered in blood. Relenting Anne held out her arm for Henry to examine.

Henry sighed in relief and stalked over to her and gently took her arm. "Charles I need some cloth." Brandon nodded and left happy for the excuse to leave. "Does it hurt?"

Anne considered lying but knew that spiting Henry at her expense was stupid. "Yes." Henry didn't say anything afraid to stir her temper once more for he was sure that it was very close to the surface.

Minutes later Henry finally said, "I have missed you."

Anne rolled her eyes. "If that it suppose to make everything alright…"

"Its not." He interrupted. "I just want you to know that I have missed you as the stars miss the moon." Anne recalled the phrase from a book they had once read together. There was always a couple nights a month when the moon could not be seen in the sky. "Did you not miss me?"

"I did." She replied shortly, still upset. "Not so much now." She mumbled.

"You'e always had quite the temper." Henry muttered as he moved her arm to see her reaction.

"One to match Your Majesty's." Brandon came rushing back in and handed the cloth to Henry. Henry carefully began wiping away the blood.

"Ow." Anne hissed as he applied pressure.

"I'm sorry." She knew he was not apologizing for the cut.

"Your not forgiven."

Henry snorted, finally giving way to his temper. "Will I ever be forgiven? Nothing I do is good enough for you!" Brandon glanced down to where Henry was till treating Anne's cut to see if Henry was being too rough, but his touch was as gentle as it had been moments before.

"Nothing you do?" Anne shook her head in disbelief. "I have spent the last, god knows how many years of my life trying to please you!"

"If you wished to please me perhaps you would try holding your tongue!"

Anne scoffed, but didn't respond. Henry had yet to look up at her as he treated her wound carefully. Frustrated by her silence he demand, "Why won't you speak?" Anne merely raised an eyebrow at him. Henry muttered something under his breath that both Anne and Brandon missed. "Finished."

Henry double checked the make-shift bandage before leaving her side to pace the room. "Your Majesty?" Brandon asked cautiously. Henry looked at him daringly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!"

"Mistress Anne?" Brandon tried. She merely cocked her head at him. This was not how Henry had promised it would go.

Brandon sighed as he made his way through the halls. After Anne had become mute and Henry gave way to his temper both had left in a huff leaving in separate directions. He had followed Henry as he knew was expected of him and for his efforts he had been given the job to tell the Queen that Anne Boleyn would be her new lady-in-waiting.

"Your Grace." One lady curtsied then turned to Jane. "The Duke of Suffolk, Your Majesty." The young maiden moved aside for him to enter.

"Your Majesty." Brandon bowed.

"Your Grace. What brings you here?" Jane asked nervously. She had heard that Anne had arrived back at Court today and she was worried Henry in a fit of anger would take it out on her. After all Anne and Henry had not been on good terms for months.

"On order of the King, Mistress Anne Boleyn will become your lady-in-waiting."

Jane stared in shock at her husband's best friend. Henry could not do that. He would never do such a thing. They had been getting closer again, for the most part. She had been winning again and now Anne was to become one of her ladies. She remembered how easy it had been for her to catch the King's eye and spend time with him when she had been a lady-in-waiting. When Henry came to see Jane now, she would know that he was only there for Anne. How long would Anne be a part of her household? "May I ask for how long, Your Grace?"

"Until the King of France's visit has ended." Brandon looked away guiltily. He had never cared for Jane's personality. He had supported her purely because she drew Henry's attention away from Anne. She was of no use anymore, but he could not help but feel pity for her.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Brandon bowed one last time before leaving her.

"What do I do?" Jane looked into the calm eyes of her brother. She did not understand how he could be so calm about this. Anne Boleyn was to become her lady-in-waiting. Anne had not been a lady-in-waiting since she served Katherine. Jane had heard many tales of what Katherine had endured while Anne was her lady and being pursued by the King. Jane didn't know if she could endure it as Katherine had.

"Be the Queen, the King wants you to be. He fell in love with you because you were the opposite of that harlot. You need to endure and turn a blind eye as all good Queens have done before you. Right, Father?" Both children turned to John Seymour.

"Mm-hmm." They watched as their father began to pace. "We can use this to our advantage."

"Anne will have to be on her best behavior while King Francis is here, correct?"

"Yes." Jane answered her brother.

"She will have to do everything you say?"

"Ordinarily, but the King is so enthralled with her. She could call me a whore in front of Court and he would not so much as raise his voice at her."

"He would with another monarch here." Jane gave him a confused look, but their father began explaining before he could.

"Janey, the King wants to impress King Francis and if his mistress and former Queen is acting like a brat that is not impressive, is it?" John paused to make sure Jane understood. "I'm sure that the King will be warning her to be on her best behavior. He'll want her always around but never in the spotlight. He'll pay enough attention to her that everyone will notice, but not enough to cause scandal. He may even invite her to join him and King Francis on occasions as he was rumored to do before she was Queen, but she will not be treated as Queen while he is here." At least John hoped that his daughter was not as disfavored as Katherine had been.

"But he recognized Anne as the King's mistress. He knows her from when she was Queen. She grew up in his Court! Surely he will show favor to her over me." Neither men said anything.

"He may, at first." Edward finally reassured her. "If the King does not encourage it then King Francis will have to stop."

"What if the King does encourage it?" Jane's nerves only grew when the only response to her question was a nervous glance between her father and brother. This was one time she refused to be like Katherine.

**January 4, 1540**

"He promised me I would not become a lady-in-waiting to her! How could he?" Anne ranted.

"Perhaps he had no choice." Nan said.

"He is the King. He always has a choice."

"Perhaps the idea was thought of by someone else."

"Like who?"

"Charles I have a question for you." Henry finally broke the silence as they walked around the gardens.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Why did you suggest that Anne be married?"

"I told you my reasoning." Brandon held in a sigh as he answered. If the King wished to speak of this than it could not end well.

"Yes, but what made you come to the idea?"

"I must confess I did not come to the idea on my own."

"Who?" Henry demanded. "Tell me, I am your King."

"I overheard some ambassadors speaking about Mistress Anne. About how she was at Court with no family." Henry didn't say anything.

"She is still disliked." He finally said.

"By few." Brandon agreed.

"I love her."

"I know, Your Majesty." Brandon wished those people who hated Anne would keep their mouths shut now. She wasn't Queen anymore and she had far more support than she did years ago. If they weren't careful they were going to provoke Henry into doing something drastic to prove his love for her. The last thing England needed was for Henry to tear the country apart for Anne Boleyn once again.

**January 5, 1540**

Anne looked into the mirror sitting in front of her. She was wearing the same dress she had worn as Katherine's lady. She knew that Jane would most likely give her a dress to wear that matched her household but for now she just wanted to remember what it was like. While she had hated Katherine, the time she had been in her service was one of the happiest times for her. The King was taking an interest in her. Falling in love with her wit and opinions. Desiring her for her dark and exotic beauty. They had been completely in love without a care in the world, most of the time. Things had never been more perfect than when they had been courting.

Anne didn't understand how Henry could agree to such a horrible idea. He could not expect her to be obedient to Jane, but he did. At least for the time being. She had been ignoring him ever since he had told her. Not that he was making much of an effort to speak with her. He had sent Brandon twice and that was all.

"His Majesty wishes to speak with you." Nan interrupted her musings.

Without looking back Anne said, "Tell the Duke of Suffolk I do not wish to talk to the King."

"The Duke of Suffolk is not here."

Anne whipped her head around to see Henry standing in her doorway. Nan look completely baffled as to what she should do, so Anne dismissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I cannot see you now?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"You've seen me."

"I cannot speak with you?" Anne scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What could we possibly have to say?"

"I did not mean it. I never mean it." He walked closer.

"I know." Anne sighed.

"You must want to see King Francis. He's always liked you."

"Of course, but the last time I met the King of France I was his equal." Anne said wistfully.

"I want to make you his equal once again."

"I don't want to be Queen."

"Why?" Henry finally asked.

"We weren't happy when I was Queen. Something changed with us." Henry merely nodded not sure how to respond.

"Charles suggested once that you be married off." Henry said suddenly.

"I know."

"How?" He asked startled.

"He told me once. I believe he said you had sent him looking for me."

"I cannot stand the thought of sharing you with another, let alone a husband." Anne nodded. It was hard to see Henry with Katherine and Jane, but she had gotten used to it. Not that it didn't still hurt. "Would it be so terrible to be a lady-in-waiting?" Henry asked as his eyes looked over her dress. She looked just as she had when they were younger. "We were happy then."

"I was not fighting for your love."

"And you are not now. I love only you."

"Sometimes I'm not sure." Anne admitted.

"I'll have to prove it to you." His voice was husky as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Anne let herself get lost in the kiss before she pulled away for a moment.

"Henry, look at me." He opened his eyes.

"Prove that things are how they were. That I have no competition for your love."

Henry stared into her eyes as he considered her words. He wasn't sure he could prove that. "I will."

Anne sighed as she heard the door to her outer chamber close.


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_A/N: Thank you all for waiting for me to study my head off until the point of explosion and for me to get the inspiration to finish the chapter. You guys are all the best. Thank you reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and readers. I just want to say there is french in here. I tried to make it so that you would get the general idea, but if someone wants the translation just let me know and I'll send it to you. _

_A/N (Oct 20, 2013): I had a reader who speaks some french offer to help with the french in this chapter, so I updated this chapter with the correct french. Thank you Frost Merry Darkness Luver for the translation! _

_cruelangel101: Thank you for the luck! I was excited to see you had reviewed for the last two chapters. I hope I don't disappoint in the way I plan to write Francis. I don't know too much about him or his personality besides what I saw on the show, so I'm going to attempt to keep him as close to the show as I can. I can also say that at first I was surprised myself when I wrote the chapter and Anne didn't leave, but I dug in my brain a little and I found the reason my hands wouldn't type it any other way. _

_What can happen in 4 years is amazing. I know that I always have to go back and check the dates when I start a new year because it feels like its still 1536 sometimes._

**February 11, 1540**

Jane looked up from her embroidery to survey her chambers. She was missing a lady. "Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth Seymour stopped her chore and looked up to her sister. Jane motioned for her to come.

"Your Majesty?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where is Lady Anne?" Jane allowed herself to sneer Anne's name as she whispered to her sister.

"Lady Anne is not here." Elizabeth didn't need to ask her sister to which Anne she was referring. Since Mistress Anne had become a lady-in-waiting to the Queen, Jane had taken to calling Lady Anne Par, Lady Par.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell Jane she didn't know when Anne came rushing into the room. "Lady Anne."

Anne sighed quietly before turning to Jane and curtsying. "Your Majesty." Anne's curtsies had not gotten any lower in the two weeks she had been serving Jane.

"You are late." This was the third time Anne had been late and Jane felt like each time was an insult.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." Anne didn't offer an excuse for she knew that telling the Queen she was with the King would not go over well.

"Where were you?" Jane knew that even though Anne was her lady now that she still resided in her own apartments, rather than in the apartments designated for the Queen's ladies. Anne didn't follow the other ladies hours as a result.

Anne didn't say anything, nor did she allow her expression to change. Jane didn't want the answer. Every time she was late Jane asked where she was, but when Anne didn't respond she would drop it.

"Answer me."

"I was with the King." Anne knew she had to treat Jane as respectfully as she had once treated Katherine so she did not allow her tone to be gloating.

Every lady was staring now so Jane motioned for Anne to get to work. She had never pushed Anne to tell her where she had been, but she had known.

Jane pretended to look interested in the conversation between the two Kings, but she had been lost as to what they were talking about long ago. Every few minutes King Francis would speak in French and Jane had never learned the language. It didn't matter much though for King Francis never tried to speak to her. He had only attempted to speak with her on his first evening meal.

Henry looked to King Francis when he spoke to Jane for the fifth time that night, somewhat surprised.

"And you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the artist you speak of." Jane blushed for she was sure that was not what King Francis had wanted her to say. She was sure she had not answered any of his questions the way he had wanted.

"I see. Surely you must have a favorite piece though?"

"I-I.." Jane was thankful when Henry interrupted.

"Queen Jane does not spend much time learning about the Arts."

"I see." King Francis returned back to speaking with Henry. King Francis did not think much of the King of England's new Queen. She was plain-looking. Nothing like Anne Boleyn, which surprised him somewhat. He had thought she must have something interesting to say if her looks were not what made her special, but as far as he could tell she didn't have much of an opinion. King Francis watched as his fellow monarch's gaze strayed once again. "Who has caught your eye, mon frere?"

Henry nodded his head towards the mass of people in front of him. At first Francis could not see what Henry had been looking at, but then he saw her. Anne Boleyn was talking with a man. "Mistress Boleyn?"

"Yes." Henry smiled a little.

"Who is that she is speaking with?"

"The Duke of Suffolk." Henry looked back to Francis.

"Does the Queen speak French?" Francis asked.

"No, she does not."

"Mlle Boleyn est belle. Est-elle une dame d'honneur à la Reine Jane?" King Francis was surprised that Anne was a lady-in-waiting to Queen Jane.

"Son frère n'est pas à la cour. Son père est mort il y a quelques mois." Henry looked away from Anne as he told King Francis of her father's death.

"Je regrette entendre dire que. Comment est-elle?" Francis found he was genuinely concerned for her welfare as he had developed a soft spot for the girl when she was in his Court.

"Voudrez-vous lui demander?' Henry looked back to Anne and motioned for her to come over.

"Vos Majestés." Anne curtsied, ignoring Jane's glare.

"Mlle Anne, c'est un plaisir de vous voir."

"Moi aussi, votre Majestés."

"J'ai entendu parler de la mort de votre père. Je votre donne mes condoléances." Francis was intrigued by the tension of the royal members. Queen Jane seemed to dislike Mistress Anne very much, although he was not surprised by that.

Anne looked to Henry quickly. "Merci beaucoup."

"Serait une belle femme comme vous me grâce à une danse?" Anne nodded and took Francis's hand as they walked to the dance floor. After King Francis had returned to the table he did not speak to Jane again.

She knew her brother and father would be upset she had not made more of an effort to impress the French King, but she could not do much when he had already decided to favor Mistress Anne over her. As one of the Queen's ladies Anne should be either serving Jane or mingling with Court but she was doing neither as she sat beside King Francis. Every night she would join the royal table as a guest to keep the company and attention of both Kings.

Jane barely contained her sigh when she saw Henry get up and ask Anne to dance. Every night before Henry would excuse himself from the festivities he would dance with Anne. Most nights Anne would follow him out, but sometimes she stayed until Jane left. Jane had made a fuss the first night Anne had disappeared with the King, saying that Anne was being neglectful in her duties. Henry had been quick to silence her and excuse Anne from those duties. Jane never made a fuss over it again.

**February 22, 1540**

Henry sighed as Anne tried to wiggle out of his embrace. Too tired to protest he tightened his arm around her waist. Anne allowed herself a small smile before wiping if off her face and turning to Henry.

"Henry." She sighed.

"Anne." He mumbled.

"Let go." Anne waited for him to say something but was annoyed to realize he was ignoring her. "I have to get up." Still he said nothing. Sighing Anne settled back into the bed and smirked. "Fine. I'll tell your _Queen _that I was late_ again _this morning for the King would not allow me to start my day."

Henry sighed and slowly opened his eyes. Anne's sultry smirk greeted his tired eyes. He had spent the night talking with Francis and had only climbed into Anne's bed a few hours earlier. Groaning Henry let go of Anne and watched her climb out of bed. He watched as she tried to get ready without her ladies so he could sleep a little longer.

"I love thee." Anne jerked her head to look over at the messy bed.

"No more than I." Henry amused by her presumption laughed alerting Anne's ladies that he was awake. Lady Nan rushed in and said, "Your groomsmen await you, Your Majesty."

Henry nodded and dismissed her. "I will visit you later." Henry swept out of the room before Anne could protest.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt nauseous for the second time that day. She had been feeling sick for the past few days. She was also late for her monthly bleed, but only her sister knew. She had yet to meet with a midwife but Jane was convinced that she was with child. Anne would never be able to compete with her if she were to give the King another son.

"Your Majesty?" Lady Par asked.

Jane opened her eyes startled. "Yes?"

"Are you well?" Jane nodded and signaled for the girl to continue with her work. Jane turned her head slightly away from Lady Anne and Lady Darrell.

Anne looked over to Lady Darrell as she sighed. The girl was friendly and educated a little. Anne had been cautious to make friends with her for she had heard that Elizabeth Darrell was Thomas Wyatt's mistress, but the two had proven fast friends. "The Queen is shunning you, again."

"Are you surprised?"

Lady Darrell paused as she met Mistress Anne's eyes. "Are you?" The girls shared a small smile before continuing their work. "Excuse my rudeness, but does this not wound your pride?"

"Should it?"

"You are waiting on the Queen." Anne looked up and Elizabeth rushed to explain, "I only mean that you were once in her place and she in yours."

"Being the Queen of England does not secure the King of England's affection." Anne returned.

"And what does?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I used to think it was a son." Anne said as she glanced over to the pale Queen.

Henry sighed as more work was piled on his desk. He had the idea to visit Anne that day but it seemed more unlikely every hour. Quickly he scribbled down a note.

"Come." He commanded his messenger.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to deliver a message for me."

"To whom?"

"Mistress Anne Boleyn." Henry watched as the boy gulped.

"She is in the Queen's chambers, is she not?"

"Yes. So you will have to be stealthy. Do you think you can manage that, boy?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Henry handed the note to the boy and watched as he hurried out of the Privy Chamber. Sighing Henry glanced back down to the paper he had been reading.

"Your Grace?" Brandon turned around to see that the King's messenger was calling for him. Brandon nodded to show the boy had his attention.

"Th-the King told me to deliver this to Mistress Boleyn." He held up the letter as proof.

"She is in the Queen's chambers." Brandon said thinking the boy could not find her.

"Yes, sir, I know."

"What are you asking of me then?"

"The Queen must not be made aware of the note, but I-I do not know how to get it to Mistress Boleyn." Brandon sighed as he realized why the boy was so nervous over the delivery. He was new to his position and obviously Court as well.

Taking pity on the boy Brandon said, "I'll take it to her."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Relief and gratitude swept across the boy's face as he handed the letter over. Brandon nodded and started in the opposite way.

Knocking lightly on the door Brandon was grateful to see Lady Elizabeth Darrell. As she opened her mouth to announce who was visiting Brandon held up his finger to his mouth. "Your Grace?"

"I have a message," Brandon lowered his voice as he said, "for Mistress Anne." The lady quickly nodded in understanding.

"From the King, I presume?" Brandon nodded.

Lady Darrell turned to the Queen."The Duke of Suffolk, Your Majesty."

"Come in, Your Grace."

"It is a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty." Brandon kissed her hand as he rose from his bow.

"What brings you here? A message from the King?" Jane asked hopefully. She had not spoken with Henry much lately.

"I'm afraid not. I have some business to discuss with Lady Anne Boleyn, with your permission of course." Jane sighed and tried her best to hide her frown.

"Of course." Jane looked over to Anne, who was already watching. "The Duke of Suffolk would like to speak with you."

Anne smiled tightly at Jane before making her way over to Brandon. "Your Grace."

Brandon took Anne's arm as he walked her over to a couch a little further from the Queen. "Henry?" Anne breathed.

"Fine." Brandon looked down at her as he placed his other hand over hers. "A message." Anne gripped the folded square before pushing it up her sleeve.

"He sent you?" Anne asked as she sat down across from Brandon.

"Not exactly." Brandon glanced around the room. "How are you faring?"

"Well enough. She does not treat me nearly as bad as I treated her." Anne resisted the urge to glance at Jane as she spoke.

"Good." Brandon sat silent a few seconds longer before moving to stand.

"Wait." Brandon met her eyes. "Tell the King of my love for him."' He nodded once and kissed her hand before leaving.

Anne met the curious eyes of every girl in the room except the Queens before going back to her work.

**February 24, 1540**

"Janey, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"What else could it be, Sister?" Jane looked over to her sister as they walked around the gardens covered by fur coats.

"You must be checked by a midwife."

"I will be. I know I am with child though."

"You haven't told the King yet, have you?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"I know I should wait for a midwife to confirm it, but I'm so excited." Seeing her sister's wary expression Jane said, "And I know I am. I can feel it." Jane stopped suddenly and looked to her sister. "You did not tell father or brother?"

"I promised I would not."

"They would ruin this for me if they knew so early." Her sister nodded, knowing how ambitious their father and brother could be.

"You should not tell the King until you are sure." Elizabeth warned.

"I am sure." Jane insisted as she saw Henry walking with the Duke of Suffolk.

"Husband!" Jane called before her sister could stop her. Henry looked back to see his wife walking with her sister. Her ladies following a few feet behind. Quickly he searched the faces hoping to see Anne, but found himself disappointed.

"My Queen." Henry said when Jane was close enough.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" Jane asked barely containing her smile.

"Jane.." Elizabeth hissed low enough for only Jane to hear but was ignored by her sister.

"Of course." Henry took Jane's arm as they walked a few feet away from their companions. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I am with child." Henry was stunned for a moment before a smile broke out across his face.

"You are sure?"

"I have not met with a midwife yet, but I am late." Jane said happy with the King's reaction.

"You must be checked. I'll send for someone immediately." Henry grasped Jane's hands as he thought of the news. He would have another son. Henry grew worried when he saw Jane shiver from the weather. "It is too cold for you to be out here in such a condition. Come inside." Jane allowed Henry to lead her back into the palace with a big smile on her face.

She would win the King's love back.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 23_

_A/N:Thank you reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and readers. You guys inspire me to keep the chapters coming._

_SerenAngel: Thank you and to answer your question I'm not learning French. I actually went to google translate so its entirely possible that it was suppose to be 'Elle set use dame…'. I'm actually taking Spanish so I don't know much French, but I'm glad that you liked how I wrote the french in. I wasn't entirely sure whether to include a translation or if I should just leave it out but I really wanted to do it._

**February 28, 1540**

Henry waited in the Queen's outer chambers as Jane was checked by the midwife. He couldn't believe he would have another little boy to hold in his arms. A boy with soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes just like his mother. Or perhaps their boy would have his dark hair and his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

"Your Majesty?"

Henry looked up to see his oldest friend looking at him. "Charles? Has something happened?" Henry's mind began to imagine that Jane had miscarried or that she had died. Someone had poisoned her!

"Mistress Anne wishes to speak with you." Brandon spoke low for he was keenly aware of where they were.

"Anne? I told you to keep her occupied." Henry felt relief wash over him that Brandon had no news of Jane.

"She's in the gardens." Brandon winced as he remembered how Anne had ended up in the gardens without the proper clothing.

"So she is fine." Henry determined. Anne loved the gardens. It was no surprise she would be out there now.

"She is without proper attire." Henry's had snapped back to Brandon.

"Continue, Your Grace." He snarled.

"She stormed off into the gardens and refuses to come in or put on a coat until she speaks with you." Brandon winced as Henry stood and stormed out of the Queen's chambers. Ignoring the looks from the Queen's ladies Brandon followed the King.

"How long has she been out there?" Henry pushed open his bedchamber door so hard it slammed against the wall.

"An hour, Your Majesty."

Henry turned on Brandon and backed him against the wall. "You waited an hour to tell me. She could die!" Henry saw red as he imagined Anne's death. She could not die. He would never be able to explain that to their Elizabeth or Harry or little Diane.

Brandon didn't say anything knowing nothing he said would calm the King. Henry would only calm once he saw Anne.

Henry slammed Brandon against the wall once more before letting go of him. "You! Help me dress. I'm going for a walk in the gardens." The young man cowering in the conner rushed over to the King and began dressing him.

Once Henry was ready he glared at Brandon before ordering him to show him where Anne was. Brandon led him to the center of the gardens and only then did Henry see Anne. She was fighting with Lady Nan. He assumed she was refusing to wear the coat that Nan was holding out for her. As he came up behind them he heard Nan say, "You must wear it."

"Who says?"

"I do." Henry spoke up. Anne twirled around to see him standing behind her with Brandon.

"You finally got the King?" Anne ignored Henry as she directed the question at the Duke of Suffolk.

"Anne put on the coat," Henry looked at Nan again seeing that she was holding gloves as well, "and the gloves."

"I asked you a question."

"Yes." Brandon said.

Henry fed up with Anne's stubborn nature took the coat from Nan's hands and held it up in front of Anne as he would a child. "Anne." Anne glared at him a few seconds longer before giving in and allowing Henry to help her. Henry took the gloves and held them up as well.

"I'm not a child." Anne snapped taking the gloves from him and putting them on herself.

"You could have died! What were you thinking?"

"You were ignoring me. What would you have had me do?" Anne had been practically banished from Court with no explanation. Henry hadn't spoken more than ten words to her. Brandon followed her everywhere she went, or tried to go.

"Not this." Henry grabbed Anne's elbow and dragged her away from Brandon and Nan.

"Let go of me." Anne wriggled her arm a little but when Henry's grip didn't loosen she twisted her arm out of his grip. "Let go!"

"Calm yourself." Henry snapped.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Anne glared at him.

"I'm not."

"I've been requested to tell the Queen I'm sick for four days on the King's orders. I've been spending every hour with the Duke of Suffolk. I have not seen you in days!"

"I am the King of England. I have responsibilities. I cannot spend all my time with you." Henry shook his head. He felt guilty for lying to Anne. His duties as King had never effected their time together. If he had something he had to do he would just bring Anne with him.

"You are not visiting my bed, _Henry. _If you thought I would not notice you are being stupid."

"Watch your tongue!" Henry glared at her as he felt his anger rising,

"An impossible task." Anne was tired of being ignored and hidden away like a dirty secret. Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Henry sighed as he watched Anne shiver. It seemed the coat was not warming her very much.

"Why am I being hidden?"

"Your.."

"Lie to me once and I'll leave." Henry's old fears of Anne leaving him returned in full force.

"You promised you would never leave!" Henry had thought that things with them were good. She had no reason to leave, except she did, now, if he told her about Jane.

"You promised me many things." Anne crossed her arms over her chest in a subtle attempt to warm up.

Henry paused and stared at Anne for a minute trying to decide what to do."The truth will make you leave."

"I want to know." Anne shivered as Henry placed his hands on her arms and began to rub up and down in a soothing motion.

"Jane is with child." Henry watched as Anne froze in his arms.

"How could you?"She hissed. "How could you get that whore pregnant?"

"Anne, you know it's my duty as King to provide another heir." Anne shook her head slightly as she backed away from Henry and ignored him as she walked away.

"Anne. Anne! Wait! Anne! I am your King!" Henry's pleas faltered when Anne didn't seem fazed by them.

Henry watched Nan chase after his sweetheart.

* * *

Henry threw off his coat, and gloves, not bothering to wait for someone to remove it for him. Quickly he rushed out of his rooms and found himself in front of Anne's door. Henry burst in and looked around quickly afraid he would see Anne packing, but all he saw was Anne curled up with blankets staring at a fire.

"Anne?" Henry didn't see any reaction. "Don't go." Anne still refused to speak to him. After a few minutes of standing in silence Henry left her alone.

As Henry returned to his rooms he found Brandon waiting for him. "What do you want?"

"The midwife is done examining the Queen." Henry felt hope at the news. Everything would work itself out. It was God's will that Jane fall pregnant.

"Let's go see my wife than." Henry made his way to the Queen's Chambers in a much better mood. Brandon nodded and offered a small smile before following the King.

"Jane?" Henry looked around to see all of Jane's family scattered around the room.

"Your Majesty." Henry was never surprised when Jane greeted him formally. Whispers of Your Majesty followed after her.

"What did the midwife say?" Jane glanced nervously to her sister and then her brother. "Jane?" She mumbled something so quietly he could not make out the words. "Louder."

"I am not with child." Jane refused to meet his stare.

"You told me you were!" Henry screamed.

"I-I thought I-I was." Jane said softly.

"You thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry? You lied to the King of England! Sorry is not good enough!" Henry slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

"How dare she lie to her husband and King?" Henry ranted as he paced. Brandon had given up saying much for it only earned him a glare. "It is treason!" Brandon resisted rolling his eyes at the accusation. A mistake like this was hardly treason. "I could have her beheaded." Brandon sighed as the King's back was turned. "She should not have told me unless she was sure!"

"She was stupid to do so before." Brandon agreed with him on that.

"Her lie caused me distress!" Brandon remained silent and waited for Henry to continue. "She caused Anne to be distressed." Brandon listened as Henry blamed Jane for his actions. "Anne's furious with me for Jane lies."

"Have you told Anne the Queen is not with child?" Henry stopped his pacing and started towards the door. Henry paused when he stepped through the doorway.

Looking back to Brandon he said, "She will be punished."

* * *

"Anne?" Henry asked. He had found her in the same place she had been hours before. "Did you hear what I said?"

"The Queen is not with child." Anne repeated.

"This should make you happy." Henry said confused. Anne had been so distressed about the news.

"I am."

"Anne. Look at me." Henry gently put a hand under her chin and turned her head. "Why are you not the most happy?"

"You cast me off, twice for this girl! All those years I feared it was Katherine that would convince you to do so." Anne shook her head and looked back to the fire.

"No." Henry denied. "I would never cast you off." Henry saw the look Anne was giving him and knew what she was about to say. "Never again."

"Why was I hidden?"

Henry sighed. "I did not know how to tell you. I knew they're would be rumors around Court."

"You were excited." The pieces started to fit. "You were scared to tell me because you were excited." Anne finally understood.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No." Henry looked up to her in surprise. " A little innocent baby is something to be excited about." Anne smiled to show Henry she truly wasn't upset.

Henry took both her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing each. "Mine own Sweetheart." Henry looked up at Anne in adoration.

"My love." Anne laughed lightly. "Do you think the King would allow me to dine with Court this evening?" Anne asked playfully.

"I think he would." Henry's smile widened as he saw a spark in Anne's eyes.

* * *

Henry looked around impatiently once again. "Mon frere." Henry looked to King Francis. "What has you so impatient?"

Henry smiled and said, "A girl." King Francis laughed but he could not help but wonder who she was. Mistress Anne Boleyn had been absent from Court and the English King had been doting on his Queen.

"Where is the Queen tonight?" King Francis asked curiously.

Henry's eyes darkened and his smile turned into a scowl. "Queen Jane wasn't feeling well."

"A shame!" King Francis said jokingly.

"Your Majesties."

Henry smiled at the voice and looked over to see his sweetheart dressed in the gold gown he had just had made for her. "Mistress Anne. Please, rise." Anne smiled at him and gracefully rose.

"Mistress Boleyn, you look lovely tonight." Francis commented as he saw the silver choker that had a sapphire stone.

Anne allowed her hand to graze the necklace as she said, "Merci, Your Majesty." Anne glanced back to Henry to see him smirking as he leaned on the arm rest.

Court gazed on as Mistress Boleyn entertained both Kings all night, even dancing more than once with both. Her appearance tonight shocked many for she had been gone for days and in those days their King had been attentive to Queen Jane, who was missing that night. Everyone had heard the rumors that the Queen was with child, but with Mistress Boleyn back no one knew what to believe. Some had hoped the Queen had been able to secure the King's affection with another child while others prayed that she not be pregnant. Most at Court agreed only time would tell if the Queen would be able to steal the King from Mistress Boleyn.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 24_

_A/N: Thank you readers, alerters, reviewers, and favoriters. Love you guys! Sorry about the super late update and I know the chapter is significantly shorter than normal, but this seemed like the only place to end the chapter that wouldn't seem weird. I hope you all don't mind too much since I promise a normal length chapter will be out very soon._

**March 3, 1540**

"Can it be done?" Cromwell glanced to the King before rereading the paper in front of him. "Well?"

"Your Majesty wishes to place your son, Henry, with Mistress Boleyn above your son, Edward, with Queen Jane." Cromwell paused and met the King's stare. "I'll look into the matter."

"You're dismissed." Henry waved his hand watching Cromwell bow and leave.

* * *

Henry laughed heartily as King Francis finished his story. They had not been walking in the gardens long when Henry saw the Duke of Suffolk.

"Your Grace." Henry called. Brandon froze and took a deep breath before walking over to the two Kings.

"Your Majesties." Brandon bowed.

"How are you, my friend?" Henry asked in a pleasant mood.

"Well." Brandon said hiding his impatience. "And yourself?"

"Well. Walk with us, won't you?" Brandon prepared to decline when Henry spoke again, "Anne." Brandon looked behind him as he saw his friend's mistress walking by herself. "Excuse me."

King Francis watched the English King as he left. "He loves her as before."

Brandon glanced at the King of France. "Indeed."

"She has done the impossible, no?" Both men watched on as Henry kissed Anne's hand before helping her up from her curtsy.

"How do you mean?" Brandon knew Anne had indeed done the impossible, but he wanted to hear what the King had to say.

"She is an untraditional beauty raised in the French Court. She's risen to the highest position, the Queen of England, only to fall from favor after three years of being Queen, and almost four years after what should have been her death she stands before us being lavished with the King of England's affection."

"Anne Boleyn is like no other." Brandon wondered for a moment what the rest of the world thought of her. Did they see a girl who destroyed a country and corrupted a King with her ambitions or a girl who used her wits, charm, and beauty to make a King fall in love with her?

"It would appear I will be spending the rest of my day with the King of England and Maistresse Boleyn." Brandon nodded his agreement and excused himself as Henry and Anne approached.

* * *

Jane blinked away a tear as she watched her husband laugh at something the harlot said. His whore had joined King Francis and him in the garden and the smile on Henry's face had not wavered since. Jane knew that Henry still harbored the uttermost resentment towards her for her mistake. She had tried speaking with him in private but he would deny her requests and when she spoke to him in public he would openly shun her.

"Oh, Janey." Jane ignored the voice and continued staring out the window. "Why do you torture yourself so?"

"He doesn't love her." Elizabeth Seymour's eyes were filled with pity for her younger sister. "Not like he loves me."

"I know." Elizabeth reached for her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze before saying, "A girl like she could never compare to my english rose sister." Jane looked over her shoulder and gave her sister a small smile before turning her head back to her husband.

Lady Anne Par looked up when she felt Lady Elizabeth Darrell nudge her. "What?" She hissed.

"What do you think of Queen Jane's sister?" Lady Darrell asked while slyly studying the sisters.

"My mind does not often wander to Elizabeth Seymour." Lady Par went back to her needle work. "Does yours?"

Lady Darrell looked to Lady Par with a smirk. "Only when ambition is involved."

* * *

**March 5, 1540**

Cromwell sighed as he attempted to think of any feasible way to place the King's bastard son above Prince Edward. There was no way. The people would never accept it and more importantly neither would the rest of the world. It had been hard enough to secure Mistress Anne's children's rights when she was Queen.

"Master Cromwell?"

"Hmm." Cromwell replied without looking to the door.

"You sent for me."

Cromwell shook his head clearing his thoughts and looked to the Duke of Suffolk. "Yes." Cromwell motioned for Brandon to sit. "The King has asked me to look into a…vital matter."

Brandon waited for Cromwell to explain why he had been requested. "That is not unusual."

Cromwell dismissed the people in to the room and waited for the door to softly close before explaining, "The King wishes to place Harry above Prince Edward in the line of succession."

"Harry. Anne's son." Brandon repeated in astonishment. "Anne?" Brandon lifted his eyes to meet Cromwell's.

"His Majesty said nothing of Mistress Anne." Cromwell had been waiting for years now to hear the King tell him that Anne was to be declared his lawful wife. Cromwell could only guess why Anne was not Queen.

"She doesn't wish to be Queen." Brandon muttered. This is what Henry had meant when he said Jane would be punished. Henry could not make Anne Queen, so he was going to make their son Prince of Wales.

"What?" Cromwell questioned in shock. Anne Boleyn had yearned to be Queen for many years. He could not believe she would refuse to be Queen once again.

"Henry will not make her Queen because she does not wish it."

"And he will do anything to make her happy." Cromwell could only hope that Anne's wishes did not cost him his position, or worse his head.

"Is it possible?" Cromwell shook his head; afraid he would not be able to take it back if he said the answer aloud. "His Majesty will not be pleased." Brandon said grimacing at thought of Henry's anger.

"Will Mistress Anne be?" Cromwell asked, knowing that if Anne knew and was distressed by the answer than the King's anger would be tenfold. Brandon didn't answer for he had no idea if Anne knew of Henry's request.

* * *

Edward tuned out his Father's worries as he schemed. "Father." John turned to look at his son startled by his loud voice. Edward ignored his father now that he was quiet and turned his attention to the young boy in front of him. "Are you sure Cromwell is seeking for a reason to disinherit Prince Edward?"

"N-no, sir." The boy fidgeted a little as he tried to explain what he had overheard. "Master Cromwell told the Duke of Suffolk that the King wished to place his bastard son above the Prince."

"You are certain?" John asked coming to stand next to his son. The boy shakily nodded. "On pain of death?"

"Yes, sir." Edward dismissed the boy after making sure the boy understood he was to act as though he never knew.

"We have to tell Jane." John said.

"She cannot do anything." Edward didn't see the point in telling her for she held no influence over the King. If she did they would not be in this position.

"Neither can we at the moment." John met his son's eyes in a challenge. Eventually Edward sighed and looked away.

Edward followed his father as they made their way to the Queen's chambers. John nodded to the lady-in-waiting that opened the door as he walked past her, not allowing her to announce who was at the door.

"Papa." Jane said softly surprised. "Brother."

"We must speak to you." John said hoping Jane would take the hint. Edward glanced pointedly at her ladies.

Jane nodded hesitantly. "Leave us."

Edward watched as every young maiden left, the last closing the door. "Prince Edward is to be removed from the line of succession.." Jane gasped at her brother's words.

"Not removed." John corrected. "The King is looking to place his bastard with the whore above the true prince, your son."

Jane shook her head in denial, unwilling to believe that Henry would do such a thing to their son. He loved Edward. "No, no. _She _must be making him."

"She may be. She may be not." Edward walked around her rooms. He saw that there were very few books, although that did not surprise him for his sister could not read. He wondered what her ladies read though for most were well educated.

"It's _her._ It has to be _her._ He would never." Jane ignored her family as she convinced herself it was the whore.

* * *

Lady Darrell held her breath as she listened to the Queen's family. Was it possible for the King to do such a thing? Had the King told Mistress Anne? Mistress Anne deserved to know this considering it concerned her son. Lady Darrell left her place outside the Queen's door in search of Mistress Anne. It would be best to tell her for she may not know.

Anne looked at her surroundings. The ground still had puddles from the rain the night before and the sky was dark with clouds. She should not have been out in this type of weather, but she had needed some fresh air. The flowers in the garden always smelled so much better after it rained. She was thinking of sending her brother another letter asking him when he would be back at Court and then pleading with him to hurry when he responded telling her he was unsure. She loathed being a lady-in-waiting to Jane. Anne had almost respected Katherine for some time before she was Queen but she held no respect for the mousy girl. Jane had not even captured the King herself. She had seen what Anne had done and copied it. Jane had no risk when she rose to Queen of England. Anne had taken all the risk and the wrath of the people.

"Mistress Anne!" Anne turned and saw Lady Darrell rushing towards her. The girl gasping in front of her, Anne tried her best to calm her. "The King is planning to place," Lady Darrell took a deep breath, "your son above the Queen's." Anne shook her head, overwhelmed. "The Queen knows. Her family just told her."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 25_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers, readers, alerters, and favoriters. It always amazes me that they're are people still alerting and favoriting my story. I have to say that I really got into this chapter and it sparked my love for the Tudors and Anne Boleyn._

**March 5, 1540**

Anne just listened as Lady Elizabeth explained what she had overheard, but she could not believe Henry would do such a thing without telling her. She was not displeased with his request, far from it, but she was upset he had hid it from her.

"Oh my." Anne's attention refocused on the girl. Seeing the girls stare fixed on something behind her, Anne turned to see Jane storming towards them.

"Get the King." Anne ordered. When the girl stayed put Anne hissed, "Now!" Anne watched as the girl ran back into the Palace. Taking a deep breathe Anne started walking away hoping to avoid Jane altogether, but was stopped by Jane's shout.

"Witch!" Slowly Anne turned around to face the Queen with a bored expression on her face although she felt anything but. She would not be made a fool by this mouse of a girl. Jane stopped a few feet from Anne. "Harlot!"

"I'm not a whore." Anne said glancing around at the servants that had stopped to watch.

"Yes you are! You're stealing my husband!" Jane's face was flush with rage.

Anne couldn't contain her laughter at the accusation. "And who stole him from me?"

Jane seemed taken back before shouting, "I'm the Queen of England!"

Anne sighed, thinking that Jane had learned that from Henry. "For now."

"Until I die. I'm the King's true wife!" Jane couldn't believe Anne would imply anything else. Jane was Queen and her son was Prince.

"If I so wished to be Queen for one second, Henry would have you dethroned." Anne thought back to all the times Henry had practically begged her to accept the position of Queen once more.

"Only for you are a Witch! You practice witchcraft on him!"

"I'm no witch." Anne did not even believe in witches.

"You use him for you own selfish ambitions!" Anne rolled her eyes. Henry always came off as the victim. "He could never love you! You are but a selfish wench who's only desire is to place your bastard son on the throne!"

Everyone gasped as the sound of Anne's slap seemed to echo. Jane's eyes welled with tears as she brought her hand to her cheek. It stung and felt hot to the touch. She had received worse, but she knew exactly what she had goaded Anne into.

Anne looked on slightly mortified at what she had done. She had let her anger get the best of her and she knew she had put herself in a dangerous position. Henry was her only hope.

"Anne!" Anne whipped her head around at his voice. He was coming up behind her. When he reached her he put a comforting hand on her lower back. "What have you done?" Anne looked to Henry thinking he was using that harsh tone with her but found him glaring at Jane.

"I-I.."

"I crowned you a Queen of England; act like one." Henry glared at Jane as he thought of how stupid she must be to confront Anne so publicly. This was not just scandalous; Jane had made it treason.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Jane curtsied hoping to pacify him. She had not been thinking. She had only known that Anne was to fault for ruining her beautiful boy's future.

"If you don't start acting like a Queen, I'll find another." Henry met Jane's eyes before slightly turning to Anne and stroking her hair. "I wish you to lock yourself in your rooms until I order otherwise." Jane nodded and got up from her curtsy. Without meeting Henry's eyes she started the walk back to her rooms.

* * *

Henry paced the room as he waited for Cromwell to arrive. Henry had taken Anne to his Privy Chambers and sent for Cromwell immediately. There had been too many witness that had seen Anne slap Jane for him to pay them all off and expect it to stay a secret. Henry glanced at Anne once more worriedly. She had not spoken a word since he had interrupted in the gardens. He walked over and knelt in front of her. "Sweetheart?" She looked up at him, but still didn't say anything. "I'm going to take care of this. You're excused from your duties immediately. I promise."

Anne stared at him for a few moments. She had been haven flashbacks to when she had been charged with treason years ago. She had almost lost her head. She still remembered waiting in her rooms to be arrested as though it were yesterday. She had been so terrified, even though she had tried to hide it. "No charges?"

Henry eyes widened as he realized what had his sweetheart so frightened. "No. You are not being charged with treason." Henry saw her start to relax at his words. "We're going to take care of this and after we'll visit Elizabeth together."

"Diane and Harry too." Anne said taking Henry's hands in hers.

"Of course, sweetheart." Henry stood up and pulled her with him. Wrapping his arms around her he kiss her head."Whatever your heart desires."

"Master Cromwell." Henry looked up and saw Cromwell enter. Henry stepped away from Anne but kept his arm around her. Henry felt pleasure at seeing Cromwell's bow for with Anne standing beside him he could pretend Cromwell was bowing to her.

"Cromwell."

"Your Majesty." Cromwell rose and looked to Anne. "Mistress Anne."

"Master Cromwell." Anne returned. She had seen and spoken surprisingly little to the man since 1536. She supposed he had been avoiding her.

"I'm sure you have heard about the incident earlier today." Henry waited for Cromwell's nod. "I want it to go away."

Cromwell didn't say anything as he thought about the situation. There had been so many witnesses and it had been at least an hour. The news was surely all over Court by now and by that night all over London. Within the week most of England would know. In a few weeks time other rulers would have heard as well. "It cannot be kept a secret."

"She will not be charged." Henry growled, tightening his grip on Anne.

"Of course not, Your Majesty." Cromwell quickly reassured. "The Queen can be silenced, but I'm afraid that the people may have an opinion by the week's end." Cromwell didn't bother to hint that Anne should not be present when discussing such a matter. The King had made it quite clear in the past that if Anne was present at the time she could listen and even participate.

Henry knew some still hated Anne with a passion but there was a new generation in England and they did not share that hate. Most of them liked Anne and had turned their past into a romantic tale.

"We will have to wait then." Both men looked at Anne surprised. She was so calm. "At the week's end we will discuss what needs to be done."

Cromwell looked to the King and said, "It would be best if we were to talk before the weeks end as well."

Ignoring Cromwell's hint that Anne not be present then Henry agreed, "Anne and I will be available." Cromwell held in a sigh and nodded.

"What about King Francis?" Henry had almost forgotten the other King entirely.

"His Majesty leaves in a few days time, before the end of the week." Cromwell wished the King would leave sooner but knew it would make the relations between the two countries questionable.

"He'll still hear of the news." Anne had been counting the days until the French King left before, but now she was desperate for his departure.

"He won't mention it." Henry declared.

"How do you know?"

"You will always be by my side. No one will mention it in front of us both." Anne nodded her agreement. Henry turned to Cromwell. "I want all your resources on this." Cromwell nodded in understanding. The line of succession was to be put on hold until this was taken care of. "Your dismissed."

Anne watched Cromwell leave before saying, "I know about your plans."

"What?" Henry asked looking down at her.

"To place Harry above Edward." Anne spoke again before Henry could apologize, "I'm not upset. I am surprised you kept it from me."

"I'm not sure it's possible." Anne nodded and looked up at him.

"Why aren't you upset with me?"

"Why would I be?" Henry asked confused.

"I slapped Jane." Anne muttered walking away from him.

"I heard what she said to you." Anne turned around surprised. "I would have slapped her." Anne knew he most likely wouldn't have. Henry had quite the temper, but he was not usually abusive.

"Perhaps you should send for the Duke for Suffolk. He may be of help." Henry ignored her change of subject and did as she suggested.

* * *

**March 6, 1540**

Henry laughed at King Francis joke, but he was distracted. He was wondering what Francis thought. His mistress had committed treason and she was not to be punished.

"Ah! There is Maistresse Boleyn. We should invite her to dine with us, oui?" Henry glanced at him suspiciously before agreeing and motioning for Anne to approach. Anne had been dining with them regularly before the incident but King Francis's mock ignorance made him uneasy.

"Mistress Anne, please, join us." Anne merely nodded and took a seat beside Henry for Jane's throne was absent.

"I have heard your brother will be coming back to Court soon." King Francis remembered hearing from his ambassador that Anne's brother had stayed at their family home after their father's death.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am so excited to see him. It's been so long." Anne glanced at Henry uneasily knowing what Francis was hinting at.

"We are both excited to have him back at Court." Henry took Anne's hand in his to make his point clear. None of the Boleyns were traitors.

* * *

**March 7, 1540**

Henry smiled as Anne rested her chin on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. He chuckled softly.

"Your Majesty." Henry turned his horse to see Brandon behind him. "We are to have a picnic are we not?" Henry laughed and rode to the same place he always picnicked with Anne. It was a beautiful day and they had decided to take advantage of it. They had invited King Francis but he had declined saying that he had business to attend to with his ambassador. No one needed to be told it was an excuse.

"Impatient Charles?" Henry teased.

"Not all of us have a beautiful women riding with us." Anne laughed at the remark. Brandon had been charming the last couple days. After Henry had told him the details of what had happened he had made it his job to distract the two. He had been inviting them to partake in the activities they hadn't since Katherine was Queen.

"Very true, my friend!" Henry couldn't help but imagine this is what it should have been like when he first met Anne. Their courting would have been filled with merriment and bliss, instead it had been tainted. Jane would not taint his love for Anne anymore than she already had.

* * *

Henry entered Anne's chambers and nodded to Nan. "Sweetheart, we must speak with Cromwell." Anne nodded and set her book aside before following Henry. As Henry and Anne walked down the long corridor to the meeting she let her hand slide into his. Henry didn't show any signs that he noticed, except a slight squeeze of her hand.

When Henry and Anne entered Cromwell was not yet there. Anne went to stand in froth of the blazing fire, while Henry paced. After a few minutes Anne went over and grasped his hand in hers. "Be patient, my love." Anne placed a loving kiss to his hand and led him over to the table to sit. Anne reminded Henry of his promise to visit the children. They started to make plans. What presents to get for the children and when to go. They were both so focused on each other that they started when Cromwell was announced.

"Master Cromwell." Henry acknowledged.

"Your Majesty. Mistress Anne." Cromwell rose and moved to sit across from the pair. "The people are divided." Anne sighed relieved. She had worried that this would be as it was with Katherine.

"How divided?" Henry asked. He wanted to know if his country was turning against each other. A civil war would not end well.

"About half and half so far." Henry nodded. "I suggest that we wait until the end of the week as planned before deciding what to do."

"Your dismissed." Cromwell left but risked one last glance over his shoulder at the couple. Henry brought Anne's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it, watching Anne's eyes dance with love as a smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Henry eyes clouded with desire as he danced with Anne. She was still as beautiful and graceful as she had been when he first saw her. Anne had a true talent. They had spent most of the night dancing for neither wanted to spend unnecessary time with the King of France. Henry had been right. The other King had not said anything to either of them, but he had made plenty of hints regarding the matter. Henry was not sure if Francis truly cared though or if he was just poking fun. He seemed to dislike Jane very much, whereas Henry was certain Francis was fond of Anne.

Anne saw Henry's mind drifting. "Come back to me, my love." Henry blinked as he processed what Anne had said before giving her a sincere loving smile.

King Francis watched as the English King danced with his maistresse. He had been wondering about the state of the royal affairs for days. King Francis had even thought he might ask about it when he was alone with King Henry but Maistresse Anne was always with him. He could see that his mon frere didn't intend to punish his maistresse or even acknowledge what had happened. The only acknowledgment was that Queen Jane had been absent from Court for days and rumor had it that the King of England ordered it. While Francis found all this rather intriguing he did not see much reason to make a fuss over it after he left England. From what his ambassador has told him Queen Jane had been the one to start a screaming fight with Maistresse Anne and in his opinion that was not acceptable behavior for a Queen.

* * *

Henry followed Anne into her apartment and with a wave of his hand dismissed her few ladies. Henry frowned a little as he saw that Lady Nan wasn't following the others.

"Mistress Anne." Anne turned to face her.

"A letter arrived for you earlier." Nan handed the letter over to Anne.

"From?" Anne asked examining it.

"Your brother, George." Anne's eyes lit up like a little kids.

"Thank you, Nan." Nan nodded and curtsied to the King before leaving. Anne went over to her desk and opened the seal before moving to stand in front of the fire. Henry stood behind her placing small kisses on her neck.

"What does it say?" He asked lightly before kissing her again.

"He's coming to Court in a month's time." Anne turned in Henry's arm placing her arms around his neck still holding the letter. Henry smiled pleased at the delight that was evident on his sweetheart's face.

"It will be my pleasure to welcome him back." Henry whispered before kissing her softly.

Neither noticed the letter fall from Anne's grasp.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing_._

_Chapter 26_

_A/N: Hey readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. Although no reviewers expressed any thoughts of Jane being OOC last chapter I still want to address it. I don't think Jane was OOC, even though in the past I have said that, that behavior from Jane is very unlikely because I also believe there is no limit to a mother's actions when their child is threatened. Anyway I just wanted to say that. Hope you guys love the chapter and sorry its so late, I've just been swamped with school._

**March 7, 1540**

Henry stirred and reached for his sweetheart only to find her missing. Sighing he opened his eyes sleepily and looked over to the window behind him. He found the same sight he had found for three nights now. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm." Henry watched as her gaze remained fixed on the window's glass. He didn't understand why she stared for it was night and the window showed nothing of the outside world.

"Aren't you tired?" Anne barely heard him. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're well?"

"Hmm?" Anne turned her head towards him."Yes."

"Perhaps you should come back to bed." Henry suggested.

"I'm not tired." Anne mumbled before looking out the window once again. Henry sighed as he sat up in Anne's bed. His eyes scanned the room for his night-shirt for the nights were still chilly. He spotted it thrown carelessly over a chair. Rising from bed he retrieved it and slid it on. As he walked over to where Anne was seated he grabbed the blanket from the still warm bed. Silently Henry draped the blanket over his shoulders as he came up behind Anne. He took her hand and met her weary eyes as he pulled her from her seat. Softly he took her place and pulled her into his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. She nestled her head into his neck as she watched their reflection in the window.

"Are you sure you're alright sweetheart?" Henry asked again after minutes of silence. Henry felt her nod slightly. "This is the third time this week."

"I know." Henry felt relief to hear her speaking. She was always so quiet. Henry had thought perhaps whatever it was that caused her to be unable to sleep had ceased since Harry's birth for it had been almost a full year since he awoke to find her lost in the reflections of the window.

"You worry me when you do this." Henry had thought to call Dr. Linacre that first night and the nights following, but Anne had convinced him she was well. He remembered her first night back at Court as his Maistresse en Titre perfectly. He couldn't believe the happiness he felt at having her back as his own, but his happiness was marred slightly as he awoke to an empty bed. He had found her staring out the window as he had every night since then that she couldn't sleep. He had begged and pleaded for her to tell him what had distressed her to no avail. In those first months of 1537 she had been unable to sleep a few nights each week. He would stay up all night holding her as she stared off lost in her thoughts. As months, and eventually years passed the nights of sleeplessness lessened. He had never inquired about it outside of those early morning hours.

She gave another small nod. Henry contained his sigh of frustration. He was unsure how to help her. "Anne, I beseech you, please tell me what to do." In response she took one of Henry's hands and began playing with it. "Sweetheart, I beg of you to tell me what it is. Whatever or whoever it is. I'll take care of it. Sweetheart, please."

Anne sighed as she tried to figure out how to explain her feelings to him. "I am just haunted by what might have been. All that is going on has brought about the memories. I can't sleep without dreaming of what could have been."

"You dream of your execution?" Henry asked appalled. As he thought of her confession he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. The nights had been more often in 1537. She had refused to tell him how often she could not sleep in the months she was away from Court.

"He is a frenchman and he uses a sword." Henry flinched. He didn't wish to imagine her death. "I think he feels pity for me, but he is the only one. The crowd is so cold." Her death was too painful for him to think of.

"Anne, please don't."

"The images haunt me when I close my eyes." Anne sighed softly. She didn't mean to torture him with the images as well. She hadn't wished to even tell him of her dreams. She had forgiven him years ago. The memories she had of fearing for her life still stung, but they didn't hurt as they used to.

"I am sorry, sweetheart, so sorry." Henry squeezed her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. She need not ask if he would stay with her as she had years ago.

* * *

**March 8, 1540**

"Cromwell." Cromwell turned his head at the sound of the King's voice.

'Your Majesty."

"I want a few rumors spread." Henry had spent the night thinking of this plan while he held Anne. Although he knew she had not sleep all night he had resisted seeking her counsel on his plan for he didn't wish to remind her if by any chance she had managed to think of something else.

"Rumors? Surely Court is not lacking in those." Cromwell thought of how fast gossip spread around Court. It was almost effortless to get news around.

"No, " Henry chuckled in agreement, "I wish for these rumors to travel farther than Court."

"How far is Your Majesty talking about?" Cromwell cautiously looked around the hall they were walking through.

"I want these rumors to be the talk of England."

"And may I inquire what those rumors are?" Cromwell resisted the urge to sigh as he thought of the time it would take to circulate rumors all over England.

"I want doubt placed among the people," Henry paused as a courtier bowed to him, "I want there to be doubt that Mistress Anne ever touched Queen Jane."

"There were witnesses." Cromwell protested. A few rumors were not going to erase the memory from those courtiers minds.

"I'm very well aware of that, " Henry's annoyance seeped thought his voice, "I only wish to cause doubt in the minds of those who didn't witness it."

"What does Your Majesty believe these rumors will do?"

"Stop a rebellion." Henry believed that they could decrease the growing crowds by making some believe that Anne slapping Jane was a lie. "If the people are unsure of the truth they will be less inclined to act on their opinions. "

"I'll choose Your Majesty's most trustworthy subjects without delay." Cromwell wasn't sure these rumors would help much but what the King desired, the King obtained.

* * *

Henry put down the paper in front of him and rubbed at his eyes. His eyes burned and all he wished was to find his bed and sleep, but he knew it was not an option with his many obligations. He had to finish some of the papers Cromwell had placed on his desk as well as see King Francis off before he could even think of retiring.

"Mistress Boleyn." Anne glanced back at the young man who had announced her presence to the King. The young man swallowed nervously, afraid he had done something wrong. He had been told of who the beautiful woman was but no one had told him of how to announce her, or when to.

"Sweetheart." Henry said with a warm smile as he stood attracting Anne's attention once more. Anne took Henry's acknowledgement as permission to rise and made her way over to him, allowing herself to be swept into a secure embrace. "Is something wrong?" Henry pulled back to look into her eyes.

Anne shook her head slightly. "King Francis will leave soon." Anne had overheard Cromwell say that the King was to be sent for and she had wandered off unnoticed.

"Finally." Henry whispered into her hair as he took in her scent. She smelled of roses as she had everyday for the last fifteen years.

"The Duke of Suffolk."

Henry looked up and found his friend studying the image he and Anne presented. "Charles." Henry reluctantly let Anne leave his embrace and turned to face his long-time friend.

"I was sent by Master Cromwell. It's time for the King of France's departure." Brandon watched as Anne excused herself from the King's presence and muttered an acknowledgment of 'Your Grace' as she walked past him. "After yourself, Your Majesty." Brandon motioned with his hand for Henry to go first.

King Francis's leave could not be more welcomed by England's royal family.

* * *

Anne watched as the sun retreated and gave way for the moon to rule over the sky. She had been reading at the window, but couldn't focus on the bible after today's excitement. She had received a letter from her brother inquiring of her health for she had not responded to his last letter. She knew that a few days was not an unlikely amount of time for a letter to go without response despite how close Kent was. His second letter gave away that he had heard of the incident with Jane.

"Sweetheart?" Anne looked to the door to find Henry watching her with a worried expression. "Are you.."

"Well." Anne interrupted. She didn't wish to speak of her conflicting thoughts. Henry nodded to show he accepted her answer and held out his hand to help her up.

"I thought that perhaps we could dine alone tonight." Henry kept her hand in his as they began the walk back to his apartments. He didn't want Anne to be under scrutiny as his rumors circulated Court. Anne let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked.

"I didn't see you when King Francis left." Henry prodded.

"I went to my chambers after taking leave of you. I wasn't needed." Anne had considered whether her presence would have effected anything one way or another and she had come to the conclusion that her presence would not matter much.

"I missed you though." Henry brought her hand to his month and kissed it lightly. He wasn't lying when he said he had missed her. Over the last few days he could barely remember spending more than five minutes without her company.

"As I you, my love." Henry allowed a small smile to escape at her words. He felt such love when she made such remarks.s "Henry?" He stopped to look in her eyes. They were full of a child's worry and need to be reassured everything would be all right. "This will work out won't it? Cromwell will stop the crowds, won't he?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You needn't worry." Henry cupped Anne's cheek and drew her into a soft kiss. "I promise."

* * *

Henry watched the door Anne had left out of only a few seconds ago. He had to meet with Cromwell before he retired for the evening and he didn't wish to upset Anne even more. She had been withdrawn all week and he was convinced they needed time together after this situation was taken care of.

"Lord Chancellor." Cromwell gave the young man a brief look, making him doubt Cromwell's identity.

"Master Cromwell, please come in." The young man let out a silent sigh of relief at the King's greeting. That was the second person of close relations to the King today that had given him a look. The King looked at him and nodded to the door. Perhaps he was not yet ready to be at Court like his father had insisted he was.

Cromwell waited for the young man to take position outside of the room before saying, "I have spread the rumors Your Majesty asked me to."

"How far are they?" Henry eager asked.

"All of Court is gossiping." Henry nodded and waited for Cromwell to continue. "Only the naive believe that the rumors are true." Henry had already known that was likely to be the case, but his concern was for the people of England. He could control his own Court easily.

"And the rest of England?"

"I had letters sent to Your Majesty's most trusted subjects that are on leave and they will spread the rumors as soon as the letters reach them. I have even sent a letter to Lord Rochford." Cromwell had wanted to skip over Anne's brother but he knew that would appeal to neither Henry or Anne. "I have sent eight men from Court to ride in every direction. Each will stop along their travels and spread that Mistress Anne did not lay a hand on Queen Jane."

"I imagine there will be many letters leaving Court in the next few days." Henry knew that courtiers would also be sending letters to those they knew about this new information. " I expect that the delivery of letters won't be slowed by the increase."

"Of course not, Your Majesty." Cromwell made a note to hire another temporary mail carrier.

"I bid you goodnight Master Cromwell." Cromwell bowed and quickly left the King's presence.

* * *

Henry sighed as he felt the cold blankets beside him. Without opening his eyes he already knew that Anne was sitting by the window. He loved her so and it tore at his heart to know his sweetheart was suffering, but he knew without being told that no jewels or lands would help her forget the dreams. "Sweetheart?"

"Hmm." Henry saw she was only in her nightgown as she always was. "Would you not come back to bed?"

"I'm not tired." Henry knew that even if he asked that she just return to bed whether she slept or not she would give him the same answer. Over the past week he had fallen into the same routine they had established before Harry's birth. A routine he had fervently prayed he would never have to fall into again. Henry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slipped on his night-shirt before taking the blanket over to Anne. He took her place and pulled her into his lap as he had every night this week.

"You worry me when you do this." Henry repeated these same words every night hoping she would say or do something different.

"I know."

"I love thee." He whispered hoping to ease her mind somewhat. Perhaps as soon as the matter was dealt with his sweetheart would be able to sleep though the night once again.

* * *

**March 10, 1540**

"Your Majesty, if you may excuse a dear friend?" Brandon asked while watching a young beautiful maiden across the room.

"Go!" Henry laughed heartily. Brandon and he had drank many goblets of wine already. Anne had left them not long ago to allow them some time as friends since Brandon had been graciously spending a great amount of time as a third wheel. As Henry watched Brandon approach the young girl he was so intoxicated he failed to notice that she seemed to know his dear friend.

"And where has the Duke gone?" Anne asked coming up beside Henry's throne and taking her seat beside him.

"A pretty young maiden caught his eye." Henry answered absently. He had already forgotten his friend as he regarded Anne's attire. She looked stunning, but it was hardly new to Henry, intoxicated or not. It was her necklace that gave him great pleasure. She was wearing the necklace King Francis had given her despite his recent departure. Of all the jewels Henry had given Anne over the years he was almost reluctant to admit that, that one was his favorite. It symbolized France's support and acceptance of Anne which was something he had waited many years for, even if it had come too late. What made the piece his favorite thought was the implied Tudor rose engraved on the stone. She was his and all of England knew it.

"Is that so?" Anne laughed, but she couldn't ignore the heated look Henry was giving her.

"I think one has caught my eye as well." Henry said playfully.

Anne leaned into Henry to whisper in his ear, "Do I have reason to be jealous, Your Majesty?" Anne's voice was filled with desire.

Henry pulled her to him for a passionate kiss sinking one hand into her raven locks and letting the other entwine with her own. Henry broke for a moment to allow Anne to catch her breath. "No." He growled before drawing her in for another consuming kiss.

Anne nipped Henry's lower lip as she withdrew from the kiss. "In due time, my love." Henry kept his eyes locked with Anne's unable to suppress his longing for her, but he was left wanting when Anne gave him an impish smile and looked away.

Henry sighed and forced himself to glance around at all of the people dancing. He had thought it would be best if he ate evening meal with the rest of Court especially considering the scandal concerning the Queen, who had still yet to leave her quarters. There were many that were sitting with him, but he had specifically sat Anne and Brandon on either side of him while the Seymours ate shunned by the rest of Court. He wanted to make it very clear before Anne's brother arrived back at Court that it was the Seymours in disgrace and not the Boleyns.

* * *

**March 11, 1540**

Henry listened as Cromwell rambled on about the affairs of state. He knew that as King all of those matters were important, but the only affair of state the King wanted to be updated on was whether or not the rumors had stopped the masses.

"Master Cromwell," Henry interrupted, "Unless there is a dire matter on which I must be told of the only matter I am interested in now are the mobs."

"Yes, Your Majesty. The rumors appear to have caused doubt as Your Majesty had hoped and I have heard only reports of the crowds disbanding." Henry let out a sigh of relief and felt a weight lift from hi shoulders.

"Your dismissed." Henry knew that if Cromwell had been allowed to stay he would want to move onto other matters of state.

* * *

As Henry awoke in the middle of the night he was relieved to see that Anne was still curled within his embrace asleep. He had wasted no time telling Anne that the people were no longer gathering or protesting. He couldn't have been more pleased when he saw Anne truly relax for the first time in days. He had hoped that tonight would be the night she would not wake of dreams of her execution.

Although Henry had thought she would sleep tonight he had, again, adjusted to waking in the middle of the night to check for Anne. On nights when she could sleep he was often annoyed by that fact, but tonight despite his still present hangover from the night before and his lack of sleep he was content to spend the next few hours watching her sleep for he knew that the small smile on her face was proof that she was no longer haunted by the images of what might have been.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing.

_Chapter 27_

_A/N: Sorry I'm incredibly late. At first my reason was that my town and quite a few others got hit with a huge snow storm, but afterwards I just couldn't finish the chapter. Anyway thank you readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! I do have a favor to ask of you guys, if you're willing. I have to submit a piece of my writing for school and I decided to use a chapter from my tudor fanfictions, so anyone who's read this one and/or Alea Iacta Est I would be so appreciative if you would leave a review telling me which chapter is your favorite and, if you're up to it, the reason. _

_valkara: Thank you and sorry to disappoint. I don't actually proofread or have someone else look it over before I post so there are quite a few mistakes. I'm thinking about going back and fixing those once I finish the story._

**March 17, 1540**

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I have received your letter and anxiously await your arrival at Court. You will be welcomed warmly despite recent happenings. The King informed me that Master Cromwell asked for your assistance in this recent matter. I offer my gratitude for your help._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_anne boleyn_

* * *

**March 23 1540**

_Beloved Sister,_

_I had no doubt of my reception upon my return to Court for the King is in love. I was happy to help Master Cromwell in his mission and I can only hope I did some good. I assume that everything worked out well for I have not heard any grave news. When I arrive at Court I insist that you tell me what has been happening since I've been absent from Court. I have heard rumors that the Queen has disappeared._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_George Boleyn_

* * *

**March 30, 1540**

_Brother,_

_You have heard silly rumors, indeed. The Queen resides at Court, but has yet to leave her rooms. The Seymours have been displeased with her behavior in face of the incident and are worrying constantly. The King isn't pleased either. I will tell you all about it once you arrive. I hope to see you very soon._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_anne boleyn_

* * *

**April 6, 1540**

"Your Majesty?" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to make sure none of the other ladies-in-waiting were eavesdropping. "Janey?"

"Go away." Jane mumbled with her back to her sister. She had no intention of speaking to anyone.

"You must get up." Jane used her elbow to support herself as she turned to her older sister.

"No I mustn't and you are not of high enough rank to tell the Queen of England what I must and mustn't do." Elizabeth had been in here everyday complaining that their father and bother were nagging her about Jane's behavior.

"You have not left your rooms since that day." Elizabeth whispered moving to sit on the bed.

"I do not spend every moment in bed though. I get up and I ready myself as I would everyday before." Jane knew that life at Court had moved on without her. Anne was probably sitting on her throne every chance she got.

"But you do not leave." Elizabeth just wished to hear her family talk of something other than her sister's decision to never leave her rooms again.

"His Majesty prefers it that way." The King had never officially given her permission to leave her rooms.

"You do not accept visitors." Elizabeth knew that Jane was scared and had fallen into the safety of her rooms, but her family needed her to rejoin Court and win over the King.

"No one but Father and Brother come and all they want is to scold me." Jane just wanted to go back before all of this had ever happened. In 1536 she had made a terrible mistake in listening to her family.

"Perhaps if you left your rooms they would want more than to scold you." Elizabeth pleaded with her sister.

Jane searched into her sister's eyes for only a moment before she placed her head back on her cream pillow. "Go away."

* * *

Anne glanced to her side to watch Henry as he rode beside her. Today was the first day of the new year that had been warm enough to go for a ride and Henry had persuaded her to take advantage of it. He looked confident and proud.

"You're staring." Henry commented as he admired the field in front of them as they trotted along.

"I'm gazing."

"Is there a difference?" Henry threw a smirk in her direction.

"Of course." Anne smirked before announcing, "I want to race." Henry stayed silent for a moment. His first was reaction was to protest for Anne was only a girl, but he reminded himself that she was a skilled rider and this would not be the first time they had raced.

"Ladies first." Henry gestured for her to ride ahead. Anne ignored that Henry would have never given Brandon a head start and brought her horse into a sprint. Henry chased after her and pushed his horse to ride ahead of hers slightly. Just as he was preparing to keep that pace Anne surprised him by bolting past him. Henry spurred his horse on and caught up to Anne with some difficulty. He had forgotten that his beloved was fair competition.

The stableman noticed that Mistress Boleyn and the King shared an air of exhilaration as they dismounted. The young boy only overheard a small part of their conversation before they were out of earshot.

"I won." Anne smiled as she took Henry's arm.

"You did, indeed."

"Did you let me?" Anne asked already knowing the answer. She had given him a run for his money, but towards the end he had been a good distance ahead.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Henry laughed as he felt Anne hit him lightly on the arm.

"Don't lie." Anne admonished playfully.

"Me? Never?" Henry chuckled before stopping and puling Anne into him. As he gazed into her dark eyes he proclaimed, "I love thee," before bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love thee." Anne whispered once they broke for air.

"What are your plans for today?" Henry asked as he took her hand and began walking.

"George is to arrive today." Anne's eyes shown with excitement at the prospect of seeing her brother.

"I'm glad." Henry squeezed her hand lightly. "I know you have missed him."

"Greatly. It will be nice to have someone around I can trust." Anne had been missing her confidante.

"You can trust me." Henry had thought that he had proven himself to her in the years they had been together.

"I know, my love." Anne bestowed upon him her most charming smile. "But a girl needs her brother."

"And she shall have him and anything else she desires." Anne laughed lightly, but Henry wanted her to know he was serious. He hadn't been showering her in gifts since their fight so long ago for fear of insulting her, but he meant it. "Anything."

"I know." Anne said while studying the foliage surrounding them.

* * *

George wandered about his sister's outer chambers as he took in the subtle changes since he had left. She hadn't changed much. There were new books about and he thought her drapery may have changed although he couldn't be sure. He was also keenly aware of his sister's ladies-in-waiting watching him. He had arrived at Court and went to pay respects to the King, but found him out of the palace. Instead of being welcomed by Cromwell, George had decided to visit his sister first, but she was also absent. Nan had told him that she and the King had went riding and would be back soon. He hadn't asked or received permission to wait for her, but he was doing so anyway.

"Henry, stop it. Henry!" George looked towards the doorway at his sister's admonishing tone to see his sister in the arms of His Majesty. The King refused to let her go and she could not remove her coat if he did not, but George could see that there wasn't any power behind her protests due to the smile on her face.

"George!" Anne exclaimed. She ran over to him and gave him a hug of sisterly affection.

Henry could only smile at his sweetheart's excitement. "Lord Rochford," Henry said as he stood tall.

"Your Majesty." George bowed and rose as soon as Henry gestured for him to. George hugged his sister one more time as Henry rose Anne's ladies from their curtsies.

"You're back." Anne said in awe.

"I told you I was arriving today." George chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go meet with Cromwell." Henry interrupted as he stepped forward. He took her hand and kissed it before making his way to the door. He paused as he stood in the doorway and said, "I trust to welcome you, officially, back to Court soon, George."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Henry shared a smile with him before leaving the siblings to talk.

"Well?" George asked impatiently as led his sister to her cream colored couch.

"Well, what?" Anne asked innocently.

"What happened?" Anne signaled for her ladies to leave and she waited until their fading footsteps could no longer be heard.

"You know I became a lady-in-waiting to the Queen," Anne made the distaste for the title and the girl who held it clear before continuing, "Well Henry asked Cromwell to look into placing Harry above Edward in the succession and one of the Seymour spies told them. Somehow, Jane got it into her head I was to fault for this, although I wasn't even aware of it at the time. She came after me in the gardens calling me a witch and a whore. I refrained from fighting back until she accused me of using Henry to put my son on the throne. I slapped her and Henry came up behind me. I thought for sure he was upset with me, but she was the one he was furious at." Anne paused in her ranting as she remembered her terror from that awful day.

"Its all fine now, Anne." George took her hand and gave it a squeeze to comfort her.

"I know." Anne took a deep breath before continuing her tale, "Henry banned her to her rooms. There were so many people who saw me slap her, I thought for sure I was to be sent to the tower, but Henry, Cromwell, and I spent a week ensuring that there were no uprisings over what happened. King Francis was curious about the whole ordeal, but Henry avoided it."

"So where is Jane now?" George had heard many things concerning the girls absence.

"She hasn't left her rooms since the incident. She won't even accept visitors." Anne rolled her eyes at he girl's childish ways. Hiding away in her rooms wasn't how a Queen of England should behave.

"I'm sure His Majesty and you are enjoying your time without her presence." George knew that it was much easier for Henry to treat Anne as Queen with the official one in hiding.

"Not as much as you might think. Henry is furious with her, and her hiding is only serving to irritate him further." Henry talked very rarely of what had happened and Anne rarely brought it up. It was a painful reminder of the past that neither wanted to relive.

"His Majesty has quite the temper." George commented. He had seen the King's temper many times over the year. George could only imagine if the girl didn't gather the courage to leave those rooms soon.

Anne nodded in quiet agreement. She had been on the receiving end of Henry's anger enough times that she no longer cowered in fear, but his temper still scared her sometimes.

* * *

Jane focused on her own deep breathes as she stared unflinchingly into the roaring fire. She had tuned out all of her ladies within minutes and finally allowed her thoughts free reign. She knew that she could not go on like this forever. Eventually she would have to leave her rooms and rejoin Court or at the very least face the wrath of her family. If she were to continue to stay locked away she might as well confine herself to the tower for there was not much difference; she would still be a prisoner.

As she looked back she could see every decision that had led her to this place. The decision to not only confront Anne, but in public when she was so out of favor was only one of many. She may have even lessened the anger towards her if she had allowed Henry to calm then begged his forgiveness, but she had not out of fear. Perhaps if she had faced her families fury right after they could have come up with some plan, but she had forbid any visitors. She had pushed away anyone or any idea that might have saved her. Now she was a prisoner of her own fear.

"Your Majesty?" Jane's head turned sharply at the new sound and found her older sister.

"Lady Elizabeth." She replied coldly.

"I wish to apologize for my words earlier. I did not mean to offend you. I only wish to help and I just fear that one day staying locked away will no longer be an option." Elizabeth paused and waited minutes for an answer or acknowledgement, but received none. "You are my sister and I worry. Please, forgive me."

Jane searched her sister's crystal-blue eyes for some inkling of deceit or insincerity, but found only worry and concern. Her sister was speaking out for all the wrong reasons, but she meant what she said. "I forgive you."

Elizabeth sighed with relief as her worried frown melted into a smile. She had been avoiding her sister all day after their exchange that morning and she felt a weight off her shoulders knowing that all was well with them once more. "I did mean what I said."

"I know." Jane sighed as she looked back to the ever-moving fire. Perhaps her sister could help. Jane patted the seat beside her and waited for her sister to accept her invitation. With a flick of her hand she dismissed her ladies. Spies were everywhere.

"What troubles you so?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"The King. Father and Brother. All of Court, not to mention England. I can only imagine what the people must think of me. What lies they were told so Anne would not lose her head." Jane knew that there had been a fear of the commoner's reaction, but it had passed leaving Anne unscathed.

"The King's anger grows every day you hide. I dare think that if it were not for his harlot keeping his spirits high he would have stormed in here by now." Elizabeth said.

"But is my life in danger if I were to come face to face with the King?" Jane's urgency seeped through her voice.

"I don't believe so. He is furious with you, but I don't believe he would have you executed!" Elizabeth doubted the King would defy God like that.

"He almost executed his whore on trumped up charges. I think sometimes he would have if Anne had not agreed to an annulment." Jane had seen Henry's desire to rid himself of his wife with her own eyes. He had been so determined.

"He did not go through with it! His Majesty has a temper, but he also has a conscience." Elizabeth had been scared that Mistress Anne would lose her head four years ago so Jane could become Queen, but the King had relented. He had strayed from the true religion, but he was not lost.

"I'm not as confident as you are." Jane said softly. "I fear what awaits outside these walls."

"You will never know if you don't leave. All will be well if you just keep your faith." Elizabeth didn't want to push her sister, but if she didn't leave soon than her sister might have justified fears concerning her head.

"It is not only my faith that eludes me, but my hope as well." How did one gather the faith and hope to continue when they had none?


	29. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing._

_Chapter 28_

_A/N: I think this is the longest I've ever taken to update this story, but life just got in the way. No matter how long between updates I still intended to finish this story, although I have no idea when that'll be. I think this chapter might have a weird tone to it, so if anyone else thinks something's off your probably right. It's just the mood I was in as I was trying to finish it, so I could finally post something for you guys. I wanted to make it longer, especially since this is shorter than it usually is, because you guys definitely deserve it, but I didn't want to keep writing when I felt like it wasn't right. Anyway thank you reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and readers._

**April 6, 1540**

The Court watched on as George Boleyn was welcomed back to Court. Although His Majesty and Mistress Anne excused themselves early in the night, it was clear to all that George was still in favor. The King had been merry the entire night and not one insult was made to either Boleyn. There was no mention of the Queen.

* * *

**April 7, 1540**

"Elizabeth, sit down for a moment." Edward glanced at his father, then sister curiously.

"Yes, Father?"

"Jane spoke to you last night, did she not?" Elizabeth nodded cautiously. A spy must have told them that Jane had dismissed her ladies.

"And what did you two speak of?" Edward walked more into the room as he wondered where his father was going with this.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie to her father, but she didn't dare betray her sister. "We spoke of many things. Most of it between sisters."

"Oh, but surely anything between sisters can be shared with the rest of the family." John motioned for Edward to join in.

"You can tell us anything, Lizzy." Edward said, using her childhood nickname.

"I-I," Elizabeth looked between the two, unsure of what to do, "I can't." Elizabeth fled before they could question her more.

* * *

**April 13, 1540**

Cromwell bowed as he glanced subtly around the chambers, relieved to see that Anne was not present. He had been avoiding her at all costs since the mobs no longer required attention. He was aware that Anne knew of his part in her downfall and he had done his best in the years following to not cross her path. He had succeeded until the scandal with the Queen and he hoped to be successful again. "Your Majesty."

"Master Cromwell, come in, " Henry greeted in good cheers. Spending the morning riding with Anne and George had done wonders to his mood.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, yes. I want you to resume your research concerning the line of succession." Henry placed his arm around Cromwell as he continued, "It is of vital importance." Henry's smiled turned into a scowl as he thought of Jane's isolation.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Henry nodded once with a distracted smile before going back to his desk to finish signing the documents that had been piling up all week.

George paced back and forth in the dark, seductive atmosphere of the outer chambers as he waited for his sister. It was obvious to him that Anne had thought the King was to be joining her here for there were candles and the fire was roaring. Her ladies had been absent when he had arrived as well, though they were now rushing to make Anne presentable for the King. He had been waiting nearly fifteen minutes. He knew it was late and she had not been dressed properly to wander the gardens at this late hour, but surely she was taking too long. "Anne!"

"George, you'll have to be patient with me for it was you, and not I, that came to my chambers late in the evening, proclaiming I was to meet the King in the gardens, when not only had I not been dressed for such an occasion, but I was dozing while I read by the fire and my ladies were not with me." Her voice floated out to him from behind the heavy velvet curtains that were concealing her.

George sighed before settling for saying, "Just hurry."

"Stop pacing, dear Brother." Anne smirked at how anxious George was over nothing as she walked through the thick curtains. She turned to her lady that was offering her two different cloaks. Even in the poor lighting of the room she could tell the difference between the two, one was black and the other a deep purple. Anne knew she should pick the black one for she would be giving the wrong impression to wear so much of the royal color, but she was feeling daring. Besides George would be taking her though mostly unused passage ways and in the cover of night no one would be able to see the color for what it was.

"Are you ready?" George asked impatiently as he looked at his sister to find her ladies helping her put on her cloak.

"Yes." Anne smiled and followed him from her rooms.

"This way." Anne heard her brother's whisper. She was trying so very hard not to laugh at his behavior. He was acting as if Katherine was still alive and no one could know she was meeting the King so late at night for fear they think she was giving herself to him.

"I am familiar with these hallways, Brother," Anne gently reminded. In all her years with Henry she had only spent three of them as his queen and that was the only time she had not used these passages. If George responded she didn't hear and before she could question him they were in the gardens and walking towards Henry.

"Sweetheart." Henry exclaimed as he wrapped her in his arms. "George, thank you." He nodded at the man before turning back to the girl in his arms.

"What is all this?" Anne asked, pulling away from him to look around. There was lanterns placed around the garden to light their way.

"I thought we might go for a stroll." Anne's following laugh caused Henry's face to glow with joy.

"I can see that, my love, but what are we doing?" Anne grasped his hand and brought it to her mouth for a lingering kiss. "You have never allowed me to come into the gardens at night."

"Yes, well, " Henry paused as he searched to rationalize what he was doing, but found himself rambling, "there are lights now and you are not alone. Do you not wish to be here?"

Anne shook her head slightly. "Oh, no, Henry. It is beautiful." Henry nodded satisfied and wrapped his arm around her as they started walking. Anne waited for Henry to speak, but he never did. Finally Anne asked, "What troubles you, my love?" after they had gone through the gardens twice.

"The Queen," Henry spat, "cowers in her chambers with no word to anyone." He tried to never speak of how Jane was angering him, but sometimes he only wished to confide in her. For her to tell him all would be well and that she loved him.

Anne swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I see."

Henry looked into her eyes and felt guilt rush through him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't wish to distress you."

"Don't apologize." Anne gave him a reassuring smile and kiss before urging him to continue. Anne allowed him to rant for quite a while and work himself into a frenzy, before she started to calm him. She refused to defend his harlot of a 'wife', but she didn't wish for him to be upset when they ended their night and most of all she didn't want him thinking of Jane when he fell asleep.

Anne tugged on Henry's hand so he would turn to look at her as she stopped. "Henry," Anne interrupted, her voice soft and soothing. His breath was uneven and he had an angry glint in his eyes. "Everything is beautiful." Henry looked around them as Anne continued, "The stars sparkle, roses scent the air, and the moon lights our way." When Henry looked back to Anne his eyes shown of love, but his breathing was still slightly uneven. "Everything is beautiful, don't you think so?"

Henry kissed Anne's fingers lightly, but his eyes stayed locked with hers. "Everything is beautiful."

* * *

**April 15, 1540**

"Father and Brother asked about you again." Jane looked sharply over to her sister as she lowered her needlework to her lap. Her ladies had left only a few minutes before so they could join Court for the evening meal. Jane felt badly for keeping them with her all day and she had started dismissing them so they could dine with Court.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Panic laced Jane's voice. Elizabeth shook her head and Jane relaxed. "They'll never understand."

Elizabeth looked at her needlework before saying, "They're quite angry with me." Elizabeth knew that her father and brother only got angrier as the days went by and now they were blaming Elizabeth for not telling them what her sister said.

Jane reached over and covered her sister's hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Although Elizabeth could see that Jane was sincere she couldn't help but wonder if her sister had that power anymore. The promise certainly sounded empty to her ears.

* * *

**April 19, 1540**

The palace hallways were fairly empty for this time of day. Anne was sure people would be dallying around hoping to speak to the King as they always were, but they had been fairly undisturbed as they wandered the palace.

Anne nodded as Henry went on about the affairs of the kingdom. He was unsure of a French or Imperial alliance, but he wasn't asking her advice about it yet, so Anne kept her opinions to herself. He caught Anne's attention when he told her that he had asked Cromwell to continue looking into placing Harry about Edward in the succession.

"Did he find anything?"

Henry shook his head. "Nothing yet, but I'm sure he'll find something." Henry smile was encouraging and his eye's were pleading with her to agree with him, so she did.

"I'm sure he will." She echoed.

"I was thinking next week we could visit the children or perhaps we could have them come to Court." Henry suggested after noticing her distracted tone. Just as he had hoped her face lit up at the mention of spending time with their children. Their three beautiful children never failed to make Anne come to life. "I did make you a promise we would see them soon."

"Are you sure you'll be able to go? I know how busy you are. Maybe we should wait." Despite Anne's accommodating words her face fell even as she spoke the thought of waiting longer.

"Will it make you happy?" Sometimes Henry thought that her happiness was all that mattered to him.

"The most happy."


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Showtime and history take all the credit. I'm simply borrowing._

_Chapter 29_

_A/N: Hello, everyone. I don't think there's much for me to say. I'm updating a little later than I wanted and I haven't been able to update Invictus Maneo, formerly Alea Iacta Est; sorry about that. I have learned that the longer I stay away from my fanfictions the harder it is to write them, but I will finish. Anyway, I'll just let you get on to the chapter. Please R&R._

_Fleur24: Hi, new reader and reviewer! I was so surprised and pleased to see that you were reviewing past chapters as you caught up with the story. I wanted to address a comment you made about Jane still not being able to read even after becoming queen. I don't believe she ever learned to read or write anything, besides her name, even after becoming queen. Most probably didn't see a point to teach her since she was only a woman._

_Writingisapassion48: Jane has a son, Edward, and he's alive. In history he was generally considered a sickly child, although I'm not sure if that was entirely true I have hinted that he's sickly in this story. _

_X5 - 452 and 494: Interesting pen name, for lack of a better term._

_kds ive's: I'm not sure I understand what you mean. If you're saying that you wrote this story, then I don't appreciate you trying to take credit for something I've spent an extraordinary amount of time working on. Also it's not smart to lie to the person who actually wrote the story. If you weren't implying that the story is yours, then I apologize. _

**April 25, 1540**

"I have an idea." Lady Elizabeth announced in a loud whisper.

"An idea?" Jane questioned, puzzled. Elizabeth nodded frantically and sat on the edge of the couch as she met her sister's gaze earnestly.

"The King and his whore will be leaving Court." Jane's mind suggested hundreds of different reasons why both would be allowed to leave Court.

"For how long?"

"A few days. They're going to visit their bastards." Elizabeth had overheard their father and brother fighting about it earlier this morning.

"Oh." Jane flashed back to the last time she had seen her darling boy. Being out of favor meant she was rarely granted permission to see her precious Edward, while Anne saw her children whenever she wished. Jane still didn't understand why Henry had fallen under the harlots spell once again. Everyone had assured her that once she gave him a son he would love her forever, but it hadn't taken him long to fall back in love with that whore. "When do they leave?"

"Right now." Elizabeth glanced over at Jane's other ladies. Lady Darrell was watching them suspiciously. Perhaps she was a spy, after all there were no shortage of them at court.

"How does this concern me?" Jane was hurt and a little relieved by this new information, but she didn't see it's relevance.

"Rejoin Court while they're gone." Elizabeth had thought about it a lot and she was sure this was the best option. Jane would have time to adjust without the King or his whore pouncing on her and the gossip would have died down some after a few days.

Jane shook her head. "I couldn't."

"And how come?" Elizabeth asked, persistently.

"I-I…," Jane trailed off as she realized she had no reason. "All right."

**April 26, 1540**

Henry watched the dreary, green trees pass by them. They were just starting to regain their color after the cold winter. In truth, Henry found the scenery beautiful, but boring after so many hours. He had intended to use the time traveling to speak with Anne, but she had fallen asleep within his arms and he had not the heart to wake her up. He shifted his gaze from England's nature and inspected the carriage. It was decorated lavishly, as all things were for royalty. There was not one thing that was wrong with the carriage, but Henry wasn't pleased with the intertwined H&J that adorned the wall opposite him. He had destroyed almost everything that bore the letters H&A and he was now forced to see his and Jane's initials everywhere. Jane's initial didn't deserve to be there. She was not fit to be his wife let along his queen. She was a coward, hiding in her rooms. She could taint Edward, make him weak as well. Placing Harry as first in line to the succession was vital. Harry was strong and Edward was weak. England needed strong rulers.

"My love?" Henry glanced down to find Anne groggily staring at him.

"Sweetheart, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," Anne paused as she studied Henry's face. " Is something wrong?"

Henry looked into her waiting eyes and thought of all the nights they had been filled with fear. She did not need to be part of his reminiscing. "Nothing is wrong." Anne nodded, but she was acutely aware of Henry's stiff posture and lingering looks to the wall opposite them.

* * *

**April 27, 1540**

"She has to tell us," Edward whispered angrily to his father.

"And she will."

Elizabeth poked her head into her father's dreary study. "Father? Brother?" Something was obviously distressing them.

"Elizabeth, dear, join us." Elizabeth looked cautiously to both men before entering and taking the hard, wood seat in front of them. John exchanged a glance with his son.

"Lizzy, surely you understand what a dangerous position our family is in." Edward waited for her to nod. "Jane must emerge from her chambers. She must rejoin court, for all our sakes."

"I know, brother." Elizabeth looked to her father as she spoke.

"You are the only one who has spoken to her. You must tell us what she's told you." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what the intentions of this talk were.

"I cannot."

"You can," her father insisted. Elizabeth shook her head in denial.

"You have no choice." Edward sighed and leaned over her. "If you do not tell us what she has confided to you, then you shall be disowned." His voice was light as a caress, but contained the sting of a slap. "Do you understand?" Elizabeth froze and her family waited long moments before she gave them a small nod.

* * *

**April 28, 1540**

"Today is the day." Jane nodded to show her sister she was listening. She had been rather quiet the entire morning. She was anxious to be rejoining court and her sister's happy facade was only making her more nervous. "Perhaps all will be as it used to be. Everyone will be pleased to see you rise above the abuse the harlot paid you and will cheer for you. No one shall be upset today."

"We both know that will not happen." Elizabeth met her younger sister's eyes in the mirror. She was only following her family's instruction. She was suppose to reassure her sister and act happy. Today was nothing to be happy about, though.

"Luck is still in order either way for now you are ready," she announced as she placed Jane's head piece over her honey hair.

"I shall need every drop," Jane muttered as she rouse from her cushioned chair. She had postponed her appearance all day, but now was time for the evening meal and she could not hide any longer. Henry and his whore were not at court and she had no reason to fear the walls outside her chambers.

"Everything will be fine," Elizabeth said as a last attempt to comfort her sister. Jane merely nodded and stepped into the hall outside her safe heaven. She made her way through the palace with all the grace of a queen, or so she hoped, and she ignored the hushed silence and shocked stares as she made her way to the dais. One throne was set and she was suddenly aware that this would be the first time she had dinner with court without Henry since marrying him.

"Music!" She shouted. She could no longer stand the silence. Music filled the room and the people of court ate, drank, danced, and gossiped. Jane endured the stares, which varied from pity to hatred, and the whispers. Every piece of gossip centering around the Queen sitting all alone, above them.

* * *

Jane stared into the depths of the roaring fire that was not yet loud enough to drown out their voices.

"Irresponsible fool! Do you have any idea what you have done to this family?"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"She has won and you have lost. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jane never answered any question they threw at her for they were not mean to be answered. They were meant to scold and bring about feelings of shame and guilt. Answers were not needed when she was a little girl and they weren't needed, now, when she was the Queen of England.

Her father and brother's yelling had been echoing off her chamber walls for hours now. While they had concealed their feelings well in front of court, they could not resist berating her for her mistakes in private. She had not meant to displease the King when she had caused a scene with the concubine. She had only been thinking of her hurt feelings. The orders for her son to be usurped ringing in her ears. She had not been thinking of her father or brother or sister or herself. She had been thinking of her precious and innocent Edward. He did not deserve the fate being forced upon him the harlots power over the King. It was all Anne's fault.

"Another stunt like this and you will be lucky to keep your head!" Her brother's parting remark ricocheted off her walls. The words haunted not just her chambers that night, but her dreams as well.

* * *

**April 29, 1540**

Elizabeth looked to her father and then ran off in one direction. After acquiring the deep purple flower she wanted she looked to her mother. Her feet carried her across the garden; another flower plucked. This one was crimson. She watched her little sister and the smile placed between her chubby cheeks. The next flower was much closer and her collection now featured an ivory flower. She looked to her brother and ran off to find the green flowers she had seen earlier.

Henry smiled as he watched Elizabeth run around picking flowers from the garden. She was glowing with her fiery hair and deep green gown. She was his jewel. Henry!" Anne exclaimed. Henry whipped his head around in enough time to see a few seconds of Diane walking towards Anne and Harry. She was walking fairly regularly now and Anne was thrilled with the development.

"She is magnificent, sweetheart." Henry smiled and held his arms open for Diane to walk to him. Anne clapping and laughing the entire time.

"Mama! Papa!" Elizabeth shouted as she approached her family.

"What is it?" Anne asked with an indulgent smile.

"I have flowers for you all." Elizabeth looked at the beautiful arrangement before distributing them. "Red for Mama. Purple for Papa. White for Diane. Green for Harry," Elizabeth declared proudly. She was sure her parents would love her presents.

"They're lovely darling, but have you not forgotten someone?" Anne asked as she smelled her rose. Elizabeth looked around puzzled; she hadn't forgotten anyone. "Where is yours?" Elizabeth shrugged. She hadn't thought to pick one for herself. Anne placed Harry on the cloth beneath her and watched as he crawled to his father. Anne rose with grace and held out her hand for her daughter to take. "Come with me."

"What are we doing, Mama?" Elizabeth asked as Anne led her through the garden.

"We're looking for a flower just for you." Anne looked around and saw dozens of blues and purples and oranges, but those were not the colors she was searching for. "Here we are." Anne plucked a lavender flower and arranged it in Elizabeth's hair.

"Why this one?"

"This one has a special meaning." Anne lowered herself, so she was at her daughter's level. "Lavender, a mix between purple and white, speaks of grace and elegance. Qualities I have no doubt you will master as you grow older."

Elizabeth considered her mother's words. Her mama was graceful and her ladies were always talking about the elegance she possessed. "Lavender is pretty." Elizabeth pulled on her mother's hand when she went to stand. "Does every flower have a special meaning?"

Anne smiled and brushed a few stray hairs behind Elizabeth's ear. "They do." Elizabeth would have to remember to ask her governess what each flower meant later.


	31. Author's Note Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


	32. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

_A/N: I only have three things to say because I want to keep this short. First, I'm so sorry I haven't updated before now. The time you had to wait was ridiculous. Second, I'm sorry if this feels off to any of you. I had to try to pick up where I left off and I think the style might be off. Maybe even the characters : /. Third, big thank you for all of you who followed me on twitter. The more people that do, the more fun stuff I can do with the account like contests and sneak peeks at new chapters. Ok, enjoy! Oh, and I hope you all looked up what the flower colors meant… :)_

**May 3, 1540**

Anne stopped as her brother told her his last bit of news. "Jane rejoined Court while we were away?"

"She did." George watched as his sister glanced around them cautiously.

Anne brought her dark eyes back to her brother. "And you waited to tell me this news, dear brother?"

"I thought perhaps the King had mentioned it to you already." George had a feeling the King had not known before they arrived and he had not wanted his sister to be there while the King let his temper get the best of him.

"He did not." Anne picked up her dresses. "Would you please excuse me, brother?" George nodded and his sister stalked off.

* * *

Anne ignored the shaking boy that opened the King's door for her. "You did not tell me that your Queen rejoined court."

"Sweetheart." Henry held out a hand and singled the boy close the door. He did not need to announce her. "I did not know until Cromwell told me."

"And how long ago did you discuss the matter with him?"

Henry pushed away from his desk to close the distance between them. "A couple hours ago."

Anne laughed a bitter laugh. "And you did not think to tell me?"

"My concerns are on dealing with the matter." Henry took a deep breath. Jane would not be the cause of another fight between he and Anne. He would not allow it. "I apologize, my love. I thought George would tell you sooner."

Anne sighed, but her vision cleared and her breathing evened. "What are you planning to do?"

"I have already spoken with her," He seethed. "Cromwell is to deal with the rest."

"The rest?" Anne asked. She had been on many of the receiving ends of Henry's 'talks'. He could be quite harsh.

"Jane will not withdraw from court again, but she will not be in our presence for quite a while and Cromwell will ensure it."

"Is that all, my love?" Anne asked suspicious. Henry had quite the temper and this did not see like much of a punishment.

* * *

**May 12, 1540**

"Master Cromwell." Henry greeted. "Come, come," The King beckoned Cromwell closer. "What progress have you made on our very special matter?"

Cromwell coughed lightly. "There are a few possibilities that I'm investigating, Your Majesty."

"Good, good!" Henry smiled. He could give the happy news to Anne later. "And how is the Queen?" His eyes narrowed as his mouth thinned.

"She is following her restrictions." Cromwell had sent a messenger to deliver the message to the Seymours. Jane was to plan her schedule around the King and Mistress Boleyn's in order to avoid them. She was also not able to interact with the commoners.

"There is something else I wish for you to look into." Henry watched his adviser's face closely.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Master Cromwell fervently hoped it would be something that he could actually do. The King would not accept two failures so close together.

"I want to make Anne my Queen."

* * *

**May 14, 1540**

"Mistress Anne!" She hissed from behind her hiding place around the shrub.

"Lady Darrell." Anne studied her ally as she waited. She took the girl by her arm and walked her to one of the more deserted passages in the garden. "What is it, my dear?"

"I have overheard something." Anne gestured for her to continue. "The King has told Master Cromwell…" Lady Darrell trailed off. It was one thing to not give the Queen the loyalty she believed was due to Anne, but to betray the King?

"What did he say?" Henry had already kept the news of Jane's emergence into court life from her. And she had her suspicions he had not shared all of his plans for Jane with her. "Lady Darrell."

The girl glanced around them. She supposed her loyalty was to Mistress Anne now. "He told Cromwell that…you were to be queen again."

Anne straightened her spine and pursed her lips. "Thank you, Lady Darrell. You may go." She nodded quickly and left to find her way back to the Queen.

Anne pursed her lips as she watched Lady Darrell leave. She did not understand why he did not listen to her. Henry knew she wanted nothing less than to be queen again. She'd admit that she had her moments where being queen seemed as appealing as it once did all those years ago, but being the Queen of England had almost cost her, her life. She refused to put herself back into that position. It was dangerous enough to be Henry's mistress, but to become his queen again? She wouldn't. And he couldn't force her to.

"Nan?" Anne called as she entered her apartments. She had insisted on going to the gardens alone.

"Yes, Mistress Anne?" Lady Nan hurried over to help Anne remove the light coat she had put on.

"Where is the King?" Anne started to pace the moment she was freed of the coat. It was hardly necessary with summer coming, but Henry insisted. She already wished that today she had not bothered with it at all. There was not reason to listen to him when he so obviously didn't listen to her.

"I'm not sure." Lady Nan folded up the coat as she walked over to the trunk to place it with the others.

Anne followed her maid's movements. "He hadn't been by to visit?"

"Not today, Mistress Anne."

"And my brother? Where is he?" Perhaps George could settle her. Surely, he would tell her she was overreacting and Henry had not so cavalierly disregarded what she had told him so many times over the years. That he was not going against her back for the sole purpose of ignoring her wishes.

"I'm not sure."

Maybe Brandon could shed some light on what was going through Henry's mind. "And the Duke of Suffolk?" Anne saw the hesitation on Nan's face and shook her head. "Never mind. I shall find them myself."

* * *

Anne listened to the sounds of her skirts as she made her way towards the King's Chambers. Every time she slowed or sped up because of others they would make crinkle and as they brushed against the corner of a turn.

"Mistress Boleyn." Anne glanced at the young man as he announced her presence, then to the almost empty room. Henry was not in his outer chambers, but Brandon was sitting there.

"Mistress Anne." Brandon nodded his head in greeting.

"Your Grace." Anne looked around briefly. "Where is the King?" She asked as she directed her accusing stare at Henry's closest friend.

"Here." Henry spoke as he entered the room. "Anne, what's wrong?"

She could feel her breathing getting heavier. "How could you?"

Henry glanced quickly to his close friend. Anne was known to require he humble himself when she was upset and he most certainly did not want there to be a witness. Brandon understood and stood. "I think it's time I leave." Brandon shooed the young boy outside as he took it upon himself to close the door.

"How could I what, sweetheart?" Henry's mind flashed with anything that could have happened since they got back that would upset her so.

"Do you believe with the truest of hearts that I wish to be your queen?" Anne watched as his face grew hurt, then angry.

Henry's eyes flashed with anger as he listened to her. She knew how he felt about her as his queen and she insisted on rubbing it in his face that she would not even consider it? "How could I? You only spend every moment telling me you will never be so again."

"Then you know I desire nothing less than becoming Queen, so why must you discard my desires? Do they not matter?"

"I have given you everything you have asked for, everything within my power as King! How dare you accuse me of disregarding your desire?!"

"I know that you told Cromwell to find a way to make me Queen."

Henry was not sure how he could soothe her now. He had asked Cromwell to do that, but he had been simply toying with the idea, so that if perhaps one day Anne changed her mind. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" Anne asked incredulously. He was surely joking to ask such a question. "I know and you were not going to even ask me!"

"I only wanted to know if it was possible! If there was a way." Henry took deep breath and fought the red entering his vision. "I love thee and I will not stand here and be scolded for simply wondering." Henry brushed past her as he strode to the door, but her soft voice stopped him before he could open it.

"That's not why."

"What?" Henry turned around furious. She thought to tell him why he did and did not do something.

Anne kept her voice even as she breathed, "You want to punish her."

"Her?" Henry asked cautiously.

A cynically laugh broke free of her before she could stop it. "Your blond whore," she snarled. "Her Majesty, Mistress Seymour, whatever title it is you would bestow upon her today."

Henry tensed at her harsh language. It had been a while since Anne had spoken so vulgarly about Jane. "She deserves to be punished."

Anne finally turned around to meet his heated eyes. "Do I also deserve to be punished? Is there no way you could punish your wife without punishing your mistress as well?"

"Anne…" She shook her head unwilling to hear his excuses. He was impossible and she could not listen to him lie to her any longer, so she walked past him and past the Duke of Suffolk and past the young boy. "Anne!"

* * *

"Did you hear her, Charles? The things she accused me of? As if I was out to hurt her. I love her!" Henry ranted as he paced his chambers. It had only been an hour since his fight with Anne and he had spent every minute of it furious with Anne's accusations. He loved her and the last thing he wanted was for her to be unhappy. He had dedicated himself to making sure he never hurt her the way he once had. He did everything she asked, gave her everything she wanted. How dare she claim he was disregarding her desires? In all of their fight she paid not one thought to his desires.

"She was upset, Your Majesty." Brandon had been trying his best to soothe the King's hurt ego, but Brandon suspected the only thing that would truly do so was the woman who had caused it.

"She never once thought of my desires! Of why I wish her to be my queen again. She is the selfish one!" Brandon sighed. Henry could become so defensive.

"Perhaps it would be best to ask Cromwell to stop looking into the matter until you two have worked this out." Henry stopped briefly to glare at him for a few moments before continuing on his rant.

"If I wanted to make Anne my queen I could do so in a heartbeat, but I have always respected her wishes. And yet she still accuses me of not listening or disregarding her! As if she does not matter! I have torn my country a part for her! Had dear friends beheaded! Looked after our children! Still she is not happy. Perhaps I should just make her Queen. At least one of us would be happy." There was nothing Brandon could do.

* * *

**May 17, 1540**

"His Majesty, the King."

Cromwell looked up from his desk and immediately moved to bow, but Henry waved him off. "I must speak with you."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Cromwell pointedly looked towards the young man who had announced the King and not a moment later they were left alone. "What matter grieves Your Majesty so?"

"You have always been my most trusted and loyal servant."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cromwell prayed as he hoped that the King was not going in the direction he feared.

"You have always done my bidding without judgement and without question. You have always been honest with me." Henry paused. "I must know. Is there a way to place Harry about Edward?"

Cromwell breath of relief lasted less than a second as he thought of the best way to tell the King 'no'. Certainly the King could not blame him for finding no possible way. "As Your Majesty knows, the task could easily be accomplished by making Mistress Anne your wife and England's Queen," Cromwell stalled. "But I am afraid that any other way, the consequences of such actions would far outweigh the purpose ."

Henry shoved the chair beside him into the wall. Cromwell flinched as it shattered. "I see," Henry gritted through his teeth before storming out of Cromwell's office.

* * *

**May 1540**

The King and Anne Boleyn were still fighting and every person at Court knew it. The couple refused to be in the other's presence and the King was in a foul mood. Queen Jane was refusing the worst of his anger, but even the Duke of Suffolk was seen to be on the receiving end of his Majesty's displeasure.

* * *

**May 23, 1540**

"She still refused to speak to me, Charles."

"She is hurt." Henry whirled around to face his friend.

"I am hurt!" Brandon remained silent. All attempts to defend Anne had induced Henry's wrath. "She refuses to join Court. Simply stays in her rooms all day." Brandon didn't bother to mention that he had seen Anne in the gardens just that morning. "I've spoken to Cromwell and the only way for our son to be a prince is for Anne to be my Queen, but she does not care."

"I suppose not, Your Majesty." Brandon knew of how much Anne loved her children. She most likely cared with all her being.

As Henry continued to rant and rave about Anne, Brandon could not help but remember another time where he would often listen to his friend rant and rave about the same girl. A girl who Henry had torn apart his country for. A girl who Henry would obviously do so for again, if she asked. And the only thing stopping history from repeating itself was that, that girl was not asking.


	33. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

_A/N: I just want to say thank you and that I am so appreciative that you guys take the time to read the story and review and favorite and alert. It's really amazing and I really really appreciate all you guys. :) I'm still getting back into the style of writing this, but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and there may be a character reappearing in the next few chapters. Any guesses? :)_

_belle of the ball s2: Thank you so much for your review! It makes me so happy when a reader says that I'm portraying characters in a way that makes it easy to understand each one, even the one's they don't like. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Emperor Mark Antony: You make some good points about Anne and her ambitions. I feel like Anne doesn't really see the position of Queen of England as such a great opportunity after she was almost beheaded. I mean right now in the story it's kind of like been there, done that and barely made it out alive._

_nesciamema: We'll see…_

**May 25, 1540**

Jane found herself being taken out of her thoughts as her sister asked, "Have you heard?"

Jane flinched as her sister ran the brush through a tangle. "Heard what?"

"That the King and his whore are fighting." Lady Elizabeth glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"You know I have not. I only am told of how to avoid them."

"Father and Brother seemed pleased. If he is not happy with her, then you have a chance."

Jane sighed. "And how do Father and Brother suppose that I win back the King's affection when I cannot even be in the same room with him as per his command?"

Lady Elizabeth sighed. "You can't think like that. You are the Queen of England."

"And yet I have nothing to show for it."

"You have Edward, the future King of England."

If Anne got her way, Edward would never become King at all. "I suppose."

* * *

**May 29, 1540**

Lady Nan opened the door unsurprised to see the King standing before her. "Mistress Anne is not accepting any visitors this morning."

"Please tell her I have come to see her." Henry insisted. He knew the no visitors policy was because of him.

"But Mistress Anne…"

"I know. Tell her anyway."

Lady Nan bowed and went to find Anne in her bedchamber. "The King is here."

Anne sighed. "I'm not accepting visitors."

"I told him so, but he was rather persistent that I tell you of his presence. "

"Tell him I am aware and that I am still not accepting visitors."

Lady Nan nodded and returned to the other chamber. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but Mistress Anne is still refusing any visitors."

"Please tell Mistress Anne that I wish to speak with her as soon as she will allow."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Henry walked away from Anne's chambers. He knew she was angry, but he was also angry and yet he had come to her, so that they may make up. She was being completely selfish.

* * *

**June 2, 1540**

"He will never stop. The idea will always be somewhere in the back of his head. No matter what I say or do he will be planning for me to be Queen once again."

George watched as Anne paced the length of her rooms "Probably."

"He will never allow me to be only his mistress." Anne stopped her pacing momentarily to pick up a goblet of wine. Anne slammed down the now empty goblet.

"What is it you plan to do, sister?"

"I must make it impossible." Anne resumed her pacing as she considered her choices.

George sighed as he contemplated the mess his sister was in. He knew she would rather leave Court than become Queen once again. Her last reign as Henry's queen had left a rather bitter taste in her mouth, but Henry was King and he desired Anne to be Queen. "What are you going to do?"

Anne paused in pacing as she turned to face her brother. "Cromwell is the only one the King trusts to make me queen again?" George nodded. "Then he must go."

George stared silently at his still sister. "How do you suppose to be rid of him?"

Anne met George's eyes. "The same way he would have been rid of me."

* * *

**June 4, 1540**

"Mistress Boleyn, to what do I owe to this visit?" He wiped his hands against his clothing quickly before offering her his hand.

Anne looked around at the masses of people milling around the King's chambers. "Lord Chancellor Thomas Audley. You have recently come into Cromwell's friendship, have you not?"

He swallowed hard as he nodded. "Cromwell has indeed been a good friend."

"Yes, well I wish for you to look into something for me."

The King would never allow anyone to ignore the desires of his mistress. "And what is that?"

"Master Cromwell." Anne looked away from Audley and out to the people walking past. She led him to a rather deserted corner and turned to face him. "I believe Master Cromwell has not been very forth coming with our King and so I believe a subtle investigation into the matter is needed. Don't you agree?" Audley nodded. He understood what she was asking him to do. "Let's keep this between us for now. Surely, we would not want Master Cromwell's good name sullied over nothing."

"Of course, Mistress Boleyn." Anne locked eyes with Audley ensuring he understood what needed to be done before leaving him alone.

* * *

**June 8, 1540**

Anne glanced around as she listened to her brother. "Excuse me brother, I must speak with the Lord Chancellor." George's eyes flickered over to where Thomas Audley stood among the sea of men.

"Good luck, sister." George turned his attentions away from his sister and she made her way over to Audley.

"Mistress Boleyn." He gave a slight nod of his head as she approached him. He had never had reason to be nervous around Anne before and he hoped he never had reason again.

"Lord Chancellor." Anne glanced around to make sure neither Henry or Cromwell were lurking around. "Perhaps we could talk somewhere more private, just for a moment."

"Of course." He offered her his arm and led her to a deserted stairwell. He was fairly certain she was well aware of this stairwell considering she had most likely used it many times over in her years at Court.

"Have you found anything?"

Audley glanced at her nervously. Cromwell had been a friend to him. "There are certain discrepancies that may suggest Cromwell has been committing treason against His Majesty."

Anne nodded. She and Cromwell had been friends once before he betrayed her. At least he would be guilty of the things he would be accused of. "Thank you, Audley."

"Is there anything else?"

Anne paused, thinking through her plan. "Please report these discrepancies to the King. I am sure he will be shocked by Cromwell's behavior and wish to punish him as he sees fit."

Audley hesitated before asking, "And what should I say when I am asked how I came across these discrepancies?"

Anne locked her dark eyes with Audley's before saying, "You can assure the King that you were serving only him and his interests when you looked into Cromwell's unusual behavior." Audley nodded. "I can assure you that you will have all the benefits of my good grace during this time." Anne took one last glance at Audley before leaving the stone stairwell.

* * *

**June 9, 1540**

"Audley says that Cromwell has been going behind my back for months now!" Henry paced as he attempted to work out what exactly had been happening under his nose.

Brandon suspected Cromwell had been corrupt for far longer than a few months. "Has he proof?"

"Do you think I would even entertain the idea of arresting Cromwell if he had no proof?" Henry would never have suspected Cromwell of such devious acts if Audley had not brought them to his attention.

"What are you going to do?" Brandon wondered just how much Audley had told the King. Henry could be quite easily persuaded against someone when he was displeased with them and Cromwell had certainly been failing to achieve certain tasks for Henry.

"He cannot get away with treason against his King!"

"Of course not, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Who is it, Nan?" Anne called from her bed chambers.

Lady Nan walked closer to Anne's chambers before saying, "Your brother."

Anne sighed. He was so anxious about her plan to be rid of Cromwell he had been checking in constantly. "Tell George to wait for me. I'll be just a moment."

Lady Nan gestured for George to come in and sit. "Mistress Anne will be just a moment."

"Thank you." George watched as Lady Nan went about her tidying up of Anne's rooms.

"Brother." Anne walked over and joined her brother on the sitting couch.

George studied his sister. She did not look particularly worried. "Sister. I assume everything is set."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Yes. It should all happen rather quickly now. Audley has brought word to the King."

George paused. He knew his sister was afraid of becoming queen, but she could not avoid the King indefinitely. Henry had already been to his rooms in the hopes of arranging a meeting with Anne. "And when do you plan to make good with the King?"

He watched as his sister's face grew solemn. "Soon."

* * *

**June 10, 1540**

Cromwell walked around and greeted the other member of Parliament. He didn't trust most of the members, but it was necessary to make pleasantries. He took his seat after he'd greeted each person. Within a few minutes everyone was sitting. They were just waiting for the King now.

"The Duke of Suffolk."

Brandon entered with a number of guards behind him. People began to whisper as they watched. "In the name of King Henry VIII, I hereby place Master Thomas Cromwell under arrest for heresy, corruption, and treason. You will be placed in the Tower until further action is taken."

Cromwell watched stunned as the men came and forced him from his seat and out of the room. Who could have done something like this?


End file.
